


Hot for Teacher

by l2set



Series: Schooled [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A Dog Named Corn, Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Canon disabled characters, Car Accident, Child Abuse, Communication, Dealing With Problems, Denial of Feelings, Divorce, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Food is Mentioned Quite a Bit, Good Dad Gabriel Reyes, Happy Ending, M/M, Old Men In Love, Old Men Making Fools of Themselves, Old Men Masturbating, Past Character Death, Pining, Principal Jack Morrison, Romance, Sibling drama, Single Dad Gabriel Reyes, Slow Building Story, Slow Burn, Teacher Ana Amari, Teacher Kink, Teenager Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Teenager Jesse McCree, Teenager Sombra, Therapy, emotional breakdowns, everything about this story is slow, hospital stay, lots of misunderstandings, self discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l2set/pseuds/l2set
Summary: Despite the fact that Principal Morrison was a blond haired, blue eyed beefcake, and looked like he could give as good as he got, Gabe wasn't going to stand for for the goody-two-shoes principal messing with his kids or their education.





	1. Chapter One

Gabe sighed as his phone went off, the ringtone signifying that it was kids’ school calling. He pulled his truck over to the shoulder of the quiet street, throwing it in park and reaching for the phone. He rested his head back, looking at the ceiling of his vehicle, muttering about wanting one week of peace. One week where didn’t have to go to the school to pick up his kids for being in trouble.  
  
The phone was still ringing, and he answered it, putting it on speaker phone and resting it on his thigh. He let out a breath as the ringing stopped, and he could hear the slight crackle of static over the line. He groaned a bit and waited for the caller to say something.  
  
“Mr. Reyes?” A tinny voice said through the speaker. “Is this Mr. Reyes?”  
  
“Yes,” Gabe grunted, closing his eyes; he hoped just a bit that maybe one of the kids was sick. He could handle a sick kid or two over the weekend. If he was being sent to the principal’s office again, he might just have to scream. “Yes, this is Reyes.”  
  
“Mr. Reyes, this is Miss Smith at Oak Ridge High. I am calling in regards to your children: Jesse and Gabriela.”  
  
“Are my kids okay?” He asked, resigned to hearing bad news. “What happened? Is everything alright?”  
  
“Your kids are physically fine, but everything is not okay. We are going to need you to come in, Mr. Reyes,” Miss Smith said, sounding coldly professional. “We need you to come in as soon as possible, since we cannot return your children to class until we have sorted out this mess.” Gabe groaned again, and picked up the phone taking it off of speaker, and shoving the phone between his shoulder and ear.  
  
“What do you mean you cannot return my kids to class until this is resolved? Did they get into a fight?”  
  
“No, Mr. Reyes, I already said there was no physical altercation. We cannot allow them to leave the office until this sorted out, not without them having some sort of supervision – “  
  
“Then get them supervision,” Gabe said, cutting Miss Smith off. “I have a client appointment for work that I cannot get out of, and I cannot be there for probably around two hours.”  
  
“Mr. Reyes, this is an urgent matter,” Miss Smith said curtly, unaffected by Gabe’s irritation. “We cannot simply – “  
  
“Ma’am, with all due respect, work is also an urgent matter. Send my children back to class, and I will be there as soon as I can,” Gabe told her. “And if I find out that my kids missed two hours of class – they will not be the only unruly Reyes’ you have at your school,” he finished, hanging up the phone.  
  
He leaned forward and rested his head on the steering wheel of his truck, sucking in big breaths. He sat back back up and returned the phone back to the passenger seat, and gripped the steering wheel with one hand putting the car back in drive, and pulling out onto the road again.  
  
“Keeping my kids out of class for two hours, and they didn’t even get into a fight?” Gabe said to himself. “Peh.”  
  
Gabe thought about his kids the entire drive to the client’s home. He couldn’t even imagine what could have happened to do with his children for the office to be so cold towards him. Gabe thought he had good rapport with the office: he was certainly there enough. He was worried about what Principal Callahan wanted to do with his kids, and if he could somehow get them out an expulsion if it came to that. He really hoped it wouldn’t come to that.  
  
He let out a long angry sound, and parked his vehicle in front of a small bungalow. He got of the truck, and reached over the driver seat to grab his cell phone and a clipboard on the passenger side. He tucked the phone into his pocket and put the clipboard under his arm, then walked briskly up a stone path. He unlatched a gate closer to the house, and bounded up the stoop to knock on the door. Gabe could get through this, and then deal with his children; he hoped his rude temper hadn’t made it worse for Jesse and Sombra.  
  
“Mrs. Diaz,” Gabe greeted as the door opened, a short greyed hair woman looking up at him. She smiled brightly upon seeing his face.  
  
“Gabriel, coming to check Jesse’s work?” Mrs. Diaz asked, opening the screen door for Gabe and letting him into the house. “I told you over the phone that he was a good boy, and did a good job.”  
  
“I know. But it was his first time going at it alone, and what kind of boss would be I be if I didn’t check it out?” Gabe told her.  
  
“You are a good dad, and I am sure you are a good boss,” she replied. “I will let you to it, I am finishing up some tamales for you and your family before you go.”  
  
“Thank you, Mrs. Diaz,” Gabe said sincerely. She turned from him and went into the kitchen.  
  
He untucked his clipboard from under his arm, and looked over Jesse’s notes on the job. A fond look passed over his face as he looked at his son’s handwriting on the page. It was small, neat, and deliberate, it was so unlike Gabe’s – or Sombra’s messy scrawl. It was easy to read, and made Gabe’s work a easier.  
  
He followed Jesse’s movements through Mrs. Diaz’s house via his notes on the clipboard. He checked everywhere that Jesse had noted, making sure that his son put down bait traps or sprayed where he said he did. He was impressed by the thoroughness of the work, and the fact that Jesse was able to find places to set traps or spray where even Gabe wouldn’t have thought of. Mrs. Diaz was right, Jesse was a good boy.  
  
“He did a good job, just like I told you,” Mrs. Diaz said, meeting him in the living room. She had two Tupperware containers in hands; Gabe just nodded. “He is having trouble at school again?”  
  
“How are you always able to tell?”  
  
“I raised boys, Gabriel. And I have known you since you were a child, you are easy for me to read. And, I have known your children for their whole lives, too. Mom’s know these things, even when they aren’t our own.”  
  
“I suppose,” Gabe agreed. “Yeah, I have to go take care of him.” She pressed the Tupperware into hands, and he took it carefully. Mrs. Diaz herded him to the door. “Let us know if you have any other pest problems, I will send Jesse back again.” She nodded, and pushed him out the door and closed it behind him.  
  
He bounded back down the stairs, and towards the truck, holding the clipboard and Tupperware. He put them carefully onto the floor of the passenger side, and hopped into the driver seat. He turned the engine over and slowly eased out of his spot, and took off to the school.

* * *

Gabe threw the door open to the administration office when he spied his son’s head through the office window. He told them to send his children back to class or there would be hell to pay in the Reyes’ name, and it seemed as if they did not heed his warning. Now they would be in for a real fight.  
  
Jesse jumped as the door swung open violently almost hitting the wall, instead banging into the rubber door stopper behind it. It jerked back to the door frame, and closed with a loud clanging. Miss Smith let out a yelp as it hit, and clutched at a hand over her heart. Gabe ignored her, and sat down next to his son.  
  
Jesse sat up straighter as Gabe sat next to him, his hand twisting the hem of his shirt nervously. Gabe looked him over, making sure that he hadn’t been physically hurt not trusting the school’s word now that he saw his son still in the office. Once he was satisfied with how Jesse looked, he reached over and took his son’s hand into his own.  
  
“Stop that, you’ll ruin the shirt, and I am shit at sewing,” Gabe teased softly. Jesse stuttered out nervous chuckle, but he didn’t meet Gabe’s eyes. “Why are you still in the office?”  
  
“Sorry,” Jesse whispered, watching his lap closely. “They said that me and Somb couldn’t go back to class without supervision for each of us, but they only had one person, so I made Sombra go. I didn’t want her to miss class. It’s more important for her.”  
  
“Oh, Jess.” Gabe leaned forward and gave Jesse a kiss on the head. “What happened?”  
  
“Um, well, we didn’t get into a fight or anything, if you are worried about that. We could get expelled for that,” Jesse whispered, still not looking up. “But anyway, Somb and I were going to class, and we heard some guys saying things – nasty things – about Fareeha, and we can’t – I can’t just let – “ Jesse looked up, stuttering. Gabe held up a hand, and Jesse fell silent.  
  
“Have you told the principal this?” Jesse shook his head. “Have you seen the principal?” Again, another head shake. Gabe forced out a breath from between his clenched teeth. “Okay.”  
  
He stood up, releasing Jesse’s hand. He turned slowly toward where Miss Smith was sitting, a phone to her ear and a look of fear crossed her features as she saw Gabe’s face. He knew is smile was too big, too many teeth showing. She didn’t say anything as she hit the door buzzer, indicating that the inner door was unlocked. Gabe nodded, and headed for the door.  
  
When Gabe had been going to high school at Oak Ridge when he was much younger, he had been called to the principal’s office no more than six times, even though he was a troublemaker too. Now that he was a dad with two firecracker kids, he had been to the principal’s office at least once a week for the past year. Making up for all the time he didn’t get caught doing stupid shit when he should have been in class. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let himself into the principal’s office without knocking.  
  
“Why the hell haven’t you listen to my son’s side of the story? And if making him wait in the office messes with his GPA, I will rain fire down upon you,” Gabe demanded as soon as he was in the room, arms crossed over his chest. He glowered at the principal and then took a step back. “Uh, you aren’t Principal Callahan.”  
  
“No, I am not,” The man in front of him said. Gabe stared at him, taken aback by the blond haired, blue eyed beefcake before him. “I’m Principal Morrison.”  
  
“Where the hell is Callahan?”  
  
“She retired, apparently she couldn’t take it anymore. You must be Mr. Reyes? Jesse and Gabriela’s father?” Morrison said, voice gravelly and hitting Gabe in all the right ways. Gabe grunted, and folded his crossed arms tighter against his chest. “Take a seat.”  
  
Gabe walked further into the office, stopping behind the chair Morrison pointed at. He uncrossed his arms, and gripped the back of the chair, glaring at Morrison who gave him an unimpressed look. He stood behind his own desk, chair pushed half way out and he was poised to sit, but attempted instead to match Gabe’s position.  
  
“Why am I here if you haven’t spoken to either of my children yet?”  
  
“Well, I read their file and I learned quite a bit from Principal Callahan and Miss Smith, they assured me - “  
  
“Have the other kids involved in the incident been spoken to? Were they allowed to return to class unsupervised?” Gabe interrupted, not changing his stance.  
  
“Look, Mr. Reyes, I am sure that you are frustrated with the situation, but I thought it would better if I first spoke with you and then – “ Gabe held up a hand, eyes still locked with Morrison. He stopped speaking as if on command, and Gabe leaned forward.  
  
“Let’s try this again, Principal Morrison: why. haven’t. you. spoken. to. my. children. yet?” Gabe demanded again. Gabe didn’t care how attractive he found Principal Morrison to be, no one ever messed with children.  
  
“Like I was saying, I wanted to speak with you first. Your kids were bullying a group of boys in the hallway – It took two teachers to bring them in. We spoke to the other kids, they told us what happened. After reading your children’s files, I deemed it important to speak with you first.”  
  
“Jesse says that he and Sombra over heard some people saying terrible things about their friend Fareeha. My children aren’t ones to stand by and allow bullying.”  
  
“No one named Fareeha was brought up, or involved in the incident,” Morrison said, reaching over the desk to a computer and typing something in. “It says here that she should have been at lunch at the time.”  
  
“Just because a person isn’t there doesn’t give someone the right to say things about them,” Gabe told him. Morrison stood up, straightened, and adjusted his tie. “And don’t presume to know how I feel about my children being here, if I am frustrated with anything about this situation: it is how you are treating my son. I want him returned to class if you are not even going to hear his side of the story.”  
  
“Mr. Reyes,” Morrison started, looking at an open file on the desk. “Can I call you Gabriel or Gabe?” Gabe’s left eye twitched at the question. He stood up to fill height and put his arms back across his chest.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Alright then, Mr. Reyes. Look, the reason why I wanted to talk to you first was to make sure that we are going to be on the same page. I have spoken to Principal Callahan and Miss Smith, as I said, and I read their files as well, and I see a lot of behavior issues in the past year, and unlike Principal Callahan I will not stand by and let bullying happened.”  
  
“Ha!” The sound exploded out of Gabe, surprising himself and Morrison. “My children bullying other kids? If you have read their file and talked to any teacher here, you will know that my kids hardly ever start anything – “  
  
“But they finish it,” Morrison interrupted, locking eyes with Gabe. “They cause a lot of problems.”  
  
“If you are all about stopping bullying, then shouldn’t you be trying to figure out what happened? Get my son’s side of the story?” Gabe reiterated. Morrison didn’t budge.  
  
“Look, I just want to make sure we are on the same page,” Morrison said again.  
  
“What does that even mean?”  
  
“I know that your kids are smart, especially your daughter, that can cause behavior issues if they aren’t challenged enough, but I cannot have uncontrollable kids here in this school.”  
  
“So you just deem my children uncontrollable because you can’t seem to figure out how to ask them a few simple questions?” Gabe asked, his voice angry. “Because you are either going to bring my kid in here to find out what happened, or we are done, and I am going to the school board.”  
  
“Mr. Reyes – “  
  
“My kids are good kids, who the hell do you think you are to accuse them of being unruly and bullies without even talking to them?” Gabe’s voice was getting louder. Morrison just looked at him, his blank look breaking. Gabe watched as he visibly swallowed, clearly taken aback by him and his protective streak. Gabe was sure that he was used to parents who just rolled over to authority and let harm befall their children. He wasn’t going to let that happen.  
  
“Okay then,” Morrison finally said. He leaned over the desk again, and pressed an intercom button. “Miss Smith, send Mr. Reyes in. I would like to speak to him.”  
  
Gabe nodded, and together he and Morrison waited for Jesse to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, yeah. i wrote this silly little au idea on tumbles the other day, apparently it was really well loved. naturally, i was driven to write it.
> 
> i haven't written any fanfiction since 2009, so any constructive criticism would be excellent. i am also looking for a beta reader - so if anyone is interested in helping me make this story better, please drop me line.
> 
> i have most of this story planned out, so i know where this is heading. this will be a slow burn, and lots of sibling/family bonding.
> 
> i will be updating this story slowly, i am currently participating in nanowrimo, and that comes first, i just had to get this out of my system, even just a little bit.
> 
> come drop me a line on [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com). thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, like, wow. i did not expect such a response. i am gobsmacked - i am so glad that so many people are enjoying this story and good dad/protective dad gabe. thank you all so much. i hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last.

Jesse steeled himself as Miss Smith waved him into the door leading to the principal's office. He gripped at what remained of his left arm with his right hand. He took in deep breaths as he walked down the hall, his footsteps were quiet. He stood in front of the door for a moment, and knocked quietly, unsure of what to expect. He opened the door as he heard a gruff voice telling him to enter.

Jesse stood taller as he looked at his dad standing behind a chair. He walked into the room, lifting his chin up trying to appear as tall as possible. Principal Morrison stood behind his desk and stared at him, his mouth agape, eyes locked onto Jesse’s left arm. He stopped walking, standing next to Gabe.

“Have a seat, Mr. Reyes,” Principal Morrison said, pointing to the chair next to Gabe. He glanced at his dad, and Gabe nodded. Jesse took the seat quietly, and then Morrison sat down in his own chair. His dad kept standing, watching the other man closely. “I’m Principal Morrison, I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced.” He was still staring at his arm, and Jesse clutched it tighter, mouth forming a grim line. Jesse couldn’t tell what the look was that flashed across Morrison’s face: it was a strange mix of pity, morbid curiosity, and something else that Jesse had never seen.

“I’ve seen you around in the halls, Principal Morrison. I was sorry to hear that Principal Callahan felt the need to retire,” Jesse replied gently, locking eyes with him. Morrison nodded steepling his fingers in front of his face, and then moved his left hand to his lap. Jesse continued to keep eye contact. “Miss Smith said that you wanted to see me?”

“Yes, it has come to my attention that I might have had a slight oversight in not speaking to you right away about this afternoon’s incident. I would like to hear your side of the story,” Morrison gritted out, glancing at Gabe. Jesse bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling at the thought of his dad yelling at his Principal. “So please, if you will?”

“O’course, sir,” Jesse started, he dropped his right hand into his lap, but kept eye contact with Morrison. “Somb and I were in between classes; we have lockers next to each, and we overheard Calhoun and James K. saying some really terrible things about our friend, Fareeha. We uh, went over to them and asked them to stop, which they didn’t take to kindly too, I guess. They got real upset, and that’s when Mr. H and Mr. Dixson came in,” Jesse finished, tipping his head a bit.

“What kind of things did the boys say?”

“Oh, well, I don’t feel right repeating what they said, on account that the words are real ugly and it’s no good to put more of that into the world, even privately.” Jesse paused. “They implied some terrible things about Ms. Amari as well.”

“The were saying things about Mrs. Amari?” Morrison asked, and Jesse could feel his dad’s eyes on him. He jutted his chin up a bit more, trying to seem more confident. 

“ _Ms._ Amari, sir. And yes, Fareeha is her daughter, as I am sure you know. James K. and Calhoun were just being more than unkind about them.”

“But Ms. Amari and Fareeha weren’t around?” Morrison clarified, writing something down on a pad in front of him.

“With all do respect, sir, it doesn’t matter if they were there or not. People should be kind to one another, and to not say something is just as bad – if not worse,” Jesse told Morrison, his voice getting louder and cracking a bit. Being protective was a Reyes’ family trait.

Morrison stared at Jesse, and Gabe coughed loudly, covering his mouth with one hand. Jesse knew that it was to cover up a smirk and a laugh at how he had just put his Principal in his place. He glanced at his dad, and Gabe met the look, giving him a tiny nod. Morrison’s mouth was hanging open, and he cleared his throat. 

“Right, of course. However,” Morrison started, trying to gain control of the situation again. Jesse knew the signs from frustrating his dad the exact same amount. “Mr. Calhoun and Mr. Keeton said that both you and Gabriela cursed them out and threatened their lives.”

“Whoa there, me and Somb did not threaten anyone’s lives, but yes, we did curse at them.”

“What exactly did you say?” Morrison asked, his voice starting to sound grated. 

“We merely asked them how they would feel if someone was saying those kind of things to them, how they would feel if someone implied that their life was worth less than everyone else’s.”

Morrison clicked his tongue, and Jesse could see out of the corner of his eye his dad nodding. Technically, he and Sombra didn’t threaten anyone’s lives; they merely implied ramifications to their actions. Gabe had taught both him and Sombra the importance of being able to figure out loopholes and how to cross the line without crossing the line. A protective measure. Morrison’s eye twitched. 

“Okay,” Morrison said. 

“Okay?” Jesse parroted back, unintentionally. He turned to look at his dad, and he knew that his own face was filled with worry. Gabe’s face looked stormy, and his gaze was fixed on Principal Morrison. His hands gripped the chair tighter and his protective ‘I will fight you to the death’ stance was clear to Jesse. 

Morrison and Gabe both jumped at the sound of a loud bell, Jesse unmoved by the call to end the day. Both his dad and Morrison glanced at the clock in sync, and he knew the time was 2:15. Principal Morrison turned his head back to Jesse, Gabe was following the motion. 

“I will be pulling Mr. Calhoun and Mr. Keeton into the office on Monday. I will reassess their story now that I have yours.” Morrison paused, pulling papers out of his desk. “However, I will still have to assign detention to both you and Gabriela for Monday.” Jesse nodded to that, he had had the feeling that he would end up with one; he finally let his gaze fall. 

Morrison stretched out two pink slips to him, and Jesse took them, shoving them awkwardly into his pocket. He grabbed his left arm again, and stood up. He glanced at Principal Morrison and his dad, and then looked at the door. 

“Jesse,” Gabe started. Jesse looked over at his dad; Gabe’s eyes were still locked onto Morrison. “Get your stuff, and your sister. I will drive you two home.”

“Okay,” Jesse agreed and left the room. Gabe let go of the chair as the door clicked, and he crossed his arms again over his broad chest. Morrison stood up and straightened, trying to match Gabe’s height. 

“I didn’t dismiss him. I would appreciate – “ Gabe interrupted him with a growl.

“One: Jesse is my child. Two: _Jesse is my child_. Do not presume that you get to tell me what you do or do not appreciate me doing when it pertains to my children,” Gabe’s voice was low and threatening, and Morrison had to strain to hear it. Gabe leaned over the desk, uncrossing his arms, and placing his palms flat on its surface. “If you would have spoken to him sooner, rather than calling me in, Morrison, you wouldn’t have to deal with me undermining your authority,” Gabe finished, standing up. He took a step back from the desk, and turned towards the door. He slammed it shut. 

“Fuck,” Morrison said, falling back into his chair cradling his face in his hands. “Fuck.”

* * *

“Ugh, detention?” Sombra complained, taking her pink slip from Jesse. She handed her backpack to Gabe; he hefted it over his shoulder wordlessly. “I wrote your notes for you, Jess.”

“Did you actually write notes? Or did you write notes in that weird code and I have to decipher them and they lead me to a location where my actual notes may or may not be?” Sombra just smirked at her brother. 

“What’s the difference?” She asked. She turned away from Jesse and Gabe. “WINDOW SEAT!” Sombra called out, and ran through the parking lot to the truck. Jesse didn’t even react, just nodded and continued walking in step with his dad. Gabe threw an arm around Jesse’s shoulders. 

“It could have gone worse. You guys did the right thing,” Gabe said. 

“He wouldn’t stop staring at it,” Jesse whispered. Gabe nodded, and held tighter to Jesse’s shoulders. Morrison was just digging himself a deeper grave with Gabe, having made his son feel uncomfortable for having half an arm.

“We have an appointment next week for a new fitting. If you weren’t growing so fast, you wouldn’t need a new prosthetic so often,” Gabe teased, shaking Jesse a bit. His son just nodded. 

“Hurry up!” Sombra shouted, standing at the passenger door. “I see Mrs. Diaz’s tupperware in there, what did she make us?” Jesse stiffened beneath Gabe’s arm. 

“You went to Mrs. Diaz’s?” He asked quietly, his walk slowing.

“Yeah.”

“Did you not trust my work? Did she say something? Was it bad?” Jesse asked, and Gabe stopped them. He stood in front of Jesse, putting a hand on each of his shoulders. He was always surprised on how tall Jesse had gotten in the past year; his son was almost as tall as him now.

“Jess, Mrs. Diaz only sang praises about you and your work. I only went to check since it was your first time by yourself. You did an excellent job,” Gabe told him, his voice reassuring. “I went for my peace of mind – I knew that you had done an excellent job. I am so proud of you.” Jesse nodded. They continued to the truck. “We better hurry up before she breaks a window and eats the tamales.” Sombra was growing just as fast as Jesse and ate like it. Gabe was certain that she would be as tall as him and Jesse, too.

Gabe unlocked the truck as they approached it, and Sombra jumped in it. Jesse squeezed himself into the middle seat from the driver’s side, and Gabe followed him inside, placing Sombra’s backpack on the floor between Jesse’s legs. He waited for his kids to buckle in themselves, and he turned over the engine, easing out of his parking space. He gave a glanced over to his kids, Sombra leaning her head on Jesse’s shoulder, obviously aware of his distress and wanting to comfort him. Gabe knew that she would want to talk about it with him, but she was smart enough not to push so soon after an incident.

“So, tell me about the rest of your day?” Gabe asked, pulling into traffic and heading for home. Sombra didn’t lift her head from Jesse’s shoulder as she started to prattle on about her day, not sparing any details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more family bonding to come - that is a very important theme in this story. i love stories about families and siblings. anyway, chapter three is already written in my notebook, and chapter four is started. i am hoping to have them up this weekend. 
> 
> i am looking for a beta reader, if anyone is interested. i have a lot planned for this story, and i just want it to be perfect. 
> 
> thank you again all, for reading. i make update notes on my [tumblr](http://jellybeanchili.com). feel free to drop me a line!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is explicit content towards the end of the chapter.

“All right heathens, get into the house,” Gabe said, parking the truck in the driveway.

Sombra scrambled out of the truck, and ran to the door, almost colliding with it forgetting it was locked in her haste. Gabe shouldered Sombra’s bag, and made his way to the door with Jesse, his keys jingling as he held them in his hand. Sombra stomped her foot and pointed.

“The door, Dad.”

“You have keys,” Gabe replied, climbing the stairs. He inserted his key into the lock and turned them.

“Yeah, but they are in my bag. Besides, it’s better when you do it.” She slipped into the house the moment the door opened, kicking her shoes off and against the wall right next to the door.

“Kitchen,”Gabe stated. Sombra paused on her way to the stairs, and groaned. He walked past her and could hear the soft ‘damn’ under her voice. Jesse closed the front door, and followed Gabe into the kitchen without a sound. Sombra was the last to enter.

“Sit,” Gabe commended, opening the fridge to put away Mrs. Diaz’s tamales. “We need to talk.”

“Dad – “ Gabe turned and put up a hand, Sombra fell silent.

“I know that you two were trying to do the right thing, that you were trying to protect Fareeha and Ana. But you could’ve gotten a teacher.” Gabe sat down on a chair between his kids. Sombra looked ready for a fight, while Jesse just looked resigned. “Instead you two went about this backwards, and now you have detentions on Monday.”

“Dad – “ Gabe’s hand went up again.

“Here’s what I have decided to do since you did try to do the right thing, this will only be a half grounding,” Gabe started. Sombra huffed, Jesse just stared at his hands. “I have client calls this weekend, and Mrs. Flores and Darlene both expressed a need for yard help. One of you will be helping me, the other will be helping out our neighbors.”

“Ugh. Seriously?”

“Yes, Sombra. Also: Tech Swap.” Sombra’s eyes went wide, mouthing the word ‘no’. “I know that you two have homework to do, so laptops in the kitchen and only on when I am supervising. Phones,” Gabe said, holding out each of his hands to his kids. Jesse gave his up without a fight.

“Look, look. Can’t we be more reasonable? I will totally go with you on these client calls – no complaints,” Sombra pleaded, clutching her phone to her chest. “Like, I can deal with the laptop thing. But my phone? Dad, dad. This just isn’t – “

_“Sombra.”_

“What if something happens? What if there is an emergency?” Gabe stood up, and made his way to a draw next to the fridge. He opened it and rooted around a bit, pulling out a small device. Sombra stared at Gabe. “Papa, no.”

Gabe came back to the table, and sat back down. He put the small device down, and pushed it towards Sombra. He held his hand out again, staring at Sombra. She clutched her phone harder and shook her head.

“Papa, no.” Sombra sounded desperate, looking at the little brick phone on the table. “Anything, a full grounding. But not that.”

 _“Sombra_ ,” Gabe said again, his patience wearing a bit. “Now.” She conceded with a pout and put the phone in his hand. She crossed her arms over her chest as he put her phone next to Jesse’s. He pushed the extra towards her.

“How is this fair? What’s Jesse’s extra punishment? You took my phone and the computer –“

“I took away Jesse’s as well.”

“But he doesn’t care about this kinda stuff!” Sombra said, her voice raising. Gabe shook his head.

“Don’t worry about your brother’s part of the punishment.” She huffed. “So, tomorrow and Sunday you are going to do client calls with me?”

“Yeah.” Gabed turned and faced Jesse.

“Then you are in charge of helping out Mrs. Flores and Darlene. You two will be free from your house arrest after all the work is done,” Gabe said to him. Jesse just nodded. “Alright kiddos, movie night tonight still. What do we want for dessert?”

Sombra pulled a face and rolled her eyes at the question, clearly still upset at Gabe. Jesse didn’t speak and just bent down to open up his backpack, pulling out textbooks and a notepad. Gabe stood up from the table.

“Dinner at five. I guess I will choose dessert.” Sombra jumped up, and ran out the kitchen. Gabe could hear her bounding up the stairs, most likely to grab her laptop. She came back downstairs just as loudly, putting her computer on the kitchen table.

Sombra locked eyes with Gabe, and then tilted her head a bit towards Jesse. Gabe just shook his head, leaning against the counter. He watched his kids working on their homework in silence. Sombra was only half focused on her work, glancing at Jesse every so often. His son never looked up from his work, the sound of him flipping pages and writing notes drowned by Sombra’s consistent clacking on the keyboard.

“Hey,” Sombra whispered, and Gabe couldn’t figure out why, he wasn’t going to stop his children from having a conversation. “Hey, are you okay?”

Jesse didn’t react, head still down and focused on his work. Her face looked frustrated at the non-reaction, and she looked over to Gabe for support. He just shook his head and put his hands up. If Jesse didn’t want to talk yet, then he wasn’t going to force the issue. Gabe knew that making Jesse talk would never go well. Sombra started to say something again, but thought better of it, settling instead to watch Jesse and continue her work.

Sombra and Jesse finished their work in silence. Jesse putting away his books and notepad, standing up and taking his bag with upstairs. Gabe wasn’t worried about Jesse using his computer if left alone, Sombra was right about that. It wasn’t something that would tempt him. Gabe watched Sombra close her computer, and look at him.

“It’s off. And it stays here, I know.” Gabe nodded. She didn’t move from the kitchen table. She fidgeting. “Aren’t you going to confiscate Jesse’s system?” Gabe just gave her a look.

“I only take them from you so you aren’t tempted. I don’t want you to fail. Jesse probably doesn’t even bother unless he has to do papers.” Sombra nodded, she started biting at her nails. “Spit it out, _chamaca_.”

“Can we talk in your room?” She didn’t wait for an answer and just walked out of the kitchen down the hall to Gabe’s room. He followed her with a fond smile on his face.

Gabe sat down next to her on his bed. She was staring at her hands, and he recognized the expression she was thinking hard about what she wanted to say next. It was the same look she wore when she was working through a difficult math problem, or trying to prove something to the other kids in computer club.

“What’s wrong with Jess? He was fine when we got to the principal’s office, and then he had me sent back to class after you talked to Miss Smith – he was okay then. What happened?” She sounded worried and concerned.

“ _Muñequita_ ,” Gabe started, gathering his thoughts.

Raquel had been better at this part of parenting, the part where they would have to sooth their children’s fears, let them know that everything would be okay in the end even if it wasn’t okay right now. It wasn’t that he couldn’t do this part, he just never felt sensitive enough to know to say the right thing. Gabe knew that sometimes his ability to comfort was hampered by this need to just strike to the heart of the issue. It didn’t always help.

Sometimes, he wished she was here to help him with this.

“ _Muñequita_ , I know you are concerned, but Jess doesn’t want to share it. He’ll come around.”

“I’m worried. He’s being too quiet – and I know you know something.” Gabe sighed. He was worried too, Jesse being quiet was never a good sign; Gabe was already preparing himself for a rough night with his son. “Is that why you went easy on him?”

“Sometimes, kiddo, you are too smart for my own good.”

“I know.” She smirked at him. “But you know what happened? He’ll be okay? I don’t like it when I don’t know what is going on.”

“Yes, Sombra,” Gabe reassured her. He grabbed her into a bear hug, and pulled her against his chest. “You are a good sister. And a good daughter. Now if only you would be a good student and not in trouble all the time.”

Sombra shrieked as Gabe started to tickle her. She kicked out her feet and squirmed to escape. Gabe was laughing and he released her as she landed a hard kick to his shin. She ran from his grip and stood at the doorway. She gaped at Gabe with an expression of disbelief.

“Dinner at five, _andale_ ,” Gabe told her, starting to stand. She shrieked again and ran out the door. He listened to her footsteps go down the hall and go up the stairs. Gabe aborted standing, and just let himself fall back onto the bed.

Raquel would be so proud of her daughter. She would have known what to say, would have been better at reassuring her. Raquel would not have missed the deadline for that scholarship that Sombra so desperately needed. Their daughter was too smart for public school and needed more of a challenge so she could get into the best college.

“Raquel, they are growing up too fast,” Gabe said, staring at the ceiling. “Our little girl is advancing through school fast, I cannot believe that she is only twelve and will be ready to graduate when Jesse does. They are such trouble makers.”

He sighed, and rolled over to his side, grabbing a pillow to his chest. It didn’t do well to dwell on Raquel. Gabe had too much regret and sadness about her, and it brought up thoughts of worry about his parenting skills. Gabe wanted to be the best father he could, give his children everything that he never had when he was growing up. There was no point in disturbing the dead with his woes about his parenting skills; he needed stress relief. 

Gabe rolled back over onto his back, and looked towards his door. Sombra had left it open in her haste to escape him. Jesse would still be upstairs, and he looked over to his dresser. The analog clock sitting on it read a quarter after four. If Gabe did this right, he could have fifteen whole minutes of stress relief with both kids in the house. He would even have time to get cleaned up, and heat up dinner.

He stood up, and walked to the door, listening to make sure neither of his kids were downstairs. Satisfied, he shut it, debating on locking it but deciding against it. If anything happened he didn’t want his kids to not be able to get him, or for anything to impede him from protecting his children. He was willing to give up privacy for the sake of his children.

He walked back to the bed, taking off his pants and socks. He left on his tee shirt and boxers, not wanting or needing to make a huge production out of this. He only wanted the relief, everything else would be secondary to the act, and he didn’t need to be naked to perform for himself.

He laid back down the bed, propping his head on the many pillows. He hadn’t done anything like this with the kids in the house in years. The last time was when Raquel was still around, and their marriage was falling apart. Raquel had taken to sleeping in the guest room, and Gabe had been so frustrated from months of fighting. He had just needed a moment of relief, even if his kids had been upstairs playing with their mom.

Gabe blew out a long breath, pushing the thought of Raquel to the back of his mind. He did not want to see her face when he did this, it hadn’t felt right since they had separated and subsequently divorced. He closed his eyes, and conjured up another image, anything to help fulfill the need. His mind turned to Principal Morrison.

Gabe let out an angry grunt. His mind ignored him, keeping the image of the blond haired principal in his mind. For a moment, Gabe wondered if he should feel guilty about the fact that he was going to masturbate to someone who was cruel to his child. He let the thought go, and focused on the image of Principal Morrison.

Gabe could admit that he had found the man attractive. He let his hand into his boxers, and he gripped himself harshly, still focusing on the thought of Morrison. He thought about the man’s thick thighs, and the broad chest. Morrison had a sharp jaw line. Gabe envisioned what Morrison would like on his knees, his mouth stuffed full of his cock, drool everywhere. How Morrison would look if he thrusted into him, using him as he pleased.

Gabe fisted his cock, hand moving up and down. His hips bucked in response. He thought about Morrison’s thighs and how it would feel to have them wrapped around his head as he ate the man out. How he could turn that smug son of a bitch into mush, and keep him under his control. How needy Morrison would be, how much he would need Gabe. And then Gabe would leave him, because no one pulled shit on his kids.

He twisted his hand roughly, and orgasmed, groaned quietly. He breathed deeply, stilling his hand. He stayed still, waiting for his heart rate to slow down. He looked at the clock on the dresser, he had completed his stress relief session in seven minutes flat, a decent feat for a single dad. He rolled off the bed, and went into his en suite bathroom.

Gabe washed his hands, and pulled off his boxers and tee shirt, throwing the clothes into the hamper. He wandered into his walk closet, and pulled on a clean shirt. He looked back at the hamper and decided that he would be doing laundry this week, he didn’t need to have his kids discovering this mess. Even if he had to deal with their soiled clothes all the time.

He walked back into the bedroom, pulling on his discarded jeans and left his feet bare. He left his room, and went back into the kitchen, figuring out what else he was going to make for dinner for his kids. The two of them were growing so fast and usually ate everything in the house. He went through the fridge and set about making dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omgosh, seriously, you guys are amazing. i cannot believe how well received this story is - thank you so much for reading! i hope everyone is enjoying this piece so far.
> 
> also, i would like to extend sincere gratitude to [DaughterOfInkAndLetters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfInkAndLetters/pseuds/DaughterOfInkAndLetters) for helping me edit this chapter, and their input. it is deeply appreciated. thank you so so so much. 
> 
> as always you can also visit me on [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com).


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a Jack chapter.

“Fuck,” Jack said, falling back into his chair cradling his face his hands. “Fuck.”

Jack had officially fucked up with Gabriel, no – Reyes. He had been unprofessional and lost control of the situation upon seeing Reyes. He had not been expecting the father of known troublemakers would be so good looking, and so damn protective of his kids. Jack had misread Reyes’ original body language, and completely fucked up.

Reyes had held himself with an air demanding respect, and what seemed like a need to see authority in the room. Jack had read the body language as a demand for him to show Reyes’ kid how he wasn’t going to take any shit. That Jack knew how to handle a situation, and how he could get respect from a known troublemaker.

Jack had never been so blindsided by his own stupidity, even when he was a teenager. He hadn’t been so quickly attracted to anyone since he was sixteen. He was nearly forty now, and now nursing a crush on a parent that could probably kill him with untold efficiency, and Jack would be happy to let him do it.

Jack stood up, pushing his chair from the desk. He bent down and picked up his briefcase, setting it down on the desk. He shuffled through some files, picking and choosing before putting some of them away in the case. He closed it, picked it up, and walked towards the door to leave the office. There was no need to stay late on a Friday.

Jack walked out into the parking lot, surveying the teens and teachers going for their cars. He attempted to convince himself that he wasn’t checking the parking lot to see if Reyes and his kids were still around. He shook his head, scolding himself: it was ridiculous to feel this lovelorn so fast. Jack simply felt too old to have a crush.

“Jack,” a gentle, accented voice said behind him. He turned to look, seeing _Ms._ Amari walking towards him, a large box in her hands. A tall teenage girl was standing with her, who Jack assumed was her daughter Fareeha. “Fareeha, take the keys, and the box. I will be there in a moment.”

Fareeha just nodded, grabbing the keys and taking the box away from her mother with one hand, tucking it up under her arm. She didn’t so much as glance at Jack as she brushed passed him, heading for a dark sedan. Amari had a soft smile on her face as she watched her daughter.

“I remember when she was barely up to my knees, and now she is a whole head taller than me. They grow up so fast,” Amari said to Jack. He just nodded. “I heard that you met Gabe.”

“That got around fast,” Jack said gruffly. Amari shrugged.

“How did it go?”

“About as well as any meeting with a parent when their kid is in trouble,” Jack told her, embarrassed to admit out loud to her that it went badly.

“I’ve know Gabe a long time, Jack. I don’t think he’s ever had a meeting with a principal go well in any sense of the word. He’s too stubborn and protective for that.”

“That’s not information that Callahan passed onto me about the Reyes’. I didn’t think that he would be so . . . “ Jack trailed off trying to think of the appropriate word. “Offended.”

“Well, when it comes to a parent’s child, there is probably nothing they wouldn’t do. What are you going to do about Calhoun and Keeton?”

“I’m going to bring them back to the office on Monday. I should have gotten both sides sooner,” Jack finished. Amari just nodded.

“Well, you will fix it on Monday,” She said. Amari hummed a bit. “Now, this was your first week abouts, and so, I am inviting you to dinner on Sunday. It is not a request, you cannot say no.”

“Of course then,” Jack said to her. A car honk sounded throughout the parking lot, and they both turned to it; it was Fareeha, sitting in the driver's seat of the sedan. “It looks like you are past curfew.” Ana tossed her head back and laughed, her hair falling out of place and revealing a dark eyepatch over one eye.

“She’s so impatient, I don’t know where she gets it. I will see you Sunday, Jack,” Amari told him and walked towards the car. Jack just watched her walk away, and get into the passenger seat. The sedan drove away as soon as Amari’s door was closed.

Jack walked to his little coupe and headed home.

* * *

“Corn, I am home,” Jack called out as he opened his apartment door. He could hear soft clicking of nails on the linoleum floor as Corn walked to him. He smiled at the dog, crouching to take Corn’s face in his hands. He scratched his black ears and gently stroked his head. “What a day it has been. Do we feel like going out for a walk?”

Corn bounced a bit on his paws, tongue hanging out his mouth. He let out a small boof, circling a bit as Jack shed his blazer and loafers. Jack walked past his dog, and entered into the bedroom, changing into basketball shorts and sneakers. Corn continued to follow him, circling slowly but still a bit excited.

“All right, old boy,” Jack told the dog. “Let’s go.”

They walked to the door together, Jack grabbing Corn’s black leash and hooking it onto his matching collar. Together they left the apartment, heading for the park.

Corn had come into Jack’s life shortly before he left Indiana. His therapist there strongly suggested he get a companion to help him get out of the house more. Jack had agreed reluctantly and headed to the animal shelter to adopt an older dog. He ended up with Corn, an eleven year old black and white Irish setter. Jack conceded after getting Corn that he was a good idea.

Jack let Corn off the leash once they were in the dog park. He grabbed a tennis ball from ball barrel, Corn getting excited at the thought of chasing something. Corn might have been an older dog, but he had yet to lose his exuberance. Corn took off after the tennis ball, Jack waiting for his dog to return. They played at the park for an hour.

When Jack and Corn got back home, he put down food for Corn, and then rummaged through his refrigerator for food for himself. He came out with two glass bottles of beer, and a half a slice of rotted cheese. He threw the cheese away, and popped open one of the beer bottles, heading into the living room.

The only furniture in Jack’s living room was a leather recliner, and a coffee table. His TV was mounted directly onto the wall. One of Corn’s beds was on the floor next to the chair. Other than the TV, the walls were barren and painted a whitish-grey color. Jack sat down in the chair, holding the beer in one hand, and digging into the side of cushion for the remote.

Corn laid down in his bed as Jack turned on the TV. Jack clicked on PBS, settling in for Antiques Roadshow. He set his hand down, scratching Corn on the head, and drank his beer while watching the show. Corn boofed, and went to sleep.

“It’s gonna be a long weekend, Corn,” Jack whispered, not wanting to wake up the dog. “I met a student’s dad today, and Corn, I made a fool of myself. I haven’t been that tongued tied since I was sixteen.”

Jack sighed, looking over the chair at Corn. He always talked to Corn about his problems, and the dog was always asleep. He continued the petting his dog, scratching his ears gently. 

Venting to Corn usually made Jack feel better, but he had this overwhelming need to make things better Reyes. And Jack didn’t think discussing the problem with Corn was going to help him form a plan this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowzers, the response to the last chapter was overwhelming. thank you again for reading and sticking with me! updates might be a bit slower because i am heading towards the end of NaNoWriMo and that takes a lot energy. chapter five is complete, and chapter six is started. just gotta find the time to put them in a word document. 
> 
> a BIG thank you to my beta reader [DaughterOfInkAndLetters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfInkAndLetters/pseuds/DaughterOfInkAndLetters) \- without them this chapter would have not been the same. i am so indebted to have been able to bounce off ideas and figure out that Jack needed a dog, otherwise he would have been too sad!
> 
> and, remember, you can always find me on [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com): i'm very gentle. :)


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another Jack chapter, with bonus Ana.

Corn whined at the foot of the bed, putting a paw on the comforter and then removing it. Jack groaned, rolling over in bed. He pulled the cover over his face, and Corn just whined louder, nails clicking on the linoleum flooring as he back up, making to jump on the bed. Jack pulled the comforter down a bit, narrowing his eyes at the dog.

“Don’t you dare,” He said, and Corn ignored him, jumping on the bed and landing on his head. “Fine, fine – I’m up. Get off the bed, Corn.”

Jack sat up in bed, pushing the covers over Corn. The dog yipped, wriggling about and trying to get out of the cocoon that Jack wrapped him up in. Jack pushed Corn’s head away as the dog licked his face, getting out of the blankets. He put his feet on the floor, stretching; Corn jumped off the bed, and ran out of the room. Jack followed him into the bathroom.

“Corn, what is the rush – it’s like six thirty on Sunday.” He pushed the dog out of the bathroom and closed the door for privacy. He got ready for his day while Corn waited outside of the bathroom.

“Corn, seriously?” Jack complained to the dog as he stepped out into the hallway. Corn ran ahead of him to the kitchen, and turned back to him, practically pushing him down the hall. “All right, all right. Breakfast, and then a serious talk.”

Jack pulled Corn’s personalized ceramic bowl from the cabinet, white with little ears of corn hand painted on it. He filled it with Corn’s breakfast, placing it on the floor and then looking in his fridge for his own breakfast. It was two beers emptier than it was on Friday, and still completely useless. He closed the door, and watched Corn eat instead.

“I cannot believe it’s Sunday already,” He complained to Corn. Corn ignored him in favor of his own breakfast, but Jack knew the dog was rolling his eyes at him. “Yeah, I know. I’m pathetic.”

Corn looked up at him, licking his snout. He cocked his head at Jack, and Jack just nodded. He walked back to the bedroom, Corn following him. He got dressed for a run, while Corn pranced around excited to be going out early in the morning. They both made it to the door, Jack grabbing the leash and clipping it on Corn’s collar.

They left the apartment at a brisk pace, breaking into a run in the early morning, heading for the dog park and nature trails.

* * *

“So, Corn, what do you think I should wear to this dinner?” Jack asked, looking at the dog. Corn just let out a huff, laying his head on his paws while Jack went through his closet. “I should probably forgo a tie, huh? I don’t think they will be too happy with business attire, or my running attire.”

Corn didn’t move his head, just staring at Jack. He nodded back in response, pulling out a black button down and some black slacks. He got dressed with Corn still watching him, and feeling very judged by the dog. He walked out to room, Corn not following this time. The dog just let out a small boof.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jack called back Corn from the front door. He grabbed his keys. “Don’t have any parties, Corn. I will be back by midnight – probably before.” He opened the door and stepped out, locking it behind him. He headed to the garage, hopping into his little coupe and making the drive to the Amari’s.

Amari lived on the older and more established part of town, nothing like the new and sleek apartments and stores around Jack. It was kind of quaint, and some parts were definitely run down. But Amari lived in one of those little neighborhoods where the neighborhood watch association was active and probably run by her. Jack parked his car near the next driveway, and walked up her short driveway to the house. He wondered if he would meet her husband.

He knocked on the door, rocking back on his heels a bit as he heard some loud yelling and stomping to the door. It was wrenched open violently on its hinges, Fareeha standing there with a scowl. She looked at Jack with disgust, as if he was nothing more than wet trash in the way. He smiled at her, giving a little wave.

“Good evening,” He said.

“Yeah,” Fareeha replied, turning away from Jack, she yelled behind her. “MORRISON’S HERE!”

“LET HIM IN! KEEP THE DOOR CLOSED, WE AREN’T AIRING THE DAMN NEIGHBORHOOD!” Amari hollered back, and Fareeha rolled her eyes. She stepped away from the door and let Jack into the house. He stood in the doorway, and Fareeha just turned and walked down the hallway, slamming a door behind her. He closed the front door, and just stood in front of it, hands in his pockets.

“Ah, Jack. Did Fareeha abandon you?” Amari asked, peeking out from the kitchen. “Don’t take it personally Jack – she doesn’t like anyone at this age but Jess.”

“Oh,” Jack replied. He walked towards Amari, and she pointed with her foot to a stool. She had a large ceramic bowl in her hands, working on something near the stove. “What are we making, Amari?”

“Ana,” She said not skipping a beat. “And it’s spaetzle – an old family recipe from a friend.”

“Oh, never had it.” She turned and looked at him with a grin.

“I believe that - you don’t seem like an adventurous eater.” She hummed a little, opening up the oven. “I made some lamb to go with it, and fried Brussel sprouts. You have had lamb before, yes?”

“Yes, Ana.” She put the lamb chops on the counter, and pulled plates out of the cabinet placing them next to the chops. She took tongs and plated the food, grabbing both of them and walking out of the kitchen to the dining room. Jack followed her.

“So, Jack, tell me how you are liking Grand Ridge so far?” Ana asked, sitting down across from Jack. She stared at him with her one good eye, and he felt like he was on trial.

“It’s different, you know, I grew up in a small town. This place is bigger, and definitely developing faster.” He paused, stabbing a brussel sprout with his fork and chewing slowly. “Corn likes it though – you guys have better dog parks.”

“Corn?” She arched an eyebrow, and he flushed.

“My dog, his name is Corn,” Jack told her. She nodded, eating. “I, uh, adopted him before I moved here. He likes going to the park and chasing balls.”

“I’m sure he does.”

“Ah – tennis balls, I mean – “ Jack stuttered, and Ana laughed at him.

“Relax, this is supposed to be a friendly dinner, Jack.”

“Right,” he said. He glanced around. “Isn’t Fareeha going to eat with us?”

“No. She said she has homework, so she ate already. Just excuses to avoid this – I really wouldn’t take it personally.”

He nodded, cutting up some of the lamb and eating it. The meat was perfectly cooked, and he didn’t know if the spaetzle was cooked right but it tasted fantastic. The whole dish was better than what he had been able to scrounge up and eat in the last week or so. It made his fridge problem all the more sadder in his mind. He chewed thoughtfully, trying to figure out a way to ask about Ana’s husband. The small part of the house he had seen didn’t show any signs of a man living here with her and her daughter.

“This is really good, Ana. I haven’t eaten this well in a while.”

“I figured.” He gave her a questioning look. “I’ve seen you in line at the cafeteria – the only teachers who eat cafeteria food can’t or won’t cook for themselves.”

“You don’t miss anything, do you?”

“No,” Ana told him, standing up. “Do you want some water?” He nodded and she left the dining room. He could hear her pull glasses out of the cabinet and the faucet go on. He continued to eat, looking around the room.

It was cozy and warm, and very much unlike his own place. Ana had a curio in the corner – pictures of her and Fareeha at different ages, trinkets from all over the world, and a tea set with a flower printed ceramic kettle, matching cups, creamer, and sugar holder. All of the pieces looked well loved and in the right place. Nothing seemed cluttered.

Ana put a glass in front of him, sitting back down in her seat, taking a long drink. He thanked her, taking a drink as well, and then went back to eating. They sat in silence for the rest of the meal, Ana giving glances to Jack every now again.

“That really was a good meal, Ana. Thank you,” Jack told her again, putting his fork and napkin on the plate. He pushed the plate away from him, and Ana smiled doing the same.

“Thank you.” Jack stood up, grabbing his and Ana’s plate, she put a hand out to stop him. “Don’t worry about it, Jack. It’s Fareeha’s night to do dishes.” She stood up and took Jack’s arm in hers. “I put the kettle on before, let’s have some tea on the porch.”

She practically pushed him out the door, to some chairs under the covered porch. He sat down, and nearly jumped at the ensuing argument being yelled between Ana and Fareeha about the dining room. Doors slammed, and Ana made it out to the porch the floral tea set on a silver tray with of the matching cups. She placed it on the little table between the chairs.

“Having a bit of trouble?” Jack asked, picking up the cup. It was strongly floral smelling, and he almost balked at the tangy and flowery flavor. He put the cup down, and Ana just laughed quietly.

“None more than usual,” Ana replied, drinking her own tea. “Fareeha is in a transitional period in her life, you don’t have teenagers. You only yell at them at school.”

“That’s not . . . untrue,” Jack conceded. He stared out into the yard and the neighborhood. It seemed so far fetched that he was sitting here having tea with Ana. “So, uh, it’s just you and Fareeha?”

“Yes.” The answer was definite. “It’s always just been me and Fareeha.”

“Seriously?” Jack questioned, eyebrow quirked; Ana just nodded, sipping her tea. Fareeha appeared in the doorway.

“I’m done with the dining room, and the dishes. Do you need anything else?” Fareeha asked, ignoring Jack completely.

“No, thank you Fareeha. Have a good night,” Ana told her, and Fareeha walked over to her. She bent over her and kissed her mother on the cheek; Ana returned the gesture. “Thank you.”

“Good night, mother.” Jack and Ana watched her walk back into the house, this time not slamming the door. Ana just shrugged at Jack, pouring herself a second cup of tea.

“So, tell me more about yourself Jack. Anything else going on with you besides a dog and work?”

“I haven’t really had time to do anything but work, Ana. You are the first person to extend an invite to me.”

“That’s just sad, Jack,” Ana said, and he nodded. She opened her mouth to continue but loud honking cut her off. They both turned to see a truck near the next door neighbor’s driveway revving near Jack’s car. “Oh-oh. This should be good.”

“What?” The door to the truck opened and slammed, engine still running. Jack paled, seeing Reyes practically running up Ana’s lawn. “What the – “

“Oh, didn’t I tell you? Gabriel is my neighbor.” Jack could have smacked her as Gabriel leapt up the stairwell. Jack could have sworn Reyes was foaming at the mouth, and he still found him completely attractive. “Hello, Gabriel.”

“Ana – is that your _guest’s_ car?” Gabriel spat out, pointing at Jack’s little coupe. Jack noticed the veins in his neck straining against dark skin. His mouth went dry. “It’s blocking my driveway.”

“Uh, I was sure that, uh, well, um,” Jack stuttered, and Gabe turned to him; Jack felt like he went paler than possible. “Sorry, I can move it – “

“ _Now_. I just spent the whole day dealing with clients and my daughter, and – “

“It’s not blocking the driveway - look, Sombra just parked the truck. Sit back down, Jack. Gabriel go home and stop yelling at my guest,” Ana ordered, and to Jack’s surprise Reyes actually listened.

“Uh, okay,” Jack said, sitting back down. Gabe pointed at him, and started walking off the porch and towards his house across the lawn. “What was his problem?”

The moment the words left Jack’s mouth, he felt it: a cold breeze through the air, and a shiver down his spine. Reyes stopped dead, turning back around slowly. His life flashed before his eyes as Gabe locked eyes with his, sneering. Jack would swear that Reyes just materialized back onto the porch.

“Excuse me?” Gabriel growled. “Who – “

“DAD!” Sombra called out, appearing on the porch. “Dinner.”

“Not now. I am about to – “ Sombra tugged on his elbow and stomped her feet. “What?”

“You know, I can always ask Jess to make dinner for us.” Sombra paused, then looked around Gabe at Jack. “Jesse loves to experiment with food.”

“Gabriela, so help me – “ Gabe attempted to interrupt but Sombra cut him off again.

“We have canned pumpkin and pie crust in the house. Which wouldn’t be bad, but Mrs. Flores gave Jess some vegetables from the garden, and extra meat she got from the butcher.”

“You,” Gabe snapped at Jack, narrowing his eyes. “Are lucky that I have to go save my children from food poisoning. I will be watching you, Morrison.”

“Good night, Gabe,” Ana called out to him. Gabe waved at her, and picked up Sombra, tucking her under his arm, descending from the porch and making the trip across the lawn for the second time. Jack just watched in amazement, astonished and a little turned on by Reyes’ display of strength. He swallowed thickly, and Ana turned to him giving him a knowing look. “You owe her one – Sombra just saved you.”

“I don’t even know what happened, Ana,” Jack said, looking very bewildered. Ana bit her lip to stop from laughing at him. He turned his head a little, trying to get another glance at Reyes before he disappeared into his house. He just missed him, the door shutting loudly.

“Jack, you are very helpless at this.” She put down her cup, and stood up. “That seems like a fitting end to our night – plus, we have school in the morning.”

“Right, right,” Jack agreed, standing up. He looked at his cup and went to pick it up.

“Don’t worry about it, Jack. You better move your car before Gabe decides to let Jess have run of the kitchen and come back here to finish you off.” Jack nodded, checking his pocket for his keys.

“Thank you for dinner, Ana.” She nodded and walked him to the stairs.

“You’re welcome, Jack. Drive home safe, and visit a grocery store sometime this week. I don’t want to find out that you are buying food at the cafeteria again. It’s not healthy. For anyone.”

“Yeah.” He walked down the driveway, and hurried to his car. He needed to take care of Corn anyway, and talk to the dog about how he had once again messed up with Reyes. This was his life now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who the hell would i be without my beta reader? i swear, i would be nothing. N-O-T-H-I-N-G. thank you so so much [DaughterOfInkAndLetters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfInkAndLetters/pseuds/DaughterOfInkAndLetters). your input is more valuable than you know. 
> 
> also, OMGOSH. you guys! the reviews, the kudos, the fact that some of y'all reached on tumbles ~ my heart sings. i am so amazed and grateful. thank you for reading and enjoying the story! :)
> 
> for updates and random shit, visit my [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com).


	6. Chapter Six

“Sombra, Jess – hurry up,” Gabe called up the stairs, jumping up and down a bit putting on his boots. “ _NIÑOS_!”

“COMING!” They both yelled back, bounding down the stairs. Sombra tripped, and smacked right into Gabe, Jesse following suit as he couldn’t stop in time. Gabe let out an ‘oof’ as his kids’ elbows and knees hit into him. Gabe pushed them to the side of him as gently as possible, helping them roll off of him onto the floor.

“G’morning,” Sombra said sheepishly, sitting up and rubbing her head. “Are you ready, _papá_?”

“Oh my – “ Gabe groaned, and stood up. He put his hands out and helped both his kids stand up. “One of you needs to get a driver’s license.”

“Well, I’m twelve,” Sombra started, she pointed her thumb at Jesse. “And Jess doesn’t want to drive. So, I guess you are stuck with taking us to school.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gabe replied, and grabbed both of them in a bear hug. Sombra groaned and pushed at him, but Gabe didn’t relent. “I enjoy these mornings with you two running into me, and us leaving late and listening to you bitch about missing A/V Club.”

“AH! A/V club! C’mon.” She struggled a bit more, and Gabe let them go. Both teens rushed to the door, grabbing their backpacks and putting on shoes as Gabe pushed them out the door. Sombra scrambled to the passenger side, silently trying to urge Jesse and Gabe to go faster. She knew antagonizing her dad at this point would be a fruitless errand.

Gabe waited for Jesse to slide into the middle seat, and then followed in after him. He watched them buckle in before making his way to the school, the clock on the dashboard reading 5:15 am; early enough to miss all the school and work force traffic.

“It’s Wednesday, do we have any clubs this afternoon?”

“Yeah, computer club. And chess?” Jess shook his head, still probably half asleep. He wasn’t part of A/V club but if one kid was going to school early, both of them were. “Just me then.”

“Alright. Pizza tonight ‘cos I gotta go grocery shopping,” Gabe told them. “Text me your topping demands before you get home, Sombra. Jess and I have a doctor’s appointment this afternoon.”

“Okay,” She responded.

Jesse just nodded, head against Gabe’s shoulder. Sombra leaned against the window, not wanting to disturb Jesse, who was falling back asleep. Gabe almost felt bad for making them go to school together at the same time, but Wednesday mornings from 5.30a until 8.30a was his only private time. It was sacred to him.

They pulled into the school parking, throwing the truck into park in front of the main office. Sombra’s door was open and she was to the school before the truck braked fully. Gabe chuckled, and shrugged his shoulder to wake Jesse up. He groaned in response, but refused to open his eyes; Gabe looked out into the parking lot, checking out the cars. He glared at a tiny blue coupe.

“You know, you can’t set it on fire just by thinking about it,” Jesse’s voice was quiet and sleepy, and he moved his head away from Gabe’s shoulder, sliding towards the open passenger side. “You’ll be here at one?”

“Yup, _chamaco_. Remind your sister to get me her pizza toppings later.” Jesse nodded, and got of the truck, shutting the door and meeting Sombra at the main office door. Together they waited for someone to open it, and Gabe stayed to watch.

He knew that the chances of his kids getting kidnapped were slim, and if they were, Sombra would drive them batty before they got out of the parking lot. But he couldn’t bring himself to leave without seeing them go into the school. Gabe had to know that they were safely in the school if he was going to have a less stressful day.

Gabe pulled out of the parking lot, turning on the radio to the lowest volume. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, deciding to take the long way home during the quiet part of the morning. He wanted to scope out some of the new neighborhoods on this side of town, everything was developing so fast he barely had time to keep up.

He didn’t like the new modern homes, and their small, sleek lawns. They seemed cold and uninviting, a juxtaposition to his own craftsman style two story home, with a larger unkempt lawn. The same home that he grew up in when he was a child. His parents had gifted him the house as a wedding gift when he married Raquel, so they would have somewhere nice to raise their children.

Raquel had been weary of accepting the gift, wanting her and Gabe to make their own way. He hadn’t seen it that way: being able to raise his children in his childhood home was a dream he didn’t even know that he had. She relented due to the fact that Jesse was coming real fast, and they didn’t have any other place to go.

Raquel was twenty-two finishing up her bachelor's in sociology when Gabe met her, barely twenty-four and fresh out of the military. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and to this day Gabe still didn’t know why she agreed to go out with him. He didn’t question it though, especially with Jesse and Sombra coming out of that decision.

He continued his drive home, reminiscing about Raquel and their early days of marriage. Jesse being so small and curious. He looked just like his mother, and he took after her as well. Both Jesse and Raquel were known to hold a grudge and be a bit petty at times. But they were gentle people over all, real people pleasers. Jesse was really the light of his life.

Sombra, however, was Gabe’s little shadow. She was so much like him that it made him want to be a better person just to have a greater effect on her. Sombra had his temper, and wasn’t as good as he was at controlling at all times. But, she was just as protective as he was, always wanting to make sure that people were treated right. That was the kind of thing he was happy to pass down to her. He and Raquel weren’t really sure where her smarts came from though, they had supposed they were just lucky.

He pulled into the driveway of his home, and got out of the truck. He entered the house, still walking quietly in the morning air; he just didn’t want disturb the feeling of it all. He took off his boots, and looked around the living room. The house looked like it had been hit by a storm.

“Guess we’re gonna clean today,” Gabe said to himself. He was taking the day off from work to make sure he could bring Jesse to his doctor’s appointment. The perks of owning his business was that he decided when he dealt with clients. It also helped that Sombra set up his appointment system and made sure that there were black out dates.

He wondered in the kitchen, grabbing a trash bag and cleaning supplies. He was going to clean the house from top to bottom, do laundry, and food shopping. Gabe was in the military, he could get this all done by the time he had to go and pick up his kid. It would be good for them, the only person who did any cleaning in the last few months was Jesse.

He picked through laundry thrown around the living room, mostly his and Sombra’s. He cleaned the television, and coffee table. Then vacuumed the throw rug, trying to figure out why they still had a throw rug when it was so much easier to sweep and mop. He worked his way through the first floor, starting a load of laundry before heading upstairs to the kids’ bathroom and bedrooms.

When the kids started to get older, Gabe had felt guilty for going into their rooms when they were gone. He had hated it when his parents did that to him as a teenager, but raising his own had alleviated him of some of that guilt. Gabe didn’t generally go through their stuff, not unless they were acting strange or he thought they were hiding things.

Sombra’s room, as always looked like a hurricane had been through it. Everywhere except her computer area, which was completely opposite to the rest of the room. He groaned as he picked through snack wrappers and soda cans, planning on banning food from upstairs again. She had a garbage can, it was right there. He gathered her laundry as well, making a mental note to find out from her who took her shopping for training bras. It was probably embarrassing to her to ask her dad for that, but he believed that was his job with Raquel gone.

He moved onto Jesse’s room, clean as ever. Even the dirty laundry was put into its own little hamper. The trash can was empty and his closet was organized. The only thing not in form was the bed, which Jesse never made, and Gabe never felt the need to pressure him about it because he was the only one of the three of them that cleaned regularly.

Gabe only needed to do a cursory glance at the bathroom to know that Jesse had cleaned it. He was going to have to get Sombra to help him out more with that, it was completely unfair that her brother always took care of the bathroom. Including Gabe’s on occasion. He took the garbage bag and the kids’ laundry downstairs. He got their stuff started as he moved the previous load to the dryer.

“Okay, what’s in the fridge?” He asked out loud, looking inside of it. Not enough to feed anyone. No, not enough to feed anyone real food. He was sure that Jesse could take the whatever he found in here and make some culinary creation, but Gabe didn’t want to risk that. Sombra and him would have to eat it, and he didn’t think he could stomach another round of Jesse’s ‘Pumpkin Pot Pie Meat Extravaganza’. He shuddered to think what his son would make with soft tofu, mayo, pickles and hot mustard.

“We definitely need better food. Plus stuff for Ana’s Sunday dinner,” Gabe continued, checking the pantry and the cabinets over the stove and sink. He made mental notes of what they needed, and what surprise foods he could get the kids. “Still gonna do pizza tonight though.”

He scratched his head, and checked the clock on the stove. He actually had some time to relax before heading back out to hit the grocery store. He plucked Jesse’s handwritten grocery list off the fridge and tucked it into his wallet; then went to lay down on the couch, turning on the tv to public access to watch American Woodshop and Garden Smart.

Gabe woke to the dryer letting out a shrill ring, jerking up and almost falling off the couch. He groaned, and stood up, heading into the laundry room to fold and switch out the wash. He worked quickly, going over in his head what he needed at the grocery store. He finished up, grabbing his keys, and locking the house, making his way to the store.

He went through the aisles, grabbing fresh produce that Jesse requested. He didn’t mind indulging Jesse’s flare for cooking, not everything that he made was ended in failure. Sometimes his creations were amazing, re: blackened turkey wrapped in thick cut maple bacon. That was perfection, Gabe and Sombra still sometimes dreamed about it. Other times it was extra gooey nutella sweet potato and tofu broccoli casserole.

Gabe finished grocery shopping in record time, checking Jesse’s list against his own cart. He double checked for the ice cream and baking ingredients, and that he put seafood in there as well. He made sure to throw some frozen foods for Sombra, pizzas and mac ‘n cheese. He rolled the cart to the checkout stand, grabbing a few gossip rags for himself.

“Hey Mr. Reyes,” the cashier said. He waited for Gabe to load the belt, making sure to ring up and bag his items in the precise order he had unloaded the cart. Gabe flipped through some of the gossip rags he picked up, putting one down and grabbing a wedding one instead. He put them on the belt last.

“How’s your mother, Billy?”

“She’s good. Doc said she should be out of the hospital soon,” Billy replied. He picked up the magazines.

“That’s good. You can leave those out.” Billy nodded his head, and finished the order, letting the register total it.

“Thanks. That will be one-fifty-seven seventy-two.” Gabe groaned, pulling out his wallet, and running his card through while Billy put the bags in the cart. “Here’s your receipt.”

“Thanks. Tell your mother that Gabe says hi.” Billy nodded, and Gabe left the store. He packed the truck, and drove home. He unloaded the bags in the house, taking care to put Jesse’s cooking stuff in his cabinet, smiling at the stuff his kid requested. He was glad that Jesse had some sort of creative outlet. When he had come back to live with Gabe again, he didn’t know how to handle his son’s depression and anger at the circumstances.

Sombra had always been easy for Gabe. She knew what she wanted, and was very upfront about her needs. She initiated and made sure that he knew that she was going to do something for herself. It lead to her joining soccer and lacrosse, followed by computer club, audio visual club, rocket club (her own creation: a mix between astronomy club and launching handmade rockets into the atmosphere) and a surprising love for theatre. His little girl was always busy, and it was sometimes glaringly obvious that Jesse wasn’t doing as well when compared to her.

He encouraged Jess to try new things, and he had made it a rule that he needed to be part of at least one physical activity (that wasn’t getting into fights after school), and one ‘nerd club’ as Sombra always put it. Jesse conceded and joined chess, but hadn’t really found a sport or activity at school he felt good enough to join after the accident. He did tend a vegetable garden in their backyard, helped Gabe out with work, and often took care of their neighbor’s yards.

Gabe’s largest help in getting Jesse out of the house was their neighbor Darlene. He had thought in the beginning that she was trying to seduce his son, being a middle aged bachelorette. In actuality, she weaseled out of Jesse his love for all things equine, and she just happened to own a few horses. Darlene’s offer didn’t come from pity, but from a desire to share her passion since she didn’t have children of her own.

Jesse eventually gave into Darlene’s requests to help her with her horses, and started lessons under her careful gaze. When she was younger she used to be a rodeo queen and she hadn’t lost her touch. On occasion, Jesse would let Gabe and Sombra come up with them to watch, but mostly it was something enjoyed on his own with Darlene. Gabe tried not to begrudge him that.

He finished putting away the groceries, and then went to take care of the laundry he left in the dryer. He ironed everything and folded it neatly, checking the time to make sure he wasn’t going to be late in picking Jesse up for his appointment. It was almost half past twelve and he had to go get his son.

* * *

Gabe waited at the office for Jesse, fingers tapping on the counter. Miss Smith gave him stink eye for it, but didn’t say anything. He stared at the door leading to the principal and vice principal offices, just hoping a little bit to see Morrison. He really wanted to confront him without his kids around to witness it; the door to the main office opened, and Gabe turned his head with a smile.

“Jess,” He greeted, throwing an arm around his son’s shoulders. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Jesse replied, adjusting his bag a bit. Gabe turned them back to the door, and started to leave the office. Miss Smith stood up, clearing her throat.

“He needs – “ Gabe waved a hand at her, not even looking back.

“Your sister is going home with Ana, right?” Jesse nodded response. They got into the truck, Jesse settling into the middle seat and putting his bag on the floor of the passenger side. He buckled up and leaned his head against Gabe’s shoulder.

“Were you doing laundry?”

“What tipped you off?” Gabe responded, pulling out of the parking lot, and taking the main road to the medical center.

“You smell like bounce,” Jesse told him quietly. Gabe just chuckled.

“I had time to kill this morning, and I figured that you were a day away from a full out cleaning frenzy. I promise Sombra and I will get better at cleaning, kiddo.”

“How did you two survive without me? The last time you or Somb did laundry was like two months ago.”

“You know, I have no idea how we did it.” Jesse just shook his head, still not moving from Gabe’s shoulder. They made the rest of the drive in silence.

The medical center was in the middle of town, and it always gave Gabe a ugly feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t a fan of hospitals to begin with, and this one had bad memories for him. It was unfair to him that held most of the general practices as well as Grand Oak’s only hospital. He had spent months visiting Jesse there every day after the accident, watching his son withdraw into himself and have this fear that he would never come home. It was cruel that the medical center also housed Jesse’s therapist and prosthetist.

Gabe kept that to himself mostly, though, the fear and the distaste. After Jesse left the hospital, and started his appointments with Miriam, he started to get better. Started to be more of himself again; though he wouldn’t be the kid Gabe watched grow up ever again, but he wasn’t some strange facsimile like in the first few months of coming back home. They were helping his son, and there was no reason to make him more nervous than he probably was.

“All right, kiddo. What floor is Dr. Bambauer on again?” Gabe asked as they neared the entrance to the medical center. Jesse stiffened under his arm, and stopped in his tracks. “Jess?”

“I uh – well, that is – I mean – “ Jesse paused and sucked in a big breath. His words came out in a rush. “ _IkindarescheduledtheappointmentandmadeonewithMiriaminstead._ ”

“What?”

“I wanted to talk to Miriam first.” He rubbed his shoe against the concrete, not looking up at Gabe. “I don’t know if I want another prosthetic. It’s a lot of work, and by the time it’s fine tuned, I have to get another one. And they hurt.”

“Okay,” Gabe said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Why didn’t you just say?”

“I didn’t want you to be angry,” Jesse whispered, and Gabe barely caught the words. He sighed, tucked his magazines under his arm, and put a hand on each side of Jesse’s face, lifting it to look him in the eyes.

“Jesse, kiddo,” Gabe started, he pressed a kiss to Jesse’s head. “If you don’t want to go through that process now, or ever again, you don’t have to. It’s your choice – I’m just along for the ride. I want you to be happy.”

“Oh.” Gabe shook his head, and dropped his hands. He tugged on Jesse’s arm, and together they walked through the door to the center, and got in the elevator. He pressed the button for the third floor. They stepped off the elevator together, Jesse stopped and hugged Gabe. 

“Thanks.” 

“No problem, kid.”

“I gotta sign in,” Jesse said, stepping back.

“Yeah, I’m gonna go settle in and – “

“And get those weird danishes from the doctor’s lounge,” Jesse finished for him, and Gabe let out a laugh, head thrown back. “Those are so gross.”

“Go sign in, and leave your old man alone. I will see you in ninety.”

The receptionist waved to Gabe as he walked past the counter on his way down the hall to the doctor’s lounge. The first time he had gone in here they tried to kick him out, fearful of the large man beating danishes out of an uncooperative vending machine. Now most of the doctors and nurses knew him, and sometimes requested his assistance in making the machine work. Two of the doctor’s greeted him as he went directly to the machine.

“Who picked out these flavours,” Gabe muttered, looking forlornly at the machine. Butterhorn and Apple Cheese danish. What the hell is a butterhorn, he thought to himself, putting money in the machine and punching in codes both flavors of danish. He went through the cabinet above the microwave and pulled out a paper plate; he heated up the danishes, and made his way back to the waiting room.

He put his magazines and danishes on the little table, then turned to the small couch. It was really a loveseat, and it was always too small for Gabe to stretch out on. That never stopped him as he settled down on it, legs flopping over the arm on the opposite end. He grabbed his magazines, and put the plate with the danishes on his chest. He shoved the butterhorn one in his mouth, crumbs flying, as he started to read the gossip rags, losing himself in the mindless drivel and latest fashion trends.

* * *

Jack sighed as he left his doctor’s office, and walked up to the reception desk. His previous therapist had recommended Dr. Barker, and he wasn’t disappointed in his level of professionalism. He just hated having to leave school in the middle of the day to go to appointments. Dr. Barker did not do weekends, or any time after five.

He leaned on the counter, giving the woman behind it a flirty smile. She blushed and smiled back, tucking some stray hair behind her ear. He winked at her, and she giggled, then pulled out his print-out for services. He took it, and grabbed at his wallet, handing her his card. She handed it back with extra paperwork to fill out on this first visit.

He turned around with the paperwork in hand, intent on completing it at the small table in the waiting area. He paused, standing stock still at the sight before him: Gabriel Reyes sprawled out on a too small loveseat with half a danish in his mouth, completely entranced by some trash gossip rag. Jack bit his lip to stop himself from letting out a sigh, and he turned back around to the desk to do the paperwork. He was impressed by Reyes lounging around like he owned the place, seemingly confident that no one would tell him to move, and certainly not embarrassed to be found like that. Jack found it to be a problem that Reyes was looking so domestic and approachable there, it was strange to reconcile that with the angry, confrontational man he had met twice before. It was also incredibly attractive.

He finished the paperwork at the counter, working quickly. He was torn though between wanting and not wanting to catch Reyes’ attention. He handed the paperwork back to the receptionist, and listened to her prattle on about what he filled out. He wanted her to hurry before Reyes actually did notice him.

“ _Papá_.” Jack kept his face forward, glancing back with his peripheral vision to see Reyes’ son walk into the waiting room from down the hall. He silently urged the woman behind the counter to talk faster.

“All done, _niño_?”

“Yeah. And, I was thinking about your pizza topping request – “ Jack’s ears felt red as he hear Reyes let out a groan; it went straight through him. He almost felt bad that he was listening in on their semi-private conversation. “And I was thinking about egg, bacon, and avocado.”

“Oh my god, Jess,” Reyes replied.

“What? You and Sombra are gonna get the boring toppings – this will taste great, I promise.”

Jack stopped himself from laughing, and nodded his head to the receptionist, only half listening to her set up and confirm an appointment for two weeks out. He backed away from the counter slowly, then headed towards the elevator, still trying to listen to the Reyes’ conversation. Corn and Dr. Barker were going to have a field day with this when he told them about it. He got onto the elevator and descended quickly as he heard Reyes start talking to the receptionist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was more of an introspective piece, more showing of the background of the characters and this little world. it's just a glimpse though but i do have a lot of this story's background fleshed out. i hope y'all enjoyed it!
> 
> so, where would i be without my wonderful beta reader? still debating about this damn chapter. thank you so so so much for going over this with me, i am forever indebted to you [DaughterOfInkAndLetters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfInkAndLetters/pseuds/DaughterOfInkAndLetters).
> 
> thank you guys for so many subscriptions, bookmarks, kudos, and comments! wow, this is so amazing. y'all are the best, seriously. 
> 
> thank you so much for reading and enjoying. i love to hear your comments and thoughts!!
> 
> remember, you can also reach out to me on [](http://jellybeanchili.com>tumbles</a>!)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a Sombra chapter

Sombra glanced around the office, tapping the plastic arm of the chair she was sitting on. Miss Smith said Principal Morrison would see her in fifteen minutes about a half hour ago. She desperately hoped he wasn’t engaged in a conversation with her dad. She was dead meat if Principal Morrison called her dad.

She had promised her dad one week of peace. One week with no phone calls home from teachers or the office. No hint of trouble or impropriety. Sombra had been so good this week, so good that it made the teachers nervous apparently. It was already Thursday, and she was close to being home free. Dad would be proud of her, and her weekend would completely clear for the first time in months.

Sombra disappointed herself by being caught by Mr. Harris. She had been sloppy, arrogant even, with her work. She had gotten away with it before, and therefore has slipped up. And by Mr. Harris. Harris always disliked her; thought she was too smart and too mouthy, which was true, but no reason to be so malicious towards her.

Being caught by Mr. Harris was the worst. Not like she wanted to get caught, ever. She liked the sense of danger that came with breaking into the systems, but Sombra was always sure that she was one step ahead of everyone else. If she was going to get caught, she would rather it not be Mr. Harris. Mrs. Dougherty, or even Mr. Willoughby. In the least, it taught her to be more cautious. One day, she would be the best.

Dad was going to be so upset with her. Couldn’t even go four days without a call from the office or Mr. Harris about her behaviour. The only saving grace was that Jesse was completely uninvolved and would have no reason to be upset with her for dragging him into another mess. Small favors.

“You can go in, now,” Miss Smith said, breaking through Sombra’s thoughts. Sombra got up and went through the door as Miss Smith buzzed her, walking down the short hallway. She knocked gently on the Principal’s door.

“Miss Reyes, how nice of you to join me,” Morrison said, opening the door for her and ushering her inside. “Please, take a seat.” He gestured to a chair in front of his desk.

She followed his instructions, trying to seem agreeable. Principal Morrison wasn’t acting like someone who just spoke to her dad. Teachers who called Gabe about his kids always had a look about them when they were finished speaking to him. Principal Morrison seemed decently intact.

“Of course. I’m not really sure why I am here. Mr. Harris – “

“Miss Reyes, please don’t act dumb. It’s beneath you,” Morrison interrupted, taking his own seat behind the desk. She tutted in response, jutting out her chin, and crossing her across her chest. “Mr. Harris said he found you going through emails on the school’s secure server. Why is that?”

“Because the security is shit,” She offered, her eyes growing the size of saucers as she slapped her hand over her mouth. Morrison looked just as surprised at her confession. “ _Fuck._ ”

“Language. Whether or not the security is terrible, that doesn’t mean that you can go and look through people’s emails.” He paused, and rubbed his eyes. He had a defeated look on his face – like he had made a decision and it was killing him. Sombra knew that look. “I wanted your side before I made my calls, and to be honest, I wasn’t expecting you to confess. By the look on your face, you didn’t think you were going to say anything either.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Wait. Wait. Let’s not rush things – let’s – let’s think about things – “

“Miss Reyes, what you did is a suspendable offence. I cannot just – “

“NO!” She jumped up, looking frantic. “Sorry, I mean, let’s, let’s just think this through. What if instead. What if instead of calling my Dad. And we save ourselves that trouble, instead, what if, I fix the security flaw in the system.” Morrison stared at her, hand poised over the phone. “I’m really good with computers, but even a beginner could break into the servers. It’s easy, and highly exploitable.”

“Miss Reyes – “

“And, and, I will let you in on some info that I am sure will be useful to you, that you don’t even know you need or want,” She finished. She stopped herself from bringing her thumb to her mouth to bite the nail. That would be a weakness he could exploit.

“What?” Jack asked, interested piqued. What kind of information did a genius high schooler think he needed? He wanted to know, but he knew that he was just delaying the inevitable, that he should call Reyes and get this over with; he moved his hand from the phone.

“You’re going to Ana’s – Ms. Amari’s Sunday dinner, right?” Jack nodded. His heart rate was picking up, nervous for some reason on what she would say next. “I bet that Ms. Amari didn’t tell you that we usually join.”

“What?”

“Yeah, you know. Me, Dad, Jesse. We almost always come for Sunday dinner.”

If Morrison hadn’t already been sitting, he would have fallen down. He felt his face pale, and he blew out a breath from between his teeth. He resisted the urge to drop his head on the desk, and attempt to knock himself unconscious. Amari was setting some sort of trap for him.

“What do you want me to do with this information, exactly?” Jack asked her, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. He could tell by her expression that she knew she had him.

“Well,” Her voice was sing song, she was on airs. “Dad’s favourite color is red, and he really _really_ loves Red Velvet Cake donuts. Like, a lot. It’s almost more disgusting than it is endearing.”

“What?”

“So, why don’t we forgo calling dad, and I fix the security flaw on the school’s private server. And you bring a dozen red velvet donuts to dinner this Sunday?”

“And two detentions,” Morrison found himself saying, agreeing with her. He didn’t want to call Reyes. Especially if he was going to have to see him on Sunday. “You did get caught breaking into our servers, instead of just telling someone about the flaw.”

“Okay,” She said, slightly pouting. But he was going along with her plan. Both of them would better for it. “We have a deal?”

“Yeah, we have a deal.” He struck out his hand, and she shook it. It was a good plan, good for both of them. Miss Reyes wouldn’t have to explain to her father why she was suspended. And he wouldn’t have to tell Reyes that his daughter was suspended. Reyes who like the color red, and sweets. “What is your next class?”

“Uh, woodshop. With Mr. Kincaid,” She answered. Morrison picked up the phone and dialed for the front of office. “What are – “

“Can you give a ring to Mr. Kincaid and have Miss Reyes excused from class, I have a project I need her to assist me with. Thank you.”

“No. I can’t miss class – Jesse is in that class with me – he’s gonna know! He’s gonna, he’s gonna – “

“Miss Reyes, Gabriela, calm down. I am sure that – “

“I can’t! Jesse is gonna know, and he’s gonna tell Dad, and then Dad will know – “ She grabbed her own face dramatically, pulling it down. “MY LIFE WILL BE RUINED.”

“Gabriela, please. As far as anyone knows, you aren’t in trouble,” Morrison said softly. She stopped her ranting and raving, dropping her hands from her face. “You were caught snooping on the server by Mr. Harris, yes, but you were only testing the security because I asked you to. And now, you are helping me fix the issue.”

“Ah, wow,” She breathed out, dropping into her chair. Her expression was stunned.

“I wasn’t always an old man, you know. I know what it’s like being a teenager,” He said, then stopped, looking thoughtful. “Okay, so you can show me what is wrong with the server today, and you can do your dentions over lunch tomorrow and Monday. Sound good?”

Sombra nodded, and leaned back in her chair. She let out a small sound of relief, not trusting herself to speak. She hadn’t actually thought that Morrison would be so willing to go along with her plan. The bell for the next class rang out, signifying four minutes until fourth period woodshop would start.

“So, can you show what you did from here?”

“Um, yeah, it should be no problem,” Sombra told him. He turned to his system and clicked out of the windows he had up. She waited in her seat for him to finish up saving his files and backing up his hard drive.

Sombra almost felt guilty for Morrison being so kind and understanding. Almost. He only thought that she was browsing private emails, most likely for juicy gossip. (The teachers had plenty of it, that was for sure. Dad was always asking for it.) In reality, she was trying to find file names for the latest final exams, to download, print, and sell. She could find them just on the server if she looked hard enough, but no one had any organizational skills – and the servers hadn’t been cleaned in forever. It was a veritable jungle in there. It was just easier to break into emails, get the names and passwords from absent minded teachers who thought that was a safe way to protect things. Ana always wrote everything in code on post-its. The other teachers could learn from her.

“Okay, show me.” He gestured to his system, turning the screen towards her. Sombra got up and walked around the desk, and he pushed his chair out to make room for her.

She hopped up onto the desk, planting herself firmly. She turned the screen back towards her, and put his keyboard in her lap. She typed a bit, pulling up a command screen. She looked at Morrison.

“So, I can show you, but it’s a lot of code and some trial and error, it might be hard to follow.”

“I was a math teacher before all of this, Gabriela. I sure I can follow this,” Jack told her.

She shrugged, and started typing in commands, Jack following along on the screen. He watched as she typed in nonsense commands, and how it allowed her to pull up things that shouldn’t be accessed so easily on their server. He grimaced as she didn’t even have to type in passwords to get into email accounts, and how she pulled up grades and detention lists without even batting an eye.

“This is a disgrace, a mess,” He told her, shaking his head. “So, how do we fix this?”

“Welllll,” She said, drawing out the word. “There are several options. We could hold a seminar on how to better password protect yourself, or get a low cost security firm in here, or you could let me and the computer nerds work on it, and get make new security for the server that won’t be available anywhere else – making it harder to get into.”

“You really know how to sell yourself, kid.” He paused, scratching his chin. “Alright, let’s see what y’all can do. It needs to be easy to learn, and us teachers should be able to change it as necessary.”

“Don’t want us to have access after all is done?”

“No,” He deadpanned, and Sombra laughed.

“Okay, I will bring it up with the computer club when I next see them.”

“Wednesdays, right?” She nodded. “Okay, I will meet with y’all on Wednesday.”

Jack wanted to be there when they made the formal discussion, make sure that the group knew exactly what he was looking for in the new security for the server. And he wanted to make sure that they had proper supervision. He would have to talk to Ms. Lombardy about what they were doing too, and how they were permitted to do this work.

Sombra jumped off his desk, and stood next to him by his chair. He really wasn’t so bad, she didn’t understand why her dad hated him so much. Principal Morrison was nothing but a big softie. Or rather, he was like those weird hard strawberry candies Ana’s friend was fond so of eating. Hard on the outside, with a gooey, sweet center on the inside.

The final bell rang for the day.

“You know, you ain’t so bad.”

“Yeah, well, no one’s gonna believe you on that,” Jack answered her. She walked around his desk, and grabbed her bag near her chair. She hefted it over her shoulder, and looked at Jack.

“I’ve got practice,” She told him and headed for the door.

“Have fun,” He said. She put her hand on the doorknob and he spoke again. “And don’t think, Miss Reyes, that I don’t know what you were actually doing when you going through the emails.”

She stiffened, her hand still wrapped around the door knob. She held her breath, and didn’t turn to look at Principal Morrison, but she couldn’t bring herself to open the door, either. She tried to stop the shiver that ran through her as she was sure that Morrison was looking through her.

“Get caught stealing tests, Miss Reyes, and your father will be the least of your problems. I will see you tomorrow at lunch.”

She threw the door open, and heard it slam behind her as she hurried down the short hallway. Sombra tried to convince herself that she wasn’t running, that it wasn’t some form of terror she felt. This was how she always walked, this is how she always felt. She didn’t acknowledge Miss Smith as she breezed past her desk. She flung the main office door open, and crashed into a person on the other side.

They both fell to the ground, loud groans echoing in the near empty part of the hall. She stayed laying on her back, unwilling to get up again for the moment. She needed to stay still for one more second, put herself back together. Principal Morrison wasn’t going to do anything, she didn’t get caught stealing tests. A familiar hand appeared in front of her face, and she latched on, letting them help her up. It was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, omgosh, thank you guys for all the reviews & kudos on the last chapter! i hope y'all enjoyed this one as much I enjoyed writing it. this story has taken over my life, i literally think about it all the time.
> 
> a great BIG thanks to my beloved beta reader: [DaughterOfInkAndLetters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfInkAndLetters/pseuds/DaughterOfInkAndLetters). i would be so full of doubt without you. ♥♥
> 
> want to let y'all know: chapter eight probably won't be up until after the holidays. it's mchanzo week next & i have a few stories that I want to write. i won't be doing all of the prompts, but at least two or three.
> 
> remember, y'all can always pop by my [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com).


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another sombra chapter. this time with more feeling.

“Are you okay?” Jesse asked, helping Sombra up. She held back a groan as she gripped his proffered arm; Jesse was exactly who she wanted to avoid. “Sombra?”

“I said I’m fine. Thanks,” she replied, running a hand through her hair, and brushing her shirt off. Jesse just stared at her, arm crossed over his chest. “What are you doing down here?”

“You weren’t in shop class, and Hank said that Harris sent you to the principal's office.” He paused, face turning a bit sour. Sombra didn’t break eye contact with him. “Did something happen?”

Jesse knew that Harris didn’t like his sister. It was completely feasible for the disgruntled teacher to send her to the office for something barely warranted a detention. Harris had done it before, and faced Gabe’s wrath for it. He might be stupid enough to do it again, and Jesse might be willing enough to believe that. Her brother might even be willing to not tell Gabe about it if Sombra asked, but she wasn’t too sure of it. Jesse had a weird thing about telling their dad everything; it annoyed her to no end that she had to keep secrets from both of them. She wanted to be able to share some of the burden with her brother.

“Sorta. Morrison asked me to look into a security flaw on the school’s server, and Harris caught me doing it – he thought I was up to no good,” Sombra told him, sticking to the story she was sure that Morrison would tell her dad. Chances were high that the principal would talk about this on Sunday, and her dad and Ana could sniff out a bad story at fifty paces. “He sent me down here, Morrison will set him straight.”

“Oh,” Jesse replied, running his hand through his hair. He shifted from foot to foot, biting his lip. It was a sign that he wanted to stay something else, maybe even disagree – Sombra seen him argue enough with others to know the signs. “Are you still going to drama club?”

“Auditions today, I gotta be there,” she told him, checking her watch. “In fact, we’re gonna be late. Let’s go.” She didn’t wait for her brother, just turned on her heels and stalked down the hallway to the auditorium, a smiling forming on her face as she heard Jesse’s loud footsteps hurrying behind her.

“Can you set me up somewhere with a light? I got reading –“

“Jess, there are auditions today – you’re gonna wanna see them.”

“Sombra, please.” She rolled her eyes at her brother, not bothering to turn around. They entered through the backstage area, and she navigated them to the large dressing room.

“Fine, miss out on something truly amazing,” She told him, then pointed to a small vanity with lights; she put her backpack near it, grabbing a pen from the side pocket, putting it behind her ear. “You can sit here and _read_.”

“Don’t be bitter,” Jesse said back, sitting down at the table. He pulled his back into his lap, unzipping it. He took out a text book, and a copy of Wuthering Heights. Sombra scoffed.

“And what would I have to be bitter about?”

“That I do better in AP English than you do,” he told her quietly, not looking up. He shifted uneasily in his seat; Sombra knew that he didn’t like to argue with her, but sometimes she really loved to pick at him until he snapped. 

“Well, at least I have things to do besides catch up on reading for class,” she retorted, not caring that he flinched at her words. He didn’t answer back and just opened up his book to start reading. She walked away from him, unsatisfied that he didn’t take the bait, and a sorta unhappy with herself that she was trying to start a fight.

She wandered to the other side of the stage to where the crew was waiting. They all waved to her, smiles plastered across their faces. Drama club days were always her favorite – even more than lacrosse or soccer. She loved being in drama club, though it had been an accident that she joined.

It had been after her parents’ divorce that she joined up with drama club by landing a semi-major role and begging Gabe to make her a costume for the part. He had relented, trying to make up for the divorce and all the pain that he had put her through. After the first play, she went out for a lead role in the school’s take on _Cinderella_. She landed the part, and continued through the summer working with drama club. Sombra hadn’t been sure of that, but her dad insisted.

Sombra had fought Gabe on everything during the divorce, angry and upset that he was doing this to the family. Letting mom take Jesse away, not trying harder to get mom to stay. After it was over, Sombra was still upset and oddly relieved. Sombra still felt guilty about loving the fact that it was just her and Dad for so many years, even though she missed her brother terribly.

She had enjoyed being Gabe’s only child for almost four years. Sombra hadn’t made effort to see her mom really, talking to her on mother’s day and birthday only. The divorce was hard on her parents, it was a bitter fight to the end, and she didn’t want to incite anything by asking to see her mom or brother. It wasn’t like her mom was clamouring to bring Jesse to see her and Gabe either.

Sometimes she didn’t want Jesse around, and wished that he was still living with their mom. Things were easier with him gone, and she was loathe to use the phrasing “better with him gone” but at times she felt that way. Sombra had been the center of Gabe’s universe for almost so long, that when Jesse came back, he spent what felt like every free moment with her brother in the hospital and then trying to get Jesse to open up when they finally brought him home. It still annoyed her that her dad was trying so hard to get back in touch with Jesse. At least she still had drama club. Sombra didn’t go out for acting roles anymore, not after that first summer camp where they changed roles to see how everything worked in the theatre. She stepped back from being on stage to being director after trying it out – she fell in love with being in control of the scenes, and how they were going to be portrayed. 

Even being back at a school hadn’t changed her mind, and she had filled the assistant director and student director position for almost three years running. Sombra was also in charge of the student crew, making sure that costumes were ready, staging was done properly, and that auditions as well as rehearsals were scheduled and correct. It was a nice reprieve from all the upper classes she was taking, and it filled her with extra pride that Gabe would always show up to every show.

“El! You made it – we heard that Harris sent you off to Morrison’s!” She laughed and sat with the crew around a small table. It was just her, Calvin, Angie, and Nora. She was the head, while Calvin took care of scenery, Angie dealt with costumes and makeup, and Nora the lighting. They each had teachers that worked with them, as well as other students, but most of their meetings were just the four of them.

“You know how he is,” Sombra said. The others nodded. “So, we start auditions in like fifteen minutes. How was our short break?”

“The new drama teacher changed the play.”

“To what?” Sombra asked, a bit upset that the new teacher hadn’t told her. She through the notes that Nora handed her. “ _Arsenic and Old Lace_? Isn’t that a bit dark?”

“Yeah, Mrs. Anderson said that she wanted to ‘explore the world outside of Shakespeare’,” Angie said. Sombra just nodded, it would be fun to try something different. She just really wished she had been more prepared for the change.

“Whatever. Do you have a script for me?” Sombra asked, and Calvin handed it her. He had already put in notes and posits, something that she appreciated. Calvin was always thorough with his job, and put in extra work when needed without being asked.

They discussed the new scenery that would have to be made since they never did _Arsenic and Old Lace_ , and what costumes they could repurpose for the play. Nora was confident that lighting wouldn’t be an issue and she could help with the scenery. Angie asked if Gabe could help change up some costumes again for this play, practically begging Sombra to have him do it.

“I’ll see what I can do, Ang,” Sombra said, looking at Angie’s list of needs. “No promises, he’s been busy with stuff.”

“By stuff you mean your brother,” Angie replied. Sombra didn’t disagree with her, before Jesse came back, Gabe was always willing to just drop everything to help out. Now he often worried about her brother, and tried to split time between them evenly; Sombra knew it was silly to be jealous, but she couldn’t help it.

“You know it,” She said back, gathering up her script, and standing up. The other three did the same, and followed her out to the stage.

There were at least fifty kids waiting to audition, lined around the auditorium. There was an older woman with wire frame glasses and a grey bun tied back sitting in the audience, looking through some papers. Sombra went to her, the others following – the woman had to be the new drama teacher.

“Hi, I’m Gabriela – your student director,” Sombra told her confidently, thrusting out her hand to shake it. The woman looked at her over her glasses.

“Ah, yes, I’m Ms. Anderson,” She said, shaking Sombra’s hand. “We are starting soon. Take a seat.”

Sombra did so, sitting next to the teacher. She looked over more of Calvin’s notes as he sat next to her, pointing out some things about scenery and what parts he thought were interesting. Anderson leaned over, looking at Sombra’s extra notes she was scribbling in the corners. The teacher smiled at the work they were putting in.

“Here,” Anderson said, handing Sombra four notepads. She passed them down automatically, keeping a little purple one for herself. “Write your notes in here for the auditions – I have each set up by character, and we will go over them tomorrow, and decide on our actors together, sounds good?”

“Yeah.”

Anderson started calling up groups to the stage by characters they were auditioning for. Each student would say their name, the role, and what scene they were reciting. Sombra and the others took notes, paying particular attention to the lead roles, they all knew from experience that they could make or break an entire play.

The process of the audition took over two hours, Anderson on occasion asking someone to try out a different character. Sometimes it worked out better, sometimes not so much. Sombra checked watched at the two hour mark, catching sight of Jesse in the wings. He looked ready to pop at how long all of this was taking, and she seriously couldn’t imagine how unhappy their dad would be having to wait for this to finish.

“Ms. Anderson? How much longer do you think we have?” Sombra asked. Anderson looked up from her papers.

“What?”

“It’s almost four thirty – I hate to cut this short but – “

“Right, oh, frick,” Anderson said, the curse startling Sombra and the others. “Sorry, sorry. That was the last one right?”

“Yeah,” Calvin chimed in. Anderson stood up, tucking papers into a bag at her side. Sombra stood up too, stretching her legs and holding back a yawn. She could still see Jesse waiting, bag over his shoulder and looking somewhat tired. Sombra knew he would wait there without complaint until she was ready to leave.

“Okay guys, sorry for keeping you so late. Tomorrow though is going to be a late day – make sure your parents know,” Anderson said, looking serious. “We need to go over our notes, and I guess make tomorrow a kind of meet and greet – I know that not all of you or your crews know me yet.”

The door to the auditorium opened, letting in bright light that caused everyone to squint. They all looked towards the door, a large imposing figure standing there. Sombra couldn’t help but smile at the familiar stance of her dad, even though she knew that he was probably pissed at being made to wait. She had felt her phone buzz more than once in her pocket, unable to answer it while hosting auditions.

“One of yours?” Anderson asked, and Sombra nodded. She didn’t bother to go back to stage to grab her bag, confident Jesse would do it for her. She went up the aisle, and practically jumped on Gabe, hoping to ease his bad mood by being a bit more childish than usual.

“Where’s Jesse?” Gabe asked, and Sombra pouted; he drew her into a tight hug. “You were two supposed to be out almost forty minutes ago.”

“He’s back stage, and auditions, you know?”

“Yeah, yeah. You two still got homework and I gotta – “ He cut himself off as Jesse came up to the two of them, Sombra’s bag over his own; Gabe released her. She just smiled at him, and grabbed her dad’s wrist, dragging him out of the auditorium, Jesse following behind slowly.

“How much work you two got?” Gabe asked as they got into the truck. Jesse was tucked next to him in the middle, Sombra slamming the passenger side door.

“I finished mine during Sombra’s drama club,” Jesse told him. Gabe nodded, and Sombra resisted the urge to hit him for sounding so smug.

“I finished mine Sombra’s drama club,” she mocked back. Gabe reached over and flicked her ear. 

“Be nice. Not Jess’ fault you went over the time limit and are stuck with homework,” He told her, and they drove home. Jesse didn’t say anything to her about her mocking, instead staying out of her space and looking straight ahead. Sombra just wanted the school week to be over so she could enjoy the drama that Sunday was going to bring her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, huh? huh? yeah??? next chapter: the second Sunday dinner. jack and gabe finally meeting under better circumstances. are we are excited as i am?
> 
> holy smokes - you guys are simply the fucking best. everyone who has read this, kudos it, bookmarked, and reviewed: y'all are just simply too much for me. i don't deserve this. 
> 
> A HUGE thank you to my beloved beta reader [DaughterOfInkAndLetters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfInkAndLetters/pseuds/DaughterOfInkAndLetters). Go read their stuff. Amazing. 
> 
> don't forget to stop by my [tumbles!](http://jellybeanchili.com)


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first part of this is a bit explicit, and a warning for the middle where there are some emotional bits with the kiddos.

Corn whined and scratched at Jack’s bedroom door, confused as to why it was closed this early in the morning, and why he was on the other side of it. The dog let out a quiet whine as he laid down, nose pressed up against the door, one paw straining to get under it. Jack was already late for breakfast and Corn could hear him in the room awake.

Jack ignored Corn’s cries, feeling only slightly guilty for locking the old dog out of his room. He needed the peace though, and the thought of having the dog in his room while he took care of himself was just too much for Jack to handle. He already felt so embarrassed about having to masturbate at his age, especially over a stupid crush on a parent.

He groaned, pushing off his comforter and kicking at it when it tangled with his feet. He hadn’t slept well the night before, nervous and excited about Amari’s dinner. Apprehensive about seeing Reyes again, and giddy at the prospect of maybe mending that first terrible impression the man had of him. Jack had had _dreams_ the night before, waking up worked up in a way that he hadn’t felt since his first time with Malcolm Nichols at the age of sixteen.

Jack felt himself blush at the memory, remembering the fumbling, the push and the pull, the release that both of them had found, too scared to enjoy it really, neither wanting to admit it. How Malcolm had felt under him, the way he squeezed his eyes shut when Jack finally made it in, and how badly Jack wanted to make him feel good. How he wanted to know how it had felt as well. Jack didn’t get the chance to learn with Malcom, having scared off the other teenager by stupidly telling him he loved him.

Jack turned his thoughts to Reyes instead, feeling strange thinking about the man while laying about in his boxers. Jack struggled against his own thoughts, debating on whether or not he was really going to do this. He had had so many dreams about the man, and had been plagued with more ever since Reyes’ daughter told him about them coming to dinner.

He pushed his boxer shorts down, pulling up his leg to slip out of them, letting them hang off of his knee. He dropped his leg back down, blowing a big breath out of his mouth. He felt stupid for feeling nervous, and felt silly for wanting to indulge in a fantasy that had been running through his mind since he met Reyes. Jack had always been good at denying himself.

Jack ran his hand through his hair, pulling at it a bit. He groaned into the feeling, and dragged his other hand slowly down his chest, scratching at his skin. He could imagine that Reyes’ – _no, Gabriel’s_ – hands tugging at his strands, blunt nails making welts in his skin. How the man’s dark eyes would watch his reactions, to know exactly how he was affecting Jack.

Jack blushed at the thought of the other man watching him, making him prepare himself on display. He pulled his hair once more, and then removed his hand, slipping his fingers into his mouth. He wondered what it would feel like to have Gabriel’s instead, if the other man’s hands were smooth or calloused, how they would taste against his tongue. He moaned around his fingers, bringing his other hand around his cock squeezing gently.

He pulled his fingers out of his mouth string of spit connecting them still to his mouth. He circled his wet fingers around his nipple, rubbing the pad of his thumb across it. He pinched it and then hissed at the sensation, then treated the other one the same. He stroked his cock a bit, relishing the feeling of it, hot and heavy in his hand. He dragged his spit slicked down his chest, resting it in the vee of his legs.

He blew out a another breath, letting his hand slip in between his legs. He thought about how Gabriel would look, perched at the end of the bed, watching Jack do this. The intense gaze he would be getting, how much control he would have over the slightly larger man. He pressed his fingers against his perineum, a soft moan coming from his lips. He let his fingers go further, and gently brushed against his hole. He could practically hear Gabriel telling him to do it.

He pushed two fingers inside of himself, letting out a loud groan. He gripped his cock a bit tighter, hips thrusting up. Gabriel still wouldn’t touch, would still just sit perched on the bed watching Jack’s hand. Watching as he opened himself up. Maybe Gabriel would lick his lips, open his pants a bit. Jack moaned at the thought of the other man just looking at him, pulling his own cock out his pants and stroking it. What would it look like to see Gabriel pleasure himself to the sight of him?

Jack pressed his fingers inside of himself further, adding a third. He gave a tug to his cock, breathing harsh. He spread his legs further, the image of Gabriel staring at him making him flush. He scissored his fingers, searching and moaning at the feeling of his fingers inside of him. He stroked his cock faster, biting at his lip. A thin layer of sweat forming on his body.

The spit on his fingers was drying, and the feeling was almost too rough. He pumped his cock in his hand, twisting his fingers in him, trying to fit a fourth. Jack wanted. He stroked harder, fingers moving in and out of himself. He could see Gabriel watching him: pupils blown and mouth slack. The need that the other man would have for him. How he would watch as Jack played with himself, getting ready for him. Jack wanted him so badly.

He let out a strangled cry, his orgasm hitting him like a crashing wave. He stroked himself through it, hands covered and sticky. He pulled his fingers out his body and wiped them on the bed, then reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a box of tissues. He panted slightly, cleaning himself up.

Jack felt relieved, and laid in bed, tossing the soiled tissues over the side. He huffed a bit checking his clock and debating on whether or not to get up yet. He had time before dinner with Ana and the Reyes’, so he didn’t need to go out just yet. Corn whined at the door and scratched a bit. Jack groaned, aborting a movement to rub his face, and a rolled out of bed. He was already very late for the dog, he shouldn’t keep him waiting.

“One moment, Corn. I gotta get pants,” Jack called to the door, opening up his closet and slipping on a pair of basketball shorts. He went into his bathroom to get cleaned up and ready for the next part of his day. “We can do this, Jacky. No one’s gonna know, and everyone will love the desserts.” For a fleeting moment, he thought maybe Gabriela was setting him up about the donuts. He dismissed the thought, and got washed.

* * *

Corn tugged on his leash, practically pulling Jack down the sidewalk. Jack stopped them in front of a bakery with some of its goods in the window. He could see at the menu through the window, looking at their specialty dessert donuts, a small smile gracing his features as the shop had the red velvet donuts he was looking for. He looked at the door, and down at Corn. They wouldn’t be allowed into the bakery together, and he didn’t want to leave the dog outside.

Jack opened the door, the bell jingling overhead. He held it open, and the young woman at the cash register just looked at him. He gave her his best shy smile, and let Corn poke his head between his legs. He didn’t step into the bakery though, just leaned in the doorway.

“Hiya, yes, sorry,” He said, sounding sheepish. “Um, I am hoping you can help me – I don’t want to leave my dog outside, but I am in need of donuts.”

“Oh,” the woman said, standing up and looking at Jack. Her face softened as she caught sight of Corn, tongue hanging out his mouth and head between Jack’s legs. “He’s just so cute, but he can’t be in here.”

“Corn,” He admonished the dog, shaking his head. He looked back at the woman, and she had come closer to the two of them, pen and order pad in hand. “So, can you help me?”

“Yeah, for a cutie I can help you. I mean, the dog is so cute,” She said, flustered. She brought the order pad to her face. “I – oh.”

“Corn isn’t the only cute one here,” Jack said, giving her a wink. “So, I can give you our order?” She just nodded, not looking at him directly. 

“Okay, we need half dozen red velvets, half dozen chocolate brownie with sprinkles, and a dirty dessert dozen,” Jack rattled off, and the woman wrote down his order. She kept flicking her eyes to him, a slight blush dusting her cheeks. He patted Corn’s head.

“Okay. Um, it will be a few minutes – but the total is fifteen eighty,” She said. Jack pulled out his wallet, and handed her a twenty. Her face got redder as his hand brushed her’s. “Um, give me a few minutes, and I will these out to you. You and, uh, Corn? can sit at the table outside.”

“Thanks and keep the change,” Jack said, tipping his head. She turned around, and he backed out of the doorway. Corn laid on his feet as he plopped down in a chair at the small table. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he fished it out, turning on the screen, biting back a groan as he saw one new message from Amari. He opened it.

>   
>  _Amari:_ Coming tonight?  
>  _Amari:_ I mean, you are coming tonight, I just thought I would be polite and poise it as a question. Be here by 6.45p.  
>  _Morrison:_ Yeah. Bringing dessert.  
>  _Amari:_ Sure you are. ;)  
> 

Jack rolled his eyes at the message, and didn’t dignify it with a response. He backed out of his messages, shut off the screen, and put the phone back in his pocket. As annoyed as he was with Amari’s meddling about Gabriel, he had to admit it was nice to have a friend who wanted him to be happy. Hell, it was nice to have someone on his side, period. All of Jack’s significant relationships were with his therapist, Dr. Barker, and Corn the dog.

Moving to Grand Ridge was supposed to help Jack get out of his shell more, become the person that he wanted to be back home but just couldn’t. His doctor there recognized his innate need to please people and to conform to what they thought of him, leaving him to have an unfulfilled life. The only thing Jack had ever really done for himself was get degrees in mathematics and education; lots of people in his life had been surprised at that, thinking he would stay in athletics as he went to school on a field and track scholarship.

Back home, Jack was the Golden Boy – The Chosen One. He was the son of many generations of farmers, and one of the few to go to college and break out of the role. His family and so-called friends always expected him to live up to expectations, and Jack had always done his damnedest to please them, even at his own expense. It had hurt him more than once.

Jack was surprised that Ana was becoming a good friend, he hadn’t thought that he would be able to develop a relationship with someone who was technically his subordinate. She had proved herself though, by being able to read him easily and not expecting Jack to be anything other than himself. They talked almost daily, and it was nice to know that he had someone watching his back in a new place. He was starting to feel like he found his place in life.

“Sir?” Jack looked up, and smiled at the young woman holding two boxes of donuts. He stood up and Corn jumped up next to him. The dog was looking between the both of them, tongue still hanging out of his mouth.

“Thanks,” Jack said again, giving her a wide smile. He took the box from her hands, brushing against them. She blushed and put her hand to her mouth; Corn sat down in front of her, and whined a bit. “Corn, the lovely girl is working.”

“It’s not problem,” She said, she continued to look at Jack, her blush getting brighter. “Don’t be strangers, okay? I would love to see you – Corn! – again.”

“Sure thing, have a good day,” Jack started, leaning in and looking at her nametag. “Matilda.”

She nodded, and went back into the store. Jack readjusted the boxes in his arms, and tugged a bit on Corn’s leash. Together they walked away, Jack whistling, proud that he could still charm a cashier even on what felt like an off day. It proved to him that he could still make people fall over themselves around him, even if Reyes didn’t.

Jack enjoyed the challenge of flirting with people: the thrill of making someone flustered, knowing when to lay it on thick or just walk away from the mess. Flirting with Reyes was proving to the hardest thing Jack has ever attempted. Since the moment the other man bursted into his office, he knew that he was fucked.

Gabriel Reyes was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in that moment. Even with him angry and yelling, Jack could tell that Reyes was the type of person that he liked. He was protective and loyal, and he could give back hard. Jack wanted a re-do of that moment, something that put him in a more positive light, and not the bumbling idiot he had presented himself as.

Seeing Reyes at the doctor’s office had just solidified his like of the man even more. Even sprawled out on a too small loveseat the man commanded the room and demanded attention. Just the image of him on that couch with a danish shoved halfway into his mouth was enough to get Jack feeling like he could get going again. He pushed the feeling away, body not ready for that at all. He shook his head, and continued home with Corn.

* * *

Gabe scrubbed a hand over his face, surveying the kitchen. It looked like a hurricane had torn through it. Food and dishes were everywhere, mess dripping off the counters and covering some of the floor. In the middle of it was his son, kneeling and near tears. Sombra was on the only clean part of the counter, phone focused on her brother.

“Kid,” Gabe started, but stopped, looking at Sombra as she started to giggle. He locked eyes with her. “If you are in any way capturing this on film, so help you god.”

“I would _never_ – “

“Gabriela,” He growled. “Delete whatever you have now, and get to your room. I will deal with you after this.” She pouted, but put her phone away, hopping off the counter. She stuck her tongue out at Jesse as she walked past him, and Gabe gathered her up in a bear hug as she neared him.

“Hey.”

“Be good. Delete whatever you have.” He pressed a kiss to her hair, and she sighed, nodding. He let her go and she went upstairs, feet pounding on the steps and the slam of her door as she got to her bedroom. Gabe clenched and unclenched his fists, going to Jesse.

“Jess, are you with me?” Gabe asked softly, crouching by his kid. His hands hovered over Jesse’s back, wanting nothing more than to gather his son to him, but knowing better than to touch his son without making sure he was in the present; Jesse nodded. “Gotta hear you say it, _niño_.”

“Yeah,” his voice was quiet, and he leaned his body a bit towards Gabe. He took that as permission to rub his back, and fold him into a hug. Jesse pressed his face into his shoulder, arms crushed to Gabe’s chest. He let out a loud sob, his body shaking with the force. Gabe continued to rub his back, making shushing noises to soothe him. He waited for the crying to subside.

“Back with me?” Gabe asked, letting Jesse sit a bit back. “Wanna tell me what happened?”

“No,” Jesse said, voice hoarse from crying. “I gotta – this mess – ‘m sorry.”

“ _Chamaco_ , what are you apologizing for?”

“The mess. I’m a mess, the kitchen is a mess.” He paused and another sob went through his body. “Your pants – “

“Jesse, _mi niño_ ,” Gabe whispered, pulling him back to his chest. He didn’t know what to do with Jesse like this. He knew that something had had happened between his kids, he came to the kitchen because he heard yelling. Sometimes, he just wished his two children to fight like all the other teens, none of these emotional breakdowns. He exhaled, and put his chin on Jesse’s head. “Tell me what happened. We will worry about the mess after.”

“I – I needed help. And Sombra was just hanging out, so, so I asked, and she – “ He gasped, another cry expelling itself out of his body. Gabe waited him out; he had been expecting a break down from his son, aware that he was on the edge. Jesse had a problem of keeping it all in until he exploded.

“Take your time, _mi vida_.”

“It’s hard to fill and fold with only one arm,” Jesse mumbled. “I just wanted some help. I might’ve – I probably overreacted. I gotta – gotta clean it up – “

“Jess.” His son looked up at him, face red and nose running. “What happened.”

“It doesn’t matter – I gotta – this is a mess.” Gabe sigh and released his kid from his hold. He stood up and offered Jesse a hand. “Thanks. Sorry about your pants – and uh, and your shirt.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Gabe said, running a hand through his hair. “Go wash up, and I will help you clean. Do you have to remake anything? What are you making anyway?”

“Um, I have enough dough and filling left over – Mrs. Flores gave me a recipe to try some empanadas. Um, chicken, apple, and spinach. I also got one for pumpkin – but Ana said I didn’t need to make a dessert.”

“I knew something smelt good,” Gabe said. He was silently glad to avoid pumpkin; he wasn’t sure if he could eat it again so soon after the last pumpkin creation Jesse made. “Go get washed. I’ll start the cleanup, _vale_?”

His son nodded and left the kitchen, going to Gabe’s bathroom downstairs. Gabe surveyed the mess again, and started to pick up the dishes from the floor. He put them in the sink and grabbed a broom from the pantry, sweeping up the food mess. He swept it into a dustpan and dumped it, then started on the counters.

Gabe liked cooking with his kids – moreso Jesse than Sombra. He was always so into it, so detailed oriented, and it made Gabe’s heart swell with pride to see how much work Jesse put into his food. He wondered if Raquel ever cooked with Jesse, if that is where his love of cooking stemmed from. Getting his son to talk about his mother was harder than extracting water from a stone. He hoped one day Jesse would trust him enough to tell about the time they spent apart.

“Feeling better?” Gabe asked as Jesse came to the kitchen, looking less red and more relaxed. He nodded. “Good, where do we start.”

“Wow – you got a lot of cleaning done – I mean – “ He looked panicked, and Gabe just smiled. “I mean, thanks.”

“I know, I know. Me and Sombra could do better on the cleaning front, _mi amor_. We’re trying.”

“I didn’t mean to imply – “ Gabe shook his head at him. Jesse was more than able to pass judgement on the two of them for not cleaning. It was something Gabe absolutely needed to work on, it was unfair that Jesse was always tidying up the house. “Right. Uh, can we finish cleaning the counter first?”

“Sure thing.” They cleaned in silence, Gabe surprised at his own surprise on how diligently Jesse was cleaning the counter. He worked fast moving dishes to the sink and pushing food debris into the trash can. Gabe couldn’t ever remember Raquel cleaning like this, he couldn’t imagine where Jesse got the habit.

“Um, so can you help me roll out the dough? And maybe, fold them?” Jesse asked, looking like he was ready for rejection. Sombra must’ve said something very harsh to her brother to have this reaction evoked. “If not – I mean – I understand – “

“Jess, it’s fine. Tell me what to do.” Jesse explained the process, and helped Gabe as much as he could. Gabe could see it was frustrating to him, only having one arm to help him his cooking. They put the empanadas in the oven together, Jesse setting the timer.

“Now we just wait – Or, well, I guess finish cleaning up – “ Gabe stopped him, and put his hands on his son’s shoulders. “What?”

“Go finish cleaning yourself up, and change your clothes.”

“But – “

“I can watch the oven for a few minutes. When you get back down here I’ll deal with your sister.” Jesse visibly swallowed at that. He was always fearful of getting Sombra in trouble, not realizing that she got herself in trouble without him for a long time. Gabriel couldn’t have his daughter teasing her brother into a breakdown, either. “Go.”

Gabe sat down at the kitchen table, snagging a gossip rag from the counter. He flipped through the pages, making sure to check the time every now and again. He didn’t know why he liked the gossip rags, he’s just always found them so ridiculous and relaxing. It was a nice, quiet reprieve from his hectic life with the kids. Jesse tapped him on the shoulder and he didn’t jump at all; he almost tore the magazine in half.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Don’t apologize _bebé_ ,” Gabe told him, standing up. “You feeling better now?”

“Yeah, look, can you just – just let it go? Don’t go and talk to Somb, really. I was just, I didn’t handle it well. Please.”

“ _Chamaquito_ , I gotta.” Jesse looked heartbroken at that, but just nodded. He took the gossip rag from Gabe’s hand and sat down. “You know we have rules in this house.”

“I know.” Gabe ruffled his hair and left the kitchen, heading for Sombra’s room up the stairs.

“Knock knock,” Gabe called out, opening up his daughter’s door. He could hear her grumble that he didn’t even knock, but she didn’t say anything to his face about it. He swung the door open, and leaned in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. She tried to look sheepish.

“ _Papá_? Is Jesse okay?”

“Tell me what happened, _niña_.” She grimaced and sighed. He waited.

“I don’t know. One moment he was fine, the next he was yelling and throwing things.” She bit her lip. “What did he tell you?”

“ _Gabriela_. What Jesse said to me doesn’t matter. What matters is if that is the story you are sticking to,” He bluffed, knowing that he was better at keeping his features schooled than her. She tugged on her hair a little, and bit her lip.

“Well, uh, maybe some other stuff happened.” She paused, and Gabe waited, not moving. “He may have asked for help, and I said no.” Gabe didn’t answer, just kept staring at her. He could see that she was looking more nervous.

“And, I might have laughed at him when he couldn’t get the dough to fold over and stick. I might have also laughed at him for needing help.”

Gabe raised his eyebrows at her, and curled his hands into fists under his arms. He counted to ten to himself, taking in deep breaths. Sombra just stared at him, worry just etched across her face. He crossed into her room, and squatted in front of her chair.

“Gabriela.”

“I don’t know! I’m just so, just so mad at him!”

“Why?” She turned his face from him, and hit her desk with a fist.

“He ruins everything. It’s not fair – he’s here and you keep, keep spending time with him – like yesterday – and then he needed help. I just, I just, I just – I just I snapped, okay?”

“Oh, baby,” Gabe said to her, and turned her face to his. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“It’s Jesse’s fault. Not yours.”

He didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t realized that she felt like that: jealous of the fact that he was trying to rebuild a bond with his estranged son. It hadn’t crossed his mind that his daughter would get jealous. He just wanted to do right by both of his kids, but it seemed like he was failing them one way or another.

“ _Mi niña_ ,” He started, but she cut him off.

“Sometimes, I wish he wasn’t here.”

Gabe shook his head, and stifled a sob he could feel crawling up the back of his throat. He stood up and pulled her into a hug. She went lax against him, and he pet her hair. It wasn’t the time for his own emotional breakdown, he needed to guide his kids through theirs first. Sometimes, he really just wanted some help in all of this, someone else to help take the burden.

“It’s okay. But Jesse is your brother. He’s here to stay.” She nodded her head into his stomach. “I’m sorry that you feel neglected by me – I didn’t mean to make you feel abandoned.”

“S’not your fault,” She mumbled into his chest.

“Gabriela, Sombra, it’s not Jess’ fault. I’m the one who did it.” She let go of him, and looked up at his face. “You two gotta figure out how to get along.”

“I know. I don’t know why I said that,” She admitted. She turned her face away. Gabe wondered if Jesse’s doctor would be willing to see the two of them in a dual session. They certainly needed it after this weekend. “I need to apologize to Jesse. And, I deleted everything I recorded.”

“Yeah, you do, and good – you know better,” Gabe said and she nodded. He sighed. “Maybe we should cancel dinner with Ana and Fareeha.”

“NO!” Sombra burst out, causing Gabe to move back. Twice in less than an hour his kids got the jump on him, he was kind of proud. “I will sort things out with Jess. Ana would never let us just skip dinner.”

“Okay, okay, geeze,” He told her. “You know I am very sorry, _mi vida_ , right?”

“Yeah, I know.” She stood up. “Wait here. I’m gonna go talk with Jess.”

“ _Si, señorita_ ,” He replied, and she left the room. He sat in chair, and turned on her computer screen. The lock screen photo was that of him and her at a fair just before Jesse came back to live with them. He unlocked the screen, suspicious that it wasn’t outwardly password protected, and checked her browser history. It was very innocent – too much so for his daughter. He was sure that this was just her _dummy_ desktop so to say, and he would have to have ask her to let him check out her actual one. Sombra knew house rules – all internet and computer activity was to be monitored. He didn’t need his kids getting kidnapped or taken advantage of online.

* * *

“Jesse?” Sombra called out quietly, leaning in the archway. She resisted the urge to cross her arms over chest, instead just blew the hair out of her face. She waited for him to acknowledge her. He put the magazine down, and turned to her.

“Yeah?” His voice was quiet, and he was hunched over, trying to make himself seem small. It was hard for him to do, he was almost as tall as Gabe, and getting almost as wide in the shoulders. She took his words as permission to enter the kitchen, and she walked to the table sitting down next to him.

“Jesse,” She started, putting her chin on the table. He watched wearily. “I fucked up. I shouldn’t have said those things. I was – “

“It’s okay,” Jesse blurted out. Sombra could tell that he didn’t want to deal with her right now, or whatever he thought she was going to say. She knew he probably didn’t believe she was apologizing. She held up her hand in a very Gabe like manner.

“Let me finish.” He snapped his mouth shut and nodded. “I’ve been upset and jealous that Papá has been paying attention to you – I took out my anger on you instead of saying something. I’m really, totally sorry. Can you forgive me?”

“Oh, wow,” Jesse said quietly. They both jumped as the timer on the stove went off. “Uh, I have to get those out of the oven.” He stood up, and Sombra followed him.

“Can I help?” He didn’t answer her as he went across the room, grabbing an oven mit. He opened the oven and took out his cookie sheets, putting them on the stovetop. Sombra opened a cabinet next to the stove, and took out some wire racks, placing them on the counter. “How long until we can move them?”

“Um, like, a few minutes,” Jesse told her, shifting from foot to foot. She reached over and turned off the oven.

“I really am sorry, Jess. I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s okay.” He put his hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not,” Sombra chided. “Don’t forgive me if you don’t forgive me, please.”

“I. . .” Jesse trailed off and started moving the empanada’s to the rack. Sombra joined him, trying not make a sound as the food burned her fingers. They worked in silence. “You really hurt me.”

“I know.”

“But, you and dad are all I have left, so. . .” He trailed off again, shrugging. He moved some of the empanadas around on the rack, just staring at them.

“Jesse.”

“I’ll think on it.” Sombra reached out and hugged him, willing to accept his answer. It was the best she could have hoped from him. They just held each other in the kitchen for a long moment.

* * *

“Gabe, children, how nice of you to make it,” Ana greeted, ushering them into the house. She took Jesse’s tray from him. “What did you make?”

“Some empanadas, um, Mrs. Flores gave me a recipe.” She nodded, smelling the dish.

“They smell fantastic. I will put them in the kitchen,” She said. “Fareeha is in her room, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes. Come Gabriel.”

She turned and walked into the kitchen. Gabriel followed after her and the kids went down the hallway to Fareeha’s room. Gabe held a six pack in his hands, a strange request from Ana as she didn’t drink. He didn’t question her on it over the phone, knowing that he wasn’t going to get any answers. He entered the kitchen with her.

“So, what’s – “ Gabriel stopped talking, and nearly dropped the beer. He put it down hard on the counter, eyes narrowing at the sight of Principal Morrison in leaning on the counter across the room. The man was looking like he belonged in Ana’s kitchen. Morrison gave him a shy wave, eyes a bit wide like a deer in the headlights.

“ _You-_ “ Gabe snapped at Ana, pointing a finger at her. He turned around, and stalked out of the kitchen, breathing loud and harsh. He ignored her calls, and slammed the front door behind him. He walked out onto the porch, and gripped the railing tightly. He looked out at her yard and driveway, then spotted Morrison’s car parked next to Ana’s. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop from screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omgosh, so? worth the wait?? i mean, we did get to dinner. lots of stuff happened in this chapter, let me know what you think, how you feel!! also, who wants to help me and my beta reader kinkshame jack morrison?
> 
> thank you so much for all the kudos, bookmarks, comments, and subscriptions!! i am so not worthy. 
> 
> a great big thank you to the perfection that is my beta reader [DaughterOfInkAndLetters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfInkAndLetters/pseuds/DaughterOfInkAndLetters) \- where would this be without you??
> 
> remember, you can always hit me up on [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com)! i answer questions and pms.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which things go right for Jack this once.

“Gabriel is so dramatic,” Ana said, shaking her head. Jack stared at her, mouth agape. He straightened up and closed his mouth, unsure of what to do. He had known that Reyes wasn’t going to be happy about him here, but he hadn’t expected such a reaction.

“Do you need me – “

“Here,” Ana snapped, handing two beers to Jack. “Go and make amends with him or something, dinner is in fifteen minutes and neither of you should be late.”

“Right,” Jack replied, holding the beer bottles in one hand. He stood in the kitchen awkwardly unsure if he really should go after Reyes. The man was a bit larger than him, and he wouldn’t bet on himself coming out on top in a real fight.

“Go! I got your back if anything happens,” Ana told him, pushing Jack out of the kitchen. “Gabriel is harmless.”

“Right,” Jack repeated and started towards the front door. He opened it slowly, and closed it quietly behind him. Reyes had his back to the door, gripping the railing of the porch. Jack stared at him for a beat longer, mesmerized by the outline of Reyes’ shoulders and back through his tee-shirt. Jack cleared his shirt.

“You look like you need this,” Jack said, thrusting a beer out towards the other man. Reyes took it wearily, eyeing Jack with a sneer. “She didn’t tell me either.”

“Heh,” Gabe retorted. He rolled his eyes and popped the cap off the bottle. He took a long pull from the bottle, Jack watching as his adam’s apple bobbed up and down. Jack attempted to open his bottle, but stopped when he realized it was a pry off. “Ana always thinks she knows best.”

“These are pry offs,” Jack said dumbly. Gabe just shook his head, and reached out for Jack’s beer. He handed it to him, amazed that Gabe just popped the top no problem. He took the bottle back and drank from it.

“I don’t think I even own a bottle opener.”

“Ah,” Jack said, looking down at the porch. The air around them was still and quiet. Both men stood sipping their beer, unsure of how to continue the conversation. Jack swallowed thickly and nodded his head, amping himself up for what he wanted to say. “I think we should start over.”

“What?” Reyes asked, looking confused.

“I think we should start over – we met under bad circumstances, and I fucked up. I’m asking for a second chance,” Jack told him, voice cracking a bit. Reyes just stared at him, beer dangling from his hand, back against the railing of the porch. Jack waited for a response.

“Go on,” Gabe said. He crossed his arms over his chest.

“I want to apologize for my behavior that first time we met – my head wasn’t in the right place, and I shouldn’t have let my personal problems get in the way of that meeting. So, I would like to meet you again,” Jack said, and thrust out his hand. “Hi, I’m Principal Jack Morrison, from your kids’ school.”

“Uh,” Gabe stuttered out and straightened, gaze on Jack’s hand. The other man waited, face open and wavering a bit. Gabe put his own hand out, and shook Jack’s. “Gabriel Reyes, dad to two troublemakers.”

“Your kids are pretty good actually,” Jack concedes, letting go of Gabe’s hand. The two men just nod, drinking from their bottles.

“Told you so,” Gabe replied. “So, Ana didn’t tell you about this either?”

“Just demanded that I come to dinner on Sunday,” Jack told him, shrugging. He shifted on his feet a bit, Gabe watching his movements.

“Always meddling . . .” He trailed off and looked towards the yard. “So, Mr. Principal, tell me: how were my kids this week?”

“I only saw Gabriela this week since I recruited her and the computer club to help fix some security problems on the school systems, other than that I haven’t heard anything about either kid.” Gabe nodded, a small smile coming over his features.

“Sombra didn’t say anything about that.”

“Is that, uh, normal for her? It’s nothing bad or anything. She’s a smart kid and her kind of skills are helpful to the school, you know?”

“Yeah, she is a smart kid. And her not telling me something is normal for her – she tells me what she deems is important. She’s a teenager, I kinda expect that from her.” Gabe paused, and scratched his chin. “Jesse though, I wonder if he knows. He tells me everything.”

“Your son is a good kid too, I’ve seen his grades. If he just pushed himself a bit more, he could compete for top of the class.”

“As long as he’s getting good grades, I tend to just let him go at his own pace,” Gabe admitted. Jack nodded at that, wanting to ask about the decision but not wanting to overstep his bounds.

“He’ll go far in life. And, Gabriela, she’s too smart for other people. She’s going to turn the world upside down.” Gabe let out a full laugh at that, his body leaning forward and his free hand slapping his thigh. Jack swallowed thickly at the sight, all sorts of alarms going off in his head.

“Don’t let her know that, she’ll take it as a challenge,” Gabe said, wiping tears from his eyes. The two men lapsed into silence, sipping their beers. Gabe watched Jack, the other man staring just off beyond him.

Gabe swallowed his beer, thinking about how much he wanted to go give Ana piece of his mind for springing this on him, and to stop interfering with his life. He didn’t want or need new friends. Gabe didn’t have the time to start new relationships. He especially didn’t need help getting the attention of this particular mediocre blond haired, blued eyed beefcake standing before him, looking quite amazing in his deep red button down. Jack’s general appearance was exactly the type of man Gabe often fantasized about since he was teen.

Gabe was confident in his abilities to catch the attention of men like Jack, if he wanted it. He just didn’t want anything like that from him. Besides if he was going to be with anyone romantically, they would need to be good with kids and would understand that his children always came first. And it would have to be someone could handle his temper: he was working on it, happy to have succeeded in keeping it away from his kids, but it was a work in progress.

Part of Gabe’s brain let him know that Jack hit those points, but he pushed them away. There was no one out there that fulfilled those needs for him. He took a long sip from his beer, eyes unfocused.

“ – catch balls,” Jack finished, rough voice snapping Gabe out of his thoughts.

“What?”

“I asked what you and the kids do on the weekends,” Jack repeated, chuckling. He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up a bit. “I uh, take my dog out to the park and catch balls with him. I used to do cross country in teens and twenties.”

“Oh,” Gabe said, not thinking about Jack in track shorts. “I usually do whatever the kids want to do. Or do client calls.”

“And what do the kids like to do?” Jack asked, obviously trying to keep the conversation going. Gabe didn’t know what to say. He didn’t really talk to people who didn’t have kids of their own.

“Watch television. Jesse likes to cook and garden. Sombra is a computer kid,” Gabe told him, feeling a bit self conscious. “We uh, do family movie night every Friday. One of us picks a movie, and Jesse makes dessert if it’s his turn.”

“So, what movie?”

“What?” Gabe found himself saying again. Jack just smiled at him.

“What movie did you watch this Friday?”

“Sombra made us watch Hackers,” He said shaking his head and rolling his eyes. “Neither of my kids have good taste in movies, but at least Jesse makes brownies or something to go with them.”

“What kind of movies does he like?”

“Jesse likes family movies and westerns,” Gabe told him, a fond smile on his face. “But he’ll sit through anything as long as there is a happy ending.”

“And Gabriela only likes computer movies?”

“Ha, no. The only good taste she has in movies is her love for film noirs.” Jack nodded at that, surprised that Gabe was a fan of those as well.

“And you?”

“Well, I just watch what the kids like, less arguing that way. You know how it is,” Gabe said. He too a sip from his beer and Jack’s eyes narrowed.

“I’m sorry Mr. Reyes but that is an unacceptable answer. You must pick movies out too, what movies do you like watching?”

“Fine, fine. I like really dumb movies,” Gabe said pointedly. Jack shook his head again, and Gabe groaned. “ _Really_ dumb movies, like Toxic Avenger or Chopping Mall. The kids don’t like them so I don’t get to watch them as much as I used to.”

“Wow. Chopping Mall, that brings back memories,” Jack replied, trying not laugh. Gabe sneered at him, pointing his finger at Jack’s chest.

“What movies do you like then, Mr. Principal? Action?”

“Sports, westerns, and action flicks. I’m not even ashamed of being predictable,” Jack deadpanned. Gabe let out a full body laugh at that, Jack just shrugged as if saying ‘what are you going to do?’ and finished his beer. He placed the empty bottle on the porch as Gabe composed himself.

“That is predictable. Didn’t think of the westerns though. You have a favorite?”

“The original True Grit and The Unforgiven.”

“Jesse loves that version of True Grit. I think we’ve seen that and The Man from Snowy River at least a dozen times each in the past year,” Gabe told Jack. “We’ve also seen Tombstone at least as much.”

“But Tombstone is so good though, how can you even complain about it?”

“I’m not complaining, I’m just sure that there are other westerns out there.” Gabe knocked the rest of his beer back, and placed the bottle on the railing. “I might go crazy if I have to sit through it one more damn time.”

“It can’t be that bad,” Jack said.

“Sombra and I rejoiced when he put in The Horse Whisperer. But that might have also been because of the brownies,” Gabe confessed. Jack just shook his head, and silence fell between them again. “What’s the last movie you saw?”

“Rudy.”

“No, seriously, come on.”

“It was Rudy,” Jack answered again, face going red. “It was on TV, so me and Corn watched it. I think Corn could recite it now for how many times we’ve watched it.”

“Corn?” Gabe asked, eyebrow arching up.

“Corn is my dog.” Jack put his hands up defensively at Gabe’s look. “I know, I know. I’m a farmer’s kid, Corn just seemed like the right name for him.”

“He yellow?”

“No, black and white. Look, it was either Corn or Cookies n Cream.”

“Corn is better,” Gabe conceded. He drummed his hands on the tops of his thighs. Jack pointedly did not look, not sure if he could handle the sight. “You said you take him out on weekends?”

“Well, we got out everyday, but weekends are when we go to the park.” Gabe nodded at that.

Talking to Jack was easy – easier than Gabe would have thought. Even though the man didn’t have kids, he didn’t seem to mind talking about Gabe’s children. He supposed that came from working in a school and always being around teenagers. Gabe figured that the other man had to like kids at least a little bit in order to be a principal. Unless he was just there to punish kids because he hated them.

“You like kids?” Gabe blurted out.

“Yes?” Jack questioned, the word drawn out from his mouth. “I’ve been working in education for almost twenty years now. I used to be a math teacher before taking this post.”

“Seriously? Math?”

“Yeah, it’s gonna sound cheesy, but I find poetry in the numbers. And I wanted to share that with people – it’s easiest to influence kids and show them that math isn’t bad, and that it can be just as beautiful as any kind of art.”

“Wow. I didn’t mean to sound - I was just thinking when I was a kid, the principal never seemed to like kids much. I just thought – what I mean – “

“I get it, the principal is the bad guy. It makes sense, but I really do love my job. And I like kids. I enjoyed teaching them,” Jack confirmed.

“Do you have any?” Gabe asked, mentally berating himself for not holding his tongue.

“No. I thought about it when I was younger, but it never happened. It would be great to to be a dad, I’m sure – you know – but if it never happens, then at least I got to influence kids’ lives.”

“I always wanted to be a dad,” Gabe told him wistfully. “When I was in the army, I didn’t think it would ever happen. Then before I was thirty I had two kids.”

“A dream come true?”

“Even better,” Gabe said. Jack just nodded, not sure how to continue the conversation. The silence that came over both of them wasn’t too awkward, but it was slightly palpable. He rubbed the back of his neck and stared off into the yard. He checked his watch.

“Holy – Ana never called us for dinner.”

“Ugh,” Gabe groaned, rubbing his temples. “She does this all the time. That woman – “

“ _That woman what_ , Gabriel?” Ana said, peeking her head out the door. “You two better come in and eat what’s left over. I figured it was best if you two ate without the kids trying to pry into your lives.”

“Ana, I swear – “

“Watch your mouth, Gabriel. You are a guest in this house,” Ana scolded him and the two men followed her back inside.

She pointed to the dining room and motioned for them to sit down. She had already set out plates for them with some kind of sandwich; Jack couldn’t tell what it was. Gabe almost pouted seeing that none of his son’s empanadas were on either plate. Ana came into the dining room with another plate and set it in the middle.

“You are too old to pout, Gabriel. Don’t worry, I saved you both some.” She smiled at both of them. “Gabriel gets testy if he doesn’t get to try Jesse’s food.”

“Ah,” Jack responded, not knowing how to answer. He didn’t really know where he stood with Gabe yet, he just hoped it was in a better position than when they first started. “What is this?”

“Jack, you really need to get out more. Fareeha made some tabbouleh and helped me with the German kebabs. You will like them, beef and lamb, hummus and vegetables.” Jack nodded, looking at the stuffed pita bread.

“Thank you, Ana,” Gabe said.

“Of course. Behave you two,” She said and left them in the dining room sitting across from each other. Gabe waited no time before digging into the dinner, excited to try Jesse’s attempt at baking.

Jack watched Gabe eat, face lighting up as he ate the empanadas. Reyes looked so happy at what his son had made that Jack felt a bit jealous of his ability to just eat food that could have been a disaster. Ana knew that he wasn’t an adventurous eater, and had been slowly introducing him to things other than bologna sandwiches and steak and potatoes. Jack never felt so bland than when he was in the face of something Ana made him eat.

He poked a pick at the empanadas, cutting one in half to see if he knew the ingredients. Jack knew that he was going to have to eat it, if only to satisfy his promise to Ana to try new foods. He also did not want to upset Gabe, he was very proud of his son’s cooking and probably wanted to share in that kind of joy with someone since everyone ate without them.

“It’s not spicy, if that’s your concern,” Gabe said, staring at Jack. Jack just nodded, unsure of what to say, and admitting that he didn’t want to try the food was probably not the way to go. “Jesse worked hard on these – try them.” 

“Yeah,” Jack conceded and put half of an empanada on his fork. He ate it slowly, trying to pick out the flavors and textures. Ana constantly interrogated him on every dish he ate wanting to know what he did or didn’t like, what the flavor reminded him of, would he eat it again. He was unwilling to admit that it was actually helpful in teaching him about his likes and dislikes. He expected Gabe to want the same kind of information. 

“He did a good job, right?” Gabe asked, his voice full of pride. 

“Yes? I’ve never had these, but I like the sweet and savory mixture in them. The dough is really good too,” Jack confirmed. Gabe nodded, and picked up his kabab taking a large bite. Jack followed suit and together they ate in silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well? did i deliver? tech. we got to dinner. but i think this is really what y'all really wanted. the jack and gabe interaction. tell me about it, i want to hear what you have to say. SERIOUSLY, come talk to me about this story. PM me, send me comments, send me an anonymous ask - i just love talking about this damn story.
> 
> as always the biggest and largest THANK YOU to my utterly wonderful beta reader, [DaughterOfInkandLetters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfInkAndLetters/pseuds/DaughterOfInkAndLetters), without whom I would be shambles. 
> 
> and thank you so much for all the kudos, comments, subscriptions, and bookmarks! seriously, amazing. don't be shy - i swear i'm gentle.
> 
> remember, you can always visit me at my [tumblr](http://jellybeanchili.com)! i was recently prodded into making the Reyes' house in Sims 4, so expect pictures soon of how they are living!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explicit content warning for the first part.

Jack fit into Gabe’s lap almost perfectly. He was all creamy skin and bright blue eyes, body hard and pressed up against Gabe. He ran his hand through blond hair, pulling the other man’s face closer to his. They pressed their lips together, mouths moving in sync. Jack’s face was smooth against his, he could feel the slight scrape of his goatee on the other man’s face.

Jack’s hand went into his hair, and the other one rucked up his shirt, exploring his chest. Gabe let his own hand roam over Jack’s body, surprised that man was unclothed save for a pair of shorts. When had he gotten undressed? Why was he still in jeans and a tee shirt? Jack tugged on his shirt, and Gabe helped him lift it over his head.

“Better,” the blond whispered against his lips, tongue flicking against them. Gabe groaned into the movement, opening his mouth to allow Jack entrance. When had Jack taken over this kiss? Jack pushed against him harder, Gabe feeling the heat of Jack’s erection against his. Gabe moved his hands downwards, gripping his ass and hauling Jack closer, sucking on his tongue. Jack moaned, and the vibration going right through Gabe.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Gabe said, pushing Jack away. Jack whined as the kiss was broken.

“What?” Jack’s voice was low and husky. He moved his face to Gabe’s neck, biting him.

“We can’t - we can’t - do this here,” Gabe said, wanting and unwilling to move Jack from his neck. Jack’s hands moved up his chest, scratching through the sparse hair there and brushing right across his nipples. He whimpered.

“We are already doing this here. What’s the problem?”

“The kids – “

“Won’t be home for – “ Jack detached himself from Gabe’s neck to look at the analog clock on the dresser. “At least an hour. We can be finished long before then.”

“Morrison – “

“Jack.”

“Jack, this is my kids’ home. We can’t do this here,” Gabe reiterated, but didn’t stop Jack from licking a stripe up his chest. His own erection was straining against his jeans; he reached down to unzip, but Jack slapped his hands away.

“No,” Jack growled out at him, and nipped his lip. “You can’t say we can’t do this here, and then try that kind of move.”

“We _can’t_ do this here,” Gabe groaned, and Jack shifted in his lap, moving back. He looked at Gabe with lidded eyes, mouth swollen and a flush across his face. Gabe thought he looked amazing. “Seriously, we can’t – I can’t – “

“We can, and we are, Mr. Reyes,” Jack said to him, putting hands on his shoulders. He pushed Gabe back until his leaned against the headboard. He crawled back to his previous position on Gabe’s lap. “Relax. Or do I have to assign you a detention?”

Gabe flushed at that, and looked away. He could feel Jack chuckle at his embarrassment, and rub his face against Gabe’s. Jack pressed a kiss to his cheek, and then his neck, hands finding their way to his hips. Jack squeezed, and Gabe squealed, ticklish.

“Mr. Reyes, do you like the thought of being assigned a detention?” Jack whispered right in his ear, and Gabe let out a sound he didn’t even know he could make. “I’m gonna take that as a yes – “

“ _Jack_.”

“Uh-uh. That’s Mr. Principal to you,” Jack tutted at him, and Gabe felt the heat of a full body blush. Jack laughed hard at that, cupping Gabe’s face and kissing him. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that, Mister.”

“Oh my god,” Gabe whined, trying to get his face away from Jack’s hands. Jack bit his cheek. “JACK!”

“It’s Mr. Principal, or do I have to use more progressive methods of persuasion than just detention to get you to listen?” Jack pressed his mouth to Gabe’s again, and then trailed down his chin to his chest. Gabe put his hands back in Jack’s hair, and started to push down. “Mr. Reyes!”

“Stop talking,” Gabe demanded, and Jack resisted his pushing. Instead, he latched his mouth onto one of his nipples. Gabe pushed at his head again, trying to squirm away from the feeling. Jack didn’t relent, laving at it with his tongue. “Jack!” He bit down, and Gabe cried out. “Mr. Principal – “

“Better,” Jack said, releasing his nipple. “I knew you could listen.” He ran his hands down Gabe’s side, and rubbed his thumbs against his hips.

“Get these off,” Gabe said, kicking his legs a bit. Jack shook his head.

“Nah, I think I can get you to come just like this,” Jack told him, and moved his hand to rub against the bulge in Gabe’s pants. He bucked up into the feeling, and Jack just nodded. “See? Just need some discipline.”

“Oh my god,” Gabe mumbled, rutting against Jack’s hand. Jack just continued to slowly stroke Gabe through his jeans, a mean glint in his eyes. He didn’t speed up, and every time Gabe bucked, he stopped and waited. “Oh my god.”

“Shh,” Jack said to him, rubbing slow circles over Gabe’s jean clothed erection. Gabe watched his hands, tears running down his cheeks. Jack stayed deliberate and slow, rubbing his thumb across Gabe’s mouth. He took the thumb into his mouth, and Jack looked at him, eyes wide and mischievous.

“I think – “ Gabe croaked, a sob wracking his body. His whole body tensed and he could feel his jeans become sticky as Jack started stroking him faster through his pants.

“That’s a good boy – “ Jack told him, and pressed a kiss to each of his cheeks. Gabe went to move his hands to Jack’s groin, but the blond shook his head. “There isn’t time for that now.”

“What?” Jack pressed another kiss to his lips.

“Time to get cleaned up, Mr. Reyes,” Jack said, and hopped off of Gabe’s lap and the bed, disappearing into the bathroom. Gabe groaned and turned over, pants cooling and wet. He closed his eyes for a moment.

* * *

“I’m up - ” Gabe called out, sitting up on the bed. His pants felt gross and he rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock on his dresser, it was just after lunch. His phone was ringing on the night stand. He picked it up and answered it. “Reyes.”

“Gabriel.” Ana’s voice was slightly tinny through the speaker. “Good afternoon.”

“Hey Ana,” Gabe replied, getting up. He gingerly unzipped his pants, silently gagging at the feeling of dried spunk on his jeans and body. “How can I help you?”

“I need a favor, Gabriel.” He rolled his eyes, and bit his tongue. Ana’s favors always had a way of biting him in the ass. “Gabriel?”

“I’m listening, Ana.” He discarded his jeans and boxers, and kicked them into the bathroom. He grabbed a new pair of shorts from the top drawer of his dresser, and went into his en suite. He grabbed a washcloth from the linen closet and ran it under warm water. He cleaned himself up, phone wedged between ear and shoulder.

“Good. I need you to take Jack out today.”

“What?” Gabe sputtered, scrubbing his groin too hard.

“You know, my pathetic friend that you interacted with on Sunday? He doesn’t know anyone in town, and you two seemed to get along well.”

“What?” Gabe said again, looking at himself in the mirror. He was still wearing his shirt, and he didn’t see any marks on his skin. _Fuck_ , he thought to himself. It was a fucking dream. A literal fucking dream. “I can’t.”

“You can’t?” Ana asked, but he knew she wasn’t asking. “You owe me, Gabriel.”

“Ana, the kids – “

“Are out with Darlene – I know you dropped them off at the ranch, so you have a free afternoon. I asked Sombra,” Ana told him, cutting him off. He could just – just sometimes – _Sombra_. “Plus, you owe me.”

“For what?” Gabe snapped, pulling his clean pair of shorts. He had come in pants from a wet dream, like a teenager.

“You brought alcohol into my house, Gabriel.” He groaned at this, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling. He knew that her asking for beers was a trap. “Gabriel.”

“Amari, you asked for – “

“What? Are you accusing me of something?”

“No,” Gabe conceded. There was no fighting with her. He didn’t even know why he still continued to try after all these years. Ana was always going to get what she wanted from him or anyone else. The only person who she couldn’t break was her daughter.

“Good. It’s Saturday, so he’s probably at the dog park. Do you have his number?” Gabe sighed and shook his head. Ana took his silence a no, rightly so. She rattled off his number, and then his phone buzzed with a text of the information as well. “Thank you, Gabriel. I will forward your contact information to him.”

“Ana – “ She hung up the phone. He took his from his shoulder and stared at the blank screen. He shook his head, and turned on the faucet, putting his phone of the counter.

Gabe washed his face, still unbelieving that he had a wet dream about Morrison. And now Ana wanted him to hang out with the guy, and probably his dog. He changed the water from warm to cold, and rubbed it on his face. He was going to hang out with the man he had a teacher fantasy about. A fantasy that he really enjoyed.

“How do I face this man?” He asked himself, staring in the mirror. His phone buzzed against the counter, and he felt like he lost five years of his life. “Get a grip, Gabriel.”

He checked his phone. It was a message from Morrison.

>   
>  **UNKNOWN** : Ana forwarded me your number  
>  **UNKNOWN** : Im sure shes trying to make you hang out with me  
>  **UNKNOWN** : I can just tell her Corn got sick and it didnt happen  
> 

Gabe stared the messages. Morrison didn’t want to hang out with either, which should’ve made him feel a lot better. Together, he was almost certain they could beat out Ana’s persistence and demands, but he wasn’t going to make any bets about it. He took off his shirt, and threw in in the pile of other dirty clothes. He was gonna have to do laundry again this week, really not wanting Jesse to sort through this mess.

>   
>  **UNKNOWN** : Shes apparently expecting pictures  
>  **UNKNOWN** : And she says you are good with dogs  
>  **UNKNOWN** : And can play nurse to Corn  
> 

Gabe snorted at that, unsurprised by Ana’s ridiculousness. He typed out a reply.

>   
>  **REYES** : Its ana what dog park  
>  **UNKNOWN** : The one off Calgary and Beech  
>  **REYES** : be there in twenty  
>  **UNKNOWN** : Looking forward to it  
> 

Gabe shook his head and finished getting ready for his day. He breathed deliberately as he got dressed, wondering how he was going to face Morrison. How was he going to face the man after dreaming of him? After dreaming of begging Jack to let him get off? He wasn’t going to be able to do this.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Morrison. How he felt in his lap, how controlling the man was in the dream. Gabe didn’t know why he was dwelling on it – there was no way anything was going to happen between them. He was too busy with the kids, and Gabe just didn’t have it in him to start some relationship with someone who probably wasn’t receptive.

He parked his truck in the lot. There weren’t a whole lot of others at the dog park, and to be honest, Gabe hadn’t even know it existed. He knew about ones on the other side of town, but he didn’t realize that Grand Ridge was growing so fast to need a third dog park. He got of the truck and pulled out his phone. He texted Morrison, asking his location.

“Right here,” Morrison said, and for the second time that day, Gabe lost five years of his life.

Morrison was wearing track shorts, red and white track shorts. They stretched across his thighs, and Gabe couldn’t help but notice that his legs were powerful looking, with nicely shaped calves. His tee shirt was dark blue and pulled taut across his chest. Gabe’s mouth went dry, and he struggled to swallow to answer the man. There was no way he should be affecting Gabe so much.

“Were you waiting?”

“I saw your truck – it has distinctive artwork,” Jack told him.

“Yeah, Sombra designed the logo,” Gabe explained, proudly. Sombra’s artwork wasn’t the best, but she made it for him and his business, so he would use it until she or Jesse gave him something new. It was an ugly drawing of tiny exterminator in a grim reaper costume with two shotguns pointed at cockroaches. He had no idea where she came up with the idea, and if she hadn’t explained it to him, he would have just thought it was an ant pointing sticks at more ants. “It’s not the best but - “

“She’s your daughter and you are absurdly proud of your kids,” Morrison finished for him. He turned and waved at Gabe to follow him. “C’mon, Corn is waiting on us. He’s with friends, but they gotta get going soon.”

“Right, right,” Gabe said and followed Jack. He wasn’t able to resist checking Morrison’s back side. He didn’t even realize that Jack had an ass, and the shorts were showing it off all too well in Gabe’s opinion. He forced his eyes to stare at the back of Jack’s head only. He was going to kill Ana. They walked through a double gated area.

“Here he is,” Jack said, crouching down to take a black and white dog’s face in his hands. “Gabe, this is Corn. C’mon, meet him.”

Gabe nodded and walked to the man and dog. He crouched down as well, not at all prepared for Corn to abandon Jack and jump on him. He fell flat on his back and Corn started licking his face. He looked over at Jack who had his hand covering his mouth, trying desperately not laugh. Gabe pushed at Corn’s head, but the dog ignored him and stuck his tongue in Gabe’s open mouth.

“Oh my god!” Gabe shouted, more forcibly pushing at Corn. The dog relented and sat next to Jack. Gabe sat up, spitting the dog taste out of his mouth. “Oh my god.”

“Well, Corn likes ya,” Jack said, still laughing. He stood up and put his hand out to Gabe. “C’mon. Let’s go toss some balls around and tire this dog out.”

“Fine.” Gabe took his hand and heaved himself up. Jack walked in front of him again, and Gabe hurried to walk side by side. He didn’t think that he could take watching that ass any more. “How long do you usually spend down here?”

“Just like two or so hours, gotta tire out Corn,” Jack explained. They went up to a barrel and Jack took out some tennis balls. He handed two to Gabe. “He doesn’t get to play much during the week, you know? I’m not usually outta school until six or so.”

“Oh,” Gabe replied. He watched as Jack threw the ball, whole body stretching with the movement. Corn bolted after the ball, and Jack turned to him.

“So, how did Ana wrangle you into this?” Corn came running back, ears flapping and ball in mouth. He dropped the ball at Jack’s feet, and Gabe prayed that Jack wouldn’t bend over. He let out a long breath as Jack threw the second ball in his hand, and Corn went after it again.

“Said that I brought alcohol into her house. And she called you pathetic.”

“Yeah, that seems about right,” Jack agreed. Corn came back, and dropped the second ball, watching Jack. “Go on, throw one.”

“What? Yeah, yeah.” Gabe tossed the ball, and they both watched Corn bolt after it. It went further than Jack’s.

“Wow, you got a strong arm,” Jack told him. Gabe looked over at him just as Jack bent over to pick up the two tennis balls at his feet. He could not stop his eyes from drifting over Jack’s form and how much more his track shorts filled out. He dropped the other tennis ball from his hand. Jack straightened up. “Everything okay? You look like you just got a bit pale?”

“Yeah. Um, just a bit thirsty – do they have a water fountain around here?” Jack looked at him a bit quizzically, almost like he didn’t believe him. He grabbed Corn by the collar as he came up, taking the tennis ball from his mouth.

“How about we head back to my place, and I get you lunch or something. Corn and I have been here since 11 and it’s past lunch now.” Gabe found himself nodding, and following Jack back out of the park. Jack walked them both down the road to his apartment complex.

Jack opened the door to his apartment and Corn ran inside. Gabe stepped through the door and was amazed at how sparse the apartment was. He could hear Jack muttering under his breath as he walked into the kitchen, pulling dog food out of the pantry. He put food in a bowl for Corn and stepped back to Gabe.

“Make yourself at home. Sorry about the place, I haven’t much had time to go furniture shopping.”

“Morrison, you have a single chair,” Gabe deadpanned. Jack blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you have a bed?”

“Yes!” Jack yelled, and Gabe stalked by him to get to the bedroom to make sure. “Did you not believe me?”

“Your dog has more furniture than you do. And my son is cleaner than you,” Gabe pointed out, scrunching his face at all the dirty laundry on the floor. The bed was unmade, too. Corn wandered into the bedroom, and laid on his bed.

“Don’t judge me, Mr. Reyes!” Jack yelled at him, pushing on his shoulder. Gabe sputtered at him, a blush forming on his face and he raised his hands in surrender. “Let me make you something to eat and get you some water. You aren’t looking as pale now.”

“Thanks.” Jack clapped him on the shoulder and led him back to the kitchen. He pulled some stools out of somewhere, and directed Gabe to sit down on one. “Did you just summon these?”

“Haha. I keep them tucked away ‘cos Corn likes to get on them, and I never have company.”

“Why would you? You have no furniture. Do you even have food?” Gabe asked, craning his neck to looking to Jack’s fridge. It looked kinda sparse from where Gabe was sitting. “Sombra does better food shopping than your fridge.”

“Gabe.” Jack sounded resigned, and he pulled out some cold cuts from the fridge. He opened the cabinet above his head and pulled out bread. “I’m trying to make you lunch. The proper response is: thank you.”

“Right,”Gabe huffed. “Thanks.” Jack nodded, and made the sandwiches, putting them on paper plates. Gabe held his tongue about the dishware, and Jack handed it to him with a glass of water. “Real glasses?”

“Gabe!” Gabe bit into his sandwich and gave Jack a big grin. Jack smacked him on the chest. “Fucking crude. I invite you into my home, feed you, and this is how you say thanks?”

“Yeah.” 

“I have taught teenagers with better manners than you.” Gabe snorted and swallowed his food.

“I raise teenagers with better manners than me. And who are cleaner than you. Seriously, how do you live here?”

“Are you trying to say that Ana was right to call me pathetic?” Gabe shrugged, and ate more of his food. It was a plain bologna sandwich, something Gabe hadn’t had in decades.

“Ana wasn’t kidding when she told me you didn’t do food.” Jack groaned at that, and covered his face with his hands. 

“She told you about that?”

“I may have asked her to further explain after you told me you never had empanadas,” Gabe said, finishing his sandwich. Jack nodded and finished his as well, grabbing both paper plates and bringing them back into the kitchen.

“You want something sweet?” Jack asked, opening the fridge again. Gabe watched wide eyed as he leaned over, still in those stupid shorts. He pulled out a pink box and set it on the counter. “I really liked those donuts I brought to Ana’s, so I picked up some this morning. You want one?”

“God yes,” Gabe said, kinda breathless. Jack just nodded in response and took out two donuts, shoving them into a toaster oven on the counter. 

“They taste better warm.”

“Huh,” Gabe responded. He was still staring at Jack’s back as he leaned on the counter, watching the toaster oven. 

“So, what did you and the kids do this week?”

“The normal stuff mostly. Me and Sombra cleaned the house, Jesse forced us to eat some new dishes. And, I’ve been working on some new costumes for the school play,” Gabe told him, eyes never leaving Jack’s back. Jack took the donuts out and placed them on the paper plates, bringing them to Gabe to sit next to him again.

“Ah, so you are the mystery tailor our drama teacher has been going on about. She’s very insulted we aren’t using her suggestion.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“One: the student drama club was very persistent to use their choice, two: the student drama club choice was free. And that makes sense now, knowing that it’s you. Gabriela probably pushed for it.”

“I’ve been making costumes for Sombra’s plays and musicals for years now. The kids love them, and so did the old drama teacher,” Gabe defended, feeling slighted. He ripped apart the warm donut and shoved it in his mouth.

“Don’t take me the wrong way. Your work is great. Everyone loves it – even the new drama teacher, though she is reluctant to admit it,” Jack assured him. He took a bite from his donut too, watching Gabe’s face. “I was just saying that Gabriela probably pushed for it for against Anderson’s wishes. I’m glad that she did – her tailor was expensive and terrible.”

Gabe let out a loud laugh, and pushed against Jack’s shoulder. The man responded in kind, hand lingering for just a moment. Jack took his hand back, and the two men continued to eating, laughing and talking about their week. They were on their fourth donut a piece when Gabe’s phone rang, breaking them out of their banter. He looked at his phone and smiled.

“I gotta take this,” Gabe told him and answered. “Jesse.”

Jack sat silently, listening to Gabe’s breathing as he listened to his son on the other side of the line. He watched as Gabe’s face when from happy to happier. He looked so at peace talking to his kid, and Jack felt a little jealous about it. He ate his donut slowly, not being able to look away from Gabe.

“Sure thing, kiddo,” Gabe said, he nodded a bit. “Are you sure you don’t want Darlene - yeah. Okay, I’ll be there in thirty minutes to pick you up. Love you. Bye.” He hung up the phone, and smiled at Jack.

“Gotta pick up your kids?”

“Yeah, Jesse won’t drive with anyone else. So, thank you for lunch – sorry for cutting it short,” Gabe apologized, standing up; he caught sight of the clock on the stove. Jack followed suit. “Or, I guess not cutting it short. Is it almost dinner time already?”

“Yeah, I guess it is. Time flies, right?”

“I uh, had a lot more fun than I thought. And now, I’m gonna go get in trouble with my kids for spoiling my appetite for dinner.”

“I had fun, too.” Jack steered him towards the door. “Go take care of your kids – want me to walk you back to your truck?”

“Nah. Thanks though. I guess, uh, we’ll talk or something,” Gabe said awkwardly, leaving the apartment. Jack nodded.

“I look forward to it. Drive safe.” Gabe saluted him and walked down the hall the way they came. Jack watched him for a moment, and closed the door, leaning against it and sliding down.

“I am so fucked,” Jack told himself out loud. Corn walked out of the bedroom, and licked his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, who wants to yell at me for that? huh? huh? i woke up with this idea in my head, and i ran with it. haven't written up a chapter this fast since the first one. wowzers, can we believe that HFT is now over 60 pages and has hit the 30K mark? fuck me. guys, holy shit. 
> 
> so much love and appreciation to my wonderful beta reader: [DaughtersOfInkAndLetters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfInkAndLetters/pseuds/DaughterOfInkAndLetters). my life would be duller without you.
> 
> thank you to everyone who reviewed, commented, subscribed, bookmarked, and left kudos on the last chapter. i deeply enjoy reading and responding to everyone's comments: don't be shy, please please please leave me feedback. 
> 
> also, feel free to drop by my [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com)! seriously, talk to me. i'm p chill and i love talking about overwatch.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Jack sighed, scratching the back of his neck, looking at his phone. Gabe had been texting him since Saturday after Amari forced them to hang out. The Reyes’ skipped out on her Sunday dinner, leaving Jack to contend with Ana and Fareeha and whatever recipe their family friend provided. Thankfully he didn’t have to take leftovers back home.

His phone went off again, and he had half a mind to turn it off. Gabe was going on about the sad state of his kitchen and apartment, and how they really needed to go shopping to fix it. All Jack wanted to was finish his work, take Corn out, and then watch some game on tv. Gabe seemed to have other plans for them, involving going to the local grocery and fixing the first of the problems he thought Jack should deal with. 

“Principal Morrison,” Miss Smith’s voice rang through the intercom. “You have a visitor.”           

“Sure,” Jack grated out, rolling his eyes. He just wanted to finish his work. “Send them back.”           

“Will do,” Smith said. He could hear the buzzer as the intercom cut out, and then the door to the hallway opening and closing. Heavy footsteps stopped in front of his door and opened it without knocking. Jack almost snapped his pen in half in frustration, he just wanted fifteen minutes to get through the next week schedules.

“ _Buenas tardes_ ,” Gabe said, plopping down in the chair in front of Jack’s desk. He swung his feet on it, the whole thing shaking at the force. Jack’s pen broke in half, ink splattering everywhere. “Whoa!”

“Get your feet off the desk,” Jack snapped, and stood up, pushing his chair against the wall. He chucked the pen into the garbage and shook his head. His shirt was completely ruined, as were the teacher schedules that he was going over. Gabe let out a loud laugh, his feet not moving. “I’m serious – get your feet off my desk.”

“Alright Morrison. Geeze, lighten up,” Gabe said, putting his hands up and his feet on the floor. Jack just glared at him, shaking his hands and trying not to rub his face.

“Look, I need to finish work. Today is teacher schedule day – and we have teacher conferences to get ready for next week – and I told you that I just can’t today – “

“You have said that since Saturday, so I know you haven’t put food in your fridge,” Gabe told him. He rested his hands behind his head, and smiled at Jack. Jack didn’t return it.

“I’m busy Gabe, not all of us have cushy schedules and change them on a whim. Plus, I have leftovers from Ana.”

“Liar. She made that crazy casserole thing – no one takes that home,” He pointed out, and Jack just shook his head.

“Whatever. I have to finish this work, and I need to change,” Jack replied. He turned and squatted down, unzipping his duffle bag. He stood up with a cleaner shirt over his shoulder, and he started unbuttoning his ruined one. He turned back to Gabe. “Look, tomorrow would be best for this, I fucking swear.”

“No can do,” Gabe told him, watching Jack take off his ink stained button down. He had a now ruined white undershirt on and he took that off as well. Gabe noticed there was a huge ink stain on his chest. His breath hitched. “Wednesdays are for food shopping. I usually do it early in the morning, but I made a schedule change to do it after school so you could come along.”

“Do you ever give up?” Jack asked, shirt over his head. He settled back down in his chair, and scrunched up his dirty shirts, and threw them in the trash.

“What the  - you can clean those you know!”

“Whatever,” Jack sigh, and went back to his work looking over the ruined schedules for the conferences. Gabe pulled out his phone and played on it, nearly pouting as Jack ignored him. Jack’s phone buzzed several times in succession. Jack paid it no mind.

“Aren’t you gonna check that?”

“No,” Jack snapped, raising his eyebrows at the other man. Gabe stuck his tongue out. “Go get your kids or something.”

“Somb has computer club, and I think Jess has a chess meet. They won’t be ready for a bit,” Gabe stated, flashing a wide grin. Jack groaned, and went back to work. “C’mon, Jacky. Just play a little hooky, didn’t you do that when you were a kid?”

“Gabe, I’m not fucking kidding around. I could’ve had this done already.” Gabe threw his hands up again in surrender and quieted down. “Thank you.”

They sat in the office in near silence, Jack’s new pen scraping across the papers and Gabe’s phone making clicking sounds as he typed. The clock ticked away on the wall, the minutes drifting by too slowly for Gabe’s liking. He waited for responses from Sombra and Jesse, clicking around on his phone to play the games that his kids installed for him. He opened up candy crush, and made sure the volume was as loud as possible to annoy Jack.

Jack lasted ten minutes.

“OH MY GOD,” Jack exploded, papers flying through the air as he slammed his hands on the desk. “You are worse than my worst students. Can’t you sit still for like twenty minutes? I swear, we could’ve gotten this done already.”

“Too much time to kill,” Gabe replied cheekily. “But it looks like you are completely distracted, and I think the kids are ready to go. So – “

“Fine. Fine. Fine! you win. Are you happy, now?” Gabe nodded his head, and stood up, tucking his phone in his pocket. Jack gathered his things up, and left the papers scattered all over the office. It would be easier to just deal with it in the morning. He marched to the door, Gabe following like an overgrown puppy. “I’ll meet you at the store.”

“Why not just follow us?” Jack shot him a glare, and left the office slamming the door on Gabe. Gabe laughed, and followed him out, Jack not stopping as he passed by Miss Smith’s desk exiting the outer office and then the school. Gabe leaned on Smith’s desk, shaking his head.

“He’s got a temper, huh?” Miss Smith shook her head, sharing a shy smile with Gabe. “Mind if I wait around here for my kids?”

“Sorry, Mr. Reyes, you know the rules. After hours, parents have to wait in the parking lot.”

“Can’t blame me for trying,” Gabe replied and she nodded. He left the office to pull the truck around, his phone pinging with Sombra’s and Jesse’s ringtone. He smiled as he read their text messages, telling him that they would be ready in ten. He noticed that Jack’s little blue sports car had already left the parking lot.           

The kids piled into the truck, Jesse sitting in the middle and leaning against Gabe. Sombra automatically telling Gabe about her day, droning on about computer club and their latest improvements to the school security systems. He listened quietly, making the turn out of the parking lot towards the grocery store.        

“Home’s the other way, _papá_ ,” Sombra whined. Jesse grumbled against his shoulder, crossing his chest with one arm. “ _Papáááá_ ".

“We are meeting up with a friend who desperately needs help grocery shopping,” Gabe told them. “He makes you and me, Sombra, look like award winners in that department.”        

“You have a friend that isn’t Ana?” She asked, teasing him. He reached around Jesse and flicked her shoulder.

“Be nice, and yes.” Gabe paused, trying to figure out how to tell his kids that he had befriended their principal last Saturday and actually enjoyed his company. He didn’t think his kids would be exactly happy with him for making them grocery shop with Morrison. “Jack.”

“Wait,” Jesse cut in, moving his head from Gabe’s shoulder. Gabe could feel him staring; he kept his eyes on the road and his arm around Jesse’s shoulder. “You mean like, Jack, from Ana’s dinner, Jack? Our principal?”

“Yeah,” Gabe admitted, turning into the parking lot of the grocery store. He drove slowly, trying to find Jack’s car to park next to. He assumed the man would be waiting there for them, and hopefully in a better mood than in the office. “I should’ve said something before – “

“No, it’s okay. You just seemed really angry with him all the time,” Jesse told him. Gabe parked the car, and turned towards his son. Jesse didn’t look too upset, just confused, and something else that Gabe couldn’t quite put his finger on. “It’s just surprising.”

“Yeah. Ana kinda coerced me to hang out with him this past Saturday, and it turns out we get along pretty well.” Jesse and Sombra nodded their heads. “If it makes you guys uncomfortable – “

“No!” Sombra yelled, smacking Gabe on the shoulder. “You need a friend, Ana obviously thinks this is a good idea. It’s just kinda weird, we’ll get over it.” Jesse grunted in agreement.

“Okay, okay, geeze,” Gabe laughed, and unbuckled his seatbelt. “Jack’s place is a mess – he doesn’t have furniture, and I’m fairly sure he lives off of Ana’s leftovers and beer. So, we gotta help him out.”        

“She made the weird German sauerkraut dish, right?” Jesse asked, sliding out the truck after Gabe. “There is no way that anyone took leftovers of that.”

“That’s what I was thinking. C’mon, he says he’s inside,” Gabe said, checking his phone.

“Wow. You’re actually texting.”

“Shut it, kid.” Jesse snagged a cart and walked next to him, Sombra jumping onto the end of the basket and riding it into the store. “We gotta get our groceries too – figured we could do it all at once.”

“That makes sense, and I can pick out the produce this time – the last stuff you got was okay, but – “

“You’re too picky, Jess, but have at it,” Gabe told him, resisting the urge to ruffle his kid’s hair in public. He was still surprised at how tall his son had gotten, how fast his little boy was growing up. “There’s Jack.”

“Ohh, he looks grumpy.” Gabe laughed and shushed Sombra, and the three of them walked up the principal. He was tapping away at his phone, looking just as grumpy as Sombra said. “Hey, Morrison.”

“One moment,” He mumbled, not looking up from his phone. They just watched him type away for a few minutes before he tucked it into his pocket with a frustrated sigh. Jack looked up at them with a sheepish smile. “Sorry, some people don’t know when to quit. Alright, let’s get this over with.”

“You make it seem like torture,” Gabe said, stepping forward to swing an arm around Jack. “Where’s your cart?”

“I figured we can do this with a basket – “

“You can share ours. Dad’s pretty much set on making sure you can feed yourself, Mr. Morrison. I wouldn’t fight it,” Jesse interjected, surprising Gabe, and lead the way towards the bakery for bread.

“Don’t you usually start on the other side?” Jack asked, trying to walk faster than Gabe. He relented when Gabe just grabbed onto his shoulder tighter.

“Bakery, deli, produce, grains, cereals and snacks, dairy, and meats and seafood,” Jesse recited, inspecting loaves of bread. He put in a sourdough and a rye bread, and gestured for Jack to pick a loaf.

“I usually just eat wonder bread, kid,” Jack told him, and Jesse pulled a face. “What?”

“Nothing. Jesse doesn’t approve of sliced bread,” Gabe answered. He ruffled his kid’s hair this time, and lead Jack to produce ahead of the cart. His kids trailed behind them, Jesse sending Sombra to collect baby spinach and other dark leafy greens. He inspected the fruit and veggies carefully before making his choices.

“I don’t even know what this is,” Jack said, holding up a whitish root vegetable.

“It’s a yuca root, you eat them like potatoes,” Jesse informed him, not even looking up from picking avocados. “People make fries out of them.”

“Oh,” Jack said, nodding his head and putting the root down. Gabe laughed at him, and Jack just stood there unsure of how to proceed. “Right. I grew up on a farm but we didn’t have those. Potatoes and corn though, I can get behind those.”

“I’m sure you can,” Gabe added. He picked through the yuca roots, putting some in a bag and tossing them in the cart. “Go, pick out some. You are going home with more than bologna and beer.”

“Ugh,” Sombra gagged. “You eat bologna and white bread? C’mon, Morrison. Live a little.”

“Yeah, yeah. God, you guys are a lot a like,” Jack muttered, grabbing some ears of sweet corn and shoving them in a plastic bag. Gabe it took it from him and threw it into the cart as well. He watched as Jack picked out a bag of new potatoes, and held onto it, placing is in the basket gently. Jesse thanked him. “How long does it take to pick out produce?”

“Dad usually goes shopping without me, so I’m gonna take my time. There are some recipes I’d like to make and I need the right vegetables and fruits.” Jack nodded, and walked back to Gabe. The other man tugged on his elbow and started to leave the section.

“Hey, we’re gonna hit cereals, we’ll meet you in a bit.” Gabe got a chorus of ‘yeahs’ from his kids, and he lead Jack to the center aisles of the grocery store, snagging a handheld basket at the beginning of the section. “Jess is gonna take forever, and I rather not have Sombra help pick out cereal.”

“I’m surprised you don’t make special breakfasts.”

“On weekends we do. But there isn’t time before school usually, just depends on what kinda nights we have. Bad nights lead to good breakfast,” Gabe told him and they walked down the aisle. Jack grabbed some instant oatmeal and cream of wheat. He put in the basket next to a box of vanilla chex, rice krispy treats cereal, and raisin bran.

“That is quite an assortment,” Jack said, raising his eyebrow. “Who has the sweet tooth?”

“Me and Sombra,” Gabe admitted. “Jesse likes the raisin bran. I don’t know where he gets it from – their mom had a large sweet tooth, too.”

“I would say I’m surprised, but you did eat like six donuts on Saturday.”

“You helped.”

“I wasn’t saying that I didn’t – I’m just realizing that you are trying to get me to eat correctly and you ate six donuts on your own. How many did you have from the batch I brought over that Sunday before?”

“Uhhhh,” Gabe drew out the syllable, a dark blush rushing over his face. He rubbed the back of his neck. “A dozen. I ate all the red velvets, half the chocolate brownie, and one of each of the dessert box.”

“Holy shit, Reyes.” Gabe stuttered out a nervous laugh, and continued down the aisle, Jack trailing behind. He was laughing, too. He lingered a bit at the cereals and plucked a box of Apple Cinnamon Cheerios and added it to the basket Gabe was carrying. “So, what next? Back to the kids?”

“No. Jesse will be there for the next thirty minutes or so, there are certain fruits and veggies he can’t grow,” Gabe explained, and they wandered up the aisle to the fruit and granola snacks. He plucked a few up and threw them in with the cereals. “We can probably hit all the center aisles before he’s ready to visit dairy and meat.”

“Most parents would be frustrated by that,” Jack said, following Gabe to the next aisle: baking goods.        

“Yeah, but, he loves cooking and baking. And it’s something that I can give him, why take that away?” Gabe asked, and Jack nodded. He watched as Gabe collected baking ingredients, taking care to check everything before placing it in the basket. They ended up in the dry pasta section next.

“Oh, spaghetti.”           

“Jesse thinks that this is a waste of money. But, I don’t have time to wait for him to make noodles,” Gabe stated, only grabbing organic pasta mostly ziti and mini farfalle. “He’s made them a few times – he gets real excited when they come out right.”           

Jack stared at Gabe, the other man’s face overcome with a wide smile. He had never seen a parent so proud of their child before and it made him feel kind of strange. Gabe looked like his son had created a new element or discovered something unknown, like making pasta was a worldly achievement. Jack wanted to kiss him for that, but instead he just nodded and followed him further down the aisle, grabbing his own packages of pasta and canned tomato sauce.           

The two men continued going down the center aisles, both of them bantering and grabbing snacks from the shelves. They made fun of each other for their choices, Jack citing childhood nostalgia while Gabe excused his terrible snack cravings as his kids’ fault. They both raided the frozen food aisles as well, using the same excuses. Neither believed each other, but they let it slide. Gabe’s buzzing phone broke them out of their easy chatter.

“Jess says he needs my opinions on meat.”          

“He doesn’t pick that out on his own?” Gabe shook his head, and they went to the meat department, Sombra and Jesse looking through the display at cuts of beef and bison. “What do you have in mind, _chamaco?_ ”           

“I’m just looking. We only need two steaks, and some fish this week I think,” Jesse told him. He turned and looked at Gabe, waiting for him to pick out the meats. He trusted Gabe’s eye and choices when it came to that more so than his own. Jesse hadn’t eaten red meat while living with his mother and still couldn’t work out what made a steak better than another.       

“Did you remember to get the good – “

“ _Si_ , Sombra,” Gabe told her, sounding amused. He thanked the butcher and took the meat, looking expectantly at Jack. “You gonna get any?”

“No. Chicken is fine.”       

“No bologna?”       

“You know what – “ Jack started, and Sombra laughed at him. They moved onto the cold case for meats, both Jesse and Jack mulling over the chicken. Jesse moved onto seafood, Sombra gagging at the thought of him filleting some salmon or tuna. Gabe flicked her in the ear while Jack watched the family. It seemed so strange to him how cohesive they were, and how at the same how lonely Jesse seemed to be. Jesse grabbed the seafood he wanted and turned to the shopping cart.     

"Alright, I think we got everything,” Jesse confirmed, sorting through the cart. He motioned for Gabe to come near, and went through the hand-held basket that he had. Jesse separated Jack’s and their groceries, nodding approvingly at some choices and grimacing at others. “Why do we always need so much frozen food?”       

“Because your sister and I are shams, Jess.”       

“What’s your excuse, Mr. Morrison?” Jack threw his hands up defensively and shook his head. “Just as bad as these too. Geeze.”          

“Well, I don’t have much time during the week, so . . .” Jack trailed off and Jesse just huffed at him. He pushed the cart towards the checkout stand, and Gabe commandeered it, pushing his son out of the way with his hips. Jesse relented and went through the magazine rack, throwing gossip rags on the belt.           

“Hey, don’t forget that wedding one - I wanna know all about the Lacroix wedding. They have been off tour getting ready for it and - “ Gabe stopped himself as Jack just gaped at him. He turned back to the cashier, and ignored the teasing that was sure to happen.

“ _Papá_ really likes gossip rags and celebrity weddings,” Sombra explained, grabbing the requested wedding edition and adding it to the groceries.  Jack loaded his stuff on the belt behind their shopping.

“You know that makes sense,” Jack stage whispered to her, leaning in close. “He seems like that kinda person.”

“Stop it,” She laughed at him, pushing him away. He hummed and stood up, Gabe still pointedly ignoring them. They watched as the cashier bagged the food, Gabe and Jesse loading it in the cart.           

Jack’s transaction went much faster, Sombra picking apart his food choices and praising him on the lack of lunch meats. The cashier didn’t say anything, wordlessly bagging the groceries and the taking Jack’s payment. Sombra put the bags in the cart, Jesse watching closely to make sure she arranged them to his liking. The group left the store together, walking Jack to his car first.

“Thanks. I guess I will see you guys on Sunday?” He said, popping opening his trunk. He started to load his groceries into the trunk.          

“Um, I’m making a shrimp scampi tonight, it should be enough for everyone,” Jesse said softly, startling Gabe, Jack, and Sombra. Jack paused in his motions, plastic bag dangling over the open trunk. Gabe and Sombra just stared at Jesse like he had two heads, and his whole body went flush. “If not it’s okay - I just thought - you know - “           

“Well, I’m flattered, but I take my dog out,” Jack finally replied, he put the bags in the trunk, and finished packing it all up. “Plus the groceries – “           

“Why not just bring Corn over?” Gabe found himself saying, kind of excited at the thought of Jack coming over the house. “We have a large backyard, it wouldn’t be a problem.”        

“Oh, uh, okay,” Jack replied, he was grateful that Gabe had come up with a solution. He didn’t want to end the day with Gabe and his brood just yet; he actually had fun grocery shopping with them, despite his original hesitation and attitude. He put the rest of his groceries in the trunk. “Let me, uh, take these home, get changed, and get Corn situated. See you guys in like, an hour?”         

“Yeah,” Gabe said. Jack shut the trunk and spun is keys in his hand. He went to the driver’s side. “We’ll see you soon.”         

Sombra and Jesse waved, pushing the cart away and Gabe following after. Jack let himself stare at the father of two, biting his lip. Gabe looked so relaxed with his kids, and Jack found it so attractive. He was in too deep. He got into his car, and his tires squealed as he punched it home.

* * *

Jesse scrambled to get the groceries packed away, making sure to leave out everything that he needed for dinner. He snapped at Gabe and Sombra to clean up the living room, and to make sure that Gabe’s bathroom was clean. They got to work as Jesse started to prepare dinner, not wanting to incur his wrath for not making the house presentable enough. Outside of the Amari’s and Darlene, Jesse never extended dinner invites to anyone. Gabe was proud of, and leery of Jesse’s sudden invite to Jack. He wished he could read his son better.     

Gabe and Sombra worked diligently, letting the scents of Jesse’s cooking press them to work faster and harder. Gabe finished cleaning his bathroom while Sombra set the table, practically running to get the door when the bell rang. Gabe reappeared not too shortly afterward, finding himself slightly nervous that Jack was actually at his house.         

“Uh, hey,” Jack said, Corn sitting by his side. The dog’s tongue was hanging out of his mouth, and Jack used the hand holding the leash to scratch the back of his neck. In his other hand he held a box of donuts. “I brought dessert? And Corn?"          

“Bless you,” Gabe said, and ushered them into the house. He took the box of donuts.         

“Don’t eat them all before dinner,” Jack ordered, and Gabe cuffed him on the back of the head with his free hand. Jack just hit him back, bringing Corn to his other side.          

“Rude,” Gabe explained, and Jack followed him into the kitchen and dining area. Jesse was still at the stove, finishing up the meal. Sombra was setting the table, her face lighting up with a huge smile at the sight of Corn. “Make yourself at home.”         

“Can I put Corn out back? I don’t want to let him loose in the house,” Jack said. Gabe nodded and he walked to the back door. Sombra finished up the table and ran to the back door with them           

“I’ll hang out with him!” She exclaimed and grabbed the leash from Jack. He relented and let her take the dog outside. Gabe just shook his head, and left her to it.          

“Sombra and Jesse love animals.”          

“You guys don’t have any pets though, right?” Jack asked. He turned and watched Jesse at the stove, finding the situation as endearing as it was strange. The teen was shaking his head.          

“No. But Jesse here helps our neighbor take care of her horses and dogs during the weekend.” Gabe paused, and took Jack by the elbow to the table. “We just don’t have the time to take care of pets.”          

“That I can understand,” Jack started, sitting down. Gabe went to the back door, yelling for Sombra to come back in as Jesse brought a large bowl to the table, then went back to the counter to grab a platter of asparagus and serving utensils. “This looks great.”          

“Thanks,” Jesse said quietly. He stood at the table, not yet taking his seat until Gabe and Sombra came back over after washing their hands. Gabe took the seat next to Jack, and motioned for his kids to sit as well. Sombra sat across from him, leaving a seat open across from Jack for Jesse. He quietly served them, Gabe nodding that Jack should get his first. Jesse complied, giving to Jack, Gabe, and then Sombra, finally serving himself and sitting down.  

They all dug into their meals at once, Jesse watching nervously as they all ate. Gabe and Sombra closed their eyes, savouring the meal – it was definitely one of Jesse’s successes. He knew that they would eat his food no matter what, he was more worried about being able to impress Jack, who was chewing thoughtfully, fork held poised in the air near his face. Jesse couldn’t bring himself to eat just yet.           

“This is really good, Jesse,” Jack finally said. Jesse let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and felt his face heat up.           

“Thanks,” He mumbled and looked away from Jack’s smile. He shoved food in his mouth, embarrassed at his own reaction. He stabbed his fork into more food, and continued to eat, not lifting his head up and trying to ignore the conversation around him.           

Jacked tapped the table in front of his plate, and Jesse lifted his eyes to him, finally focusing on the others talking around him. Gabe and Sombra were staring at him little smiles on their faces, plates nearly empty. The serving bowls were almost empty as well.           

“Um, sorry, what did you say?”           

“Your dad said you helped take care of horses - you ride?” Jack asked him, focusing on Jesse. He felt his face warm up again. He nodded.           

“Yeah. Darlene has been teaching me, and she lets me take out one of the horses on trail rides and such,” He told him, voice quiet. He pushed around the pasta and shrimp on his plate. “Why?”           

“Well, I grew up on a farm – I haven’t seen any around here really, at least not for riding. Just curious,” Jack said around his food. “I would love to see it sometime.”           

“Jesse doesn’t – “          

“Okay,” Jesse agreed, cutting Gabe off. Gabe snapped his mouth shut, eyes narrowing; he didn’t quite understand Jesse’s expression, or the slight flush his son had. Jesse ignored him. He focused as much as he could on Jack. “We usually go up to the ranch on the weekends.”           

“If all your homework and work are done,” Gabe chimed in, still watching his son, trying to figure out his game. Jack nodded. Gabe leaned back in his chair, and stretched an arm over the back of Jack’s chair. “I usually take him up there around nine in the morning or so. This Saturday probably won’t work.”           

“I gotta talk to Darlene first,” Jesse conceded, eyes looking back and forth to Jack and Gabe. He stood up, pushing his chair back. “Let me take your plates?”           

“Sure.” They handed their plates to Jesse and he put them in the sink. He grabbed the donuts, and some smaller dessert plates and brought them back to the table. He handed plates out to everyone, and put the donuts in the center. Gabe snatched up two before Jesse was able to sit back down, and before anyone else could reach in to get some.           

“Oh my god, Gabe,” Jack commented, reaching into the box, grabbing a donut for himself. “You gonna leave some for everyone else?”           

“Dessert is an every man for himself kinda thing,” Sombra informed him, grabbing two donuts herself. Then ripped one in half, and gave it to her brother. He quietly thanked her.       

“Yeah, I can see that,” Jack said thoughtfully, and checked his watch. “I better check on Corn.”

“Let me – “ Gabe started, and shoved a whole donut in his mouth. Jack and Sombra pulled a face, and Gabe stood up. Jack stood as well, and they went together to the back door to grab Corn. Jesse and Sombra sat in silence finishing their dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did y'all forget about me? i didn't forget about y'all, this chapter was just a bitch and a half. 
> 
> but!! let me know, WHAT DO YOU THINK??? leave me comments, drop me an ask, send me some pms, i gotta know guys! thank you so much for the comments/asks/subs/kudos on the last few chapters. i love interacting with y'all!
> 
> so much love to my beta reader [DaugtherOfInkAndLetters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfInkAndLetters/pseuds/DaughterOfInkAndLetters), the light of my life and the literally the best person to discuss ideas with. go and check out their work, it's amazing.
> 
> chp. 13 is gonna be a bit delayed - work is all sorts of crazy. but! let me leave you with this: it is the long awaited Jesse chapter. it's gonna be good. :OO
> 
> find me on [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com)!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **reader discretion is advised** : explicit child abuse is in this chapter.  
> the first three italic sections do describe in detail child abuse. the italic sections afterward detail the mentioned car accident and some time in the hospital.  
> child abuse is also discussed but not described throughout this chapter.
> 
> if you do not want to read through chapter, and would like just a summary, please feel free to pop by my tumblr and send me an ask/pm and i will be happy to provide.

Matthew Vargas was a cunt.

A chill ran down Jesse’s spine as the words crossed his mind; he could feel the phantom pinch of his mother grabbing his ear and pulling him from the bathroom, where he stood in his underwear saying curse words for the first time. Raquel had took him by his ear and dragged him across their small living room to his bedroom, all the while cursing under her breath. Jesse tried to to pull away, tried to stop her but she was stronger than him and more stubborn. She had pushed him in his room.

_“Have you no respect for me?” Raquel asked, finally letting go of his ear. Jesse reached up to sooth it, but she knocked his hand away. “Focus, Jesse. Have you no respect for me or this house?”_

_“I didn’t – “ He started, and she just shook head and crossed her arms. “Mom – “_

_“Don’t_ mom _me. God, Jesse, I thought you were a good kid.” He snapped his mouth shut, and averted his eyes. He could feel his face heating up, and tears forming the corner of his eyes. He breathed out through his nose slowly, and as quietly as possible. Raquel did not like it when he cried._

_“I was just – “ He cut himself off, a broken sob forcing its way out his mouth. Raquel let out an exasperated sigh, and pinched the bridge of her nose._

_“What would your father think? He wouldn’t let you off as easy as I’m going to, Jesse,” She stated, and crossed her arms. Her foot tap tap tapped on the floor slowly, waiting for him to look her in the eyes. He didn’t make her wait, knowing from experience that resisting would only make things worse. “You know, when I was your age if my mother or father caught me cussing, they would put soap in my mouth and give me one hell of an ass beating. Is that what you want?”_

_“No, I wasn’t – “_

_“Don’t lie to me, I heard you in there. Standing around in your underwear and cursing up a storm. Have you done your homework? God, even this place is a mess!” She shouted at him, looking around his room. His bed was unmade but everything was else was picked up. His homework was neatly stacked on his desk. “I work all day, and I expect to come home and see my son and my house, and I come home to this – how do you think that makes me feel?”_

_He stared at her not knowing what to say. Jesse didn’t normally see his mother at night, just for a few moments in the morning before he left for school. Raquel worked long days, and usually the weekends too, he was always alone in the apartment; it had been just his luck that she came home early the one day that Jerry Loehmann had come to school and taught them curse words that his older brother Leonard had taught him. Leonard was a freshman in college and he knew a lot more than the rest of them._

_Jesse had been giddy all day, practicing the words in his head. He knew that his mom didn’t like him cursing, but if he wasn’t cursing at anyone and she wasn’t around, then it couldn’t be too bad. He just wanted to taste them, feel the words in his mouth, experience how it felt to say them out loud. Jesse couldn't even say them at school, in case someone would hear. He just wanted this to be his and his alone._

_Jesse had decided when he got home that he could practice the words in the bathroom, and inspect himself in the mirror at the same time. Mabel Fleming, the most popular girl in school, had criticized him for being too chunky. He had told her it was just baby fat, and Mabel told him that he had to lose it fast if he wanted people to like him. They were thirteen after all, and dating was something that was going to happen soon. Mabel had been dating boys since the year before last, and was considered the be-all end-all of teenage relationships in his grade._

_Jesse hadn’t thought he looked too bad:, sure his stomach was a bit round and he sweated a lot more than usual, but he always took showers and combed his hair. Plus, Tiffany Carpaccio and Glen Smith had said he was cute. They weren’t by any means popular, but they seemed like honest people, so maybe Mabel didn’t know everything. Jesse was still thinking that maybe he did need to lose the baby fat; his dad was all muscle and he bet that he could look like him if he worked at it._

_Jesse had barely said his third curse word when Raquel came in, door slamming behind her. He hadn’t shut the bathroom door – he was always alone in the house until well after he went to bed, no need to lock the door if he was just standing there.  Mom had come several hours early, and now he was paying for it. He hadn’t started dinner nor did he clean the living room from the weekend. What had started out as a great Monday had swiftly turned into a rotten week._

_“Jesse, I am waiting for an answer.”_

_"I don’t know,” he mumbled, and knew that it was the wrong answer. It was the only answer that he had, but it was the wrong one. He flinched before her hand was even raised, and she smacked him across the face. It stung and he reeled back a bit, and he had to bite his tongue to keep noise from coming out. The game now was to stay calm._

_“I just expect so much better of you, and I come home to you using foul language and messing about in your underwear, and you chores aren’t even finished – the apartment is a mess,” she snapped, an annoyed noise following. “I can’t even look at you right now. Go to bed. And, you’re grounded for the week – come home right after school and stay in your room.”_

_She grabbed the knob of his door and pulled it shut as she walked out, and Jesse stood still in his spot, waiting until her own bedroom door slammed. He threw himself face first into his bed, and let out a weak sob. He knew better than to be too loud, fear of Raquel coming back to check on him and find him crying. Good kids don’t cry._

_He had cried himself to sleep that night, and pretended the next morning that everything was good with his mom. She reminded him twice of his grounding with a smile on her face, and a quick peck on the cheek as she ran off to work, yelling about cleaning the living room before he went to school as well. He resigned himself to a rough week._

Raquel wasn’t always like that, and he reasoned with himself that it was because he was a bad kid. His mom obviously wouldn’t say those things if they weren’t true, Jesse knew that he could trust his mom. He knew that she was probably just having a hard time at work with her cases and she didn’t mean any of it, and if he was just a better kid there would be no need for her to get so harsh.

He shouldn’t have been cursing anyway. Raquel had a simple set of rules and if he followed them, everything would be good. Sometimes Jesse knew that he towed the line – and he shouldn’t be pushing things so much, it was his fault that she had gotten upset at him. He just wanted to be a good kid, but it was difficult for him at times.

When his parents had gotten divorced, Jesse had been extremely frustrated that they no longer wanted to be together but he understood that sometimes things happen. What he didn’t understand was why he had to leave his dad and sister, he loved his mom, but he didn’t want to leave his home.  He was going to start high school soon and had been excited to go with his friends, and with the divorce his mom was taking him to the city, about four hours away from dad and Sombra.

And dad was letting her. Sombra got to stay, and he had to leave. Mom had promised that it would be an adventure, and he would make new friends, and all of this would be like a dream rather than the nightmare it had turned out to be. She had promised things would get better, and he would love it. That how he was feeling would pass, and that no one was abandoning him. Things were just changing because people change.

For a while, things were better. Jesse didn’t like the cramped two bedroom apartment that they lived in, but he still had his own room. He sorely missed his dad and Sombra, and often wanted to call them but Raquel had insisted he should wait. Wounds were too open, too sore. Sure he was hurting, but his dad and Sombra just weren’t ready yet. He wanted to talk to his dad – he needed to talk to his dad. Nothing was right, and Raquel just wasn’t as comforting as Gabe.

Raquel had kept Jesse away from Gabe, insisting it was never the right time. She was always telling him that his dad just wasn’t ready yet, still a bit hurt over the divorce and very busy with work. Jesse had seen no reason to not believe her – though sometimes, when Raquel wasn’t home he would call and hang up once Gabe answered. He didn’t want to upset his father, his mom was always concerned about that.

Things during the first year of the divorce were decent. Jesse got to be around his mom a lot more as she didn’t have to travel so far work, and was normally home for dinner. It was nice seeing her all the time, and being able to talk. She seemed so much happier than she had been when they were living in Grand Ridge. He liked seeing his mom happy, and wondered if his dad was happier too – he had seemed so sad during the divorce. He hoped that Sombra was keeping him good company.

He missed his sister. Sure she was a brat and was always wanting things to go her way, but that was his sister and he wanted to see her, talk to her, and joke around with her. Sombra was so smart it blew his mind – she understood concepts that he was struggling with in school, and while he was a little jealous of her in that respect, he was also kinda proud. He wasn’t even sure if he could have that feeling for her – but that’s the best he could describe it: proud that she was so far advanced.

He wanted to know what the rest of his family was up to during their months apart, rather than getting second hand information from Raquel. But mom had said that they would call when ready – they were still upset over everything and they felt like he abandoned them when he went with Raquel. Jesse found that to be unfair since he had no say in the matter, but it wasn’t his place to judge their feelings. If they felt like he abandoned them, then he must have done so.

He had just wanted his family to be whole again.

He didn’t like living in the apartment, and while he was making friends at his new school, it just wasn’t the same. Raquel didn’t give him the free reign he had in Grand Ridge, insisting that he come home directly after school, no ands, ifs, or buts about it. He respected his mother and knew that she was probably just feeling strange about the new place too. He had a hard time sleeping there and more than a few times he found himself knocking on his mom’s door for comfort.

Less and less frequently she was allowing him to take that comfort.

_"You are a teenager now, Jesse,” she had said to him, exasperated. “Go to sleep in your bed. I don’t care if it’s different – you gotta get used to it. I thought you were a good kid.”_

I thought you were a good kid _were words that Jesse was sure would always haunt him. He had never thought he was a bad kid before, but his mom wouldn’t lie about that. She worked with kids who were in bad situations – she knew good kids gone bad. If she was insisting that he was going down that path, it had to be true. He stopped knocking on her door in the middle of the night, instead suffering through the strange noises and the uncomfortable bed until he fell asleep from exhaustion. She was right, he just needed to push through this. Dad would’ve probably told him the same._

_He wished he could talk to his dad. That was the first time he had cried into his pillow, quietly so his mom wouldn’t hear. She had made it clear that he needed to take care of this problem himself, and crying would only alert to her that he was having a hard time of it. He didn’t want to disappoint her – she worked so hard for him, and it was only fair that he do this one thing that she asked. His mom worked so hard for them, it was his duty to take care of himself as much as he could._

Matthew Vargas was a cunt, and Jesse was sure that he broke his only hand on Vargas’ face. Both of them had been brought down to the Principal’s office immediately, Miss Smith and Mr. H trying to insist that he go and see the school nurse. Jesse had denied them that, and refused to budge from his seat. They called Mrs. Condenzio to the office instead, and he still refused to let her touch him. She gave up after a few moments, and disappeared into the principal’s office to tend to Vargas. Jesse knew that he had a bloody nose and that he heard Vargas’ cheek crack.

It had been at least thirty minutes since they were brought to the office, and Jesse wasn’t sure if Jack – _Principal Morrison_ – had called his father yet, and he couldn’t comprehend what Vargas was telling Jack. Everything that Raquel had told him when he was living with her was true: he wasn’t a good kid, and now Gabe was going to see it and kick him to the curb.       

_“No one wants a bad kid, Jesse,” Raquel had told him more than once, a disappointed look in her eye. He had forgot to do the laundry because he had a science project coming up, and because of him Raquel was going to be late to an important meeting for one of her kids at work. “If you were with your father pulling this shit, he wouldn’t even think about getting rid of you. You are lucky to have me.”_

_“I’m sorry that I forgot, I was working on my science project,” he explained, but Raquel was beyond reason. She was probably right about him anyway._

_“That’s not good enough. Look, I’m gonna be late – and I hate to do this to you, you know how much I love you – but it’s for your own good,” she started, shaking her head. She grabbed the knob of his door. “If you aren’t going to help pull your weight around here, Jesse, then why should you be allowed to run around unsupervised? And I obviously cannot trust you.”_

_“Wait. I, I, I get it – I know that I messed up but, but can I at least  use  - “_

_“If you have to use the bathroom, you should’ve thought about that when you were too busy with your science project to take care of anything else.” She closed his door, and he heard the outer lock click into place. It was something that she had threatened him with before, but she never went through with it. He had really messed up, he drove his mother to this._

_“I’ll be back by five,” she said through the door, voice muffled. “You better hold it the entire time, Jesse. I wouldn’t have to do this to you if you were a good kid.”_

_She didn’t come until after eight, Jesse remembered that very clearly. He hadn’t made a mess, and had in fact cleaned his room within an inch of his life he felt. She had spent another hour lecturing him after coming home before letting him finally use the bathroom, and then told him to do the laundry and his chores before bed. He complied without complaint, knowing that it could be worse. She had promised him that his stunt wouldn’t be so gently taken care of at his father’s home._

_He hadn’t missed a day of laundry since, so his mother’s lesson worked he supposed. It wasn’t all for naught, and Jesse knew that the only way to be a good kid was to not get in trouble. Do his chores. Finish his homework. Be home on time. Don’t curse. He could follow those rules, if sometimes his mother would still get upset for things that never bothered her before, it was because he was bad a picking up cues (though he was getting better), and she probably had a hard day._

A lot of other children and families had depended on her, she did important work and Jesse knew that he couldn’t distract her from that. Though sometimes, he missed her as much as he missed his father and Sombra. He missed his dad even though the man didn’t want him, even though he knew that he wouldn’t be right by him. He just wanted the chance to prove himself.

Matthew Vargas was a cunt, but Jesse was probably a bigger one. He had hit him so hard that Vargas blacked out, and his nose spurted blood. He was a disappointment to his father, and probably to Principal Morrison and anyone else who knew him. Jesse knew exactly what kind of punishment Raquel would hand out if he had ever gotten into a fight at school, the threat of expulsion probably enough to enrage her past the point of reason.

He had been keeping his head low, and trying to stay under the radar now that he was back with Gabe. Raquel had implied exactly how Gabe would react – and it wouldn’t be as gentle as she was with him. Jesse had yet to see this massively aggressive man that his father supposedly was, he was always so gentle towards him and Sombra, even when he was mad. And Sombra never seemed to be afraid of Gabe when he was upset – he had witnessed more than once her arguing with him about some grounding or other.

Jesse thought that that was a very dangerous game to play. Now that Jesse messed up, he was sure that his dad was going to punish him just like his mom had warned. He knew that Gabe hadn’t ever gotten rough with Sombra, but she was the golden child – his mom had constantly let him know how well she was excelling and what a good kid she was for Gabe. It only made Jesse work harder, and Raquel more disappointed in his inability to live up to his sister.

It’s what broke Raquel in the end, Jesse’s inability to be a good kid and to be as good and smart as his sister. He had come home from school, going over his head what chores to complete and how to get through his three projects and be in bed before Raquel got home. He wasn’t sure if he could accomplish it, but for the sake of his mother he had to try.

_Raquel was home, and packing his bags. She wouldn’t look at him, and wouldn’t allow him to speak while she did it. She had just made him stand in the doorway, heavy backpack slung over his shoulder. He knew that she was frustrated and angry, and he spent the thirty minutes standing there trying to figure out what he had done to incite this reaction. To try and figure out exactly what she was going to do with him._

_“Get in the car,” she had snapped at him, pushing his duffle bag in his hands. She paused for a moment, and looked at him, her face going a bit soft. “Actually, is there anything in here besides your clothes that you want to keep?”_

_He looked around the room he lived in for almost four years – all his favorite things were at his father’s house, or at least he hoped that they were still there. He didn’t have a computer or anything remotely personal except for his pillow, and he could live without that. Most of the stuff in his room was just a constant reminder of how much he failed his mother, how much of a disappointment he was a person. Jesse shook his head, and Raquel grabbed his arm dragging him to the car._

_She pushed him into the front seat, and he moved his dufflebag to his feet, pulling his backpack around to his lap, then buckled up. Raquel’s brief softness was gone, he could tell that she was gearing up to tell him something bad. That he had done something so terrible that she could not forgive him. Raquel was going to do to him what she always said Gabe would do: give him away._

_“I’m taking you back to your father,” Raquel said, breaking the silence almost an hour into the ride. It was raining now, the water coming down in almost literal sheets. She didn’t spare a glance at Jesse, keeping her eyes on the road. She was confident that Jesse was listening to her._

_“What?”_

_“Look, Jesse, honey,” Raquel started, her voice more gentle than he had heard in years. She never called him any endearments unless she was about to deliver really terrible news. It was a habit from when his parents were still married – she hadn’t called him honey since she told him she was leaving his father and taking him with her. “Fuck.”_

_She slammed her hands on the steering wheel, and Jesse clutched his bag harder not to jump. Raquel hated it when he flinched over silly things. The rain pounding on the roof of their little sedan. She looked over to Jesse quickly, and then back to the road. Jesse tried to see the speedometer, the car felt too fast for this weather._

_“Look, honey, these last few years – god, these last few months – things have been so difficult,” she choked out. Jesse could see tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, but she didn’t like it when he initiated touch. He clutched his bag tighter._

_“I know that things aren’t like I said they would be – and ugh. It’s this situation and I just can’t handle any of this anymore. I can’t handle you. Not at home, not in my life, I just can’t. Do you understand?”_

_He didn’t know how to respond. Jesse knew that his mom wanted a reaction – and he was sure whatever his reaction was, it wasn’t going to be correct. The rain was sheeting worse now, and it sounded like hail was hitting the roof of the car. He could hear the accelerator getting louder, and Raquel kept looking over at him, waiting for a response._

_“I don’t know what I did, but I’m so sorry. Please, don’t leave me.” She growled at him in frustration, and he could see her grip the steering wheel harder. “I really don’t know what I did – “_

_“Jesse – I just can’t take this anymore. You are too fucking much for me to handle. This isn’t what I wanted. Sometimes, honey, I don’t even know  - “_

_“I’m sorry,” Jesse said, cutting her off. He didn’t want to hear it again about how he was a bad kid. He just wanted her to stop for a moment, he just wanted her to turn the car around and they could go back to their lives. It wasn’t the best life, but Raquel had made sure he knew that his dad would not tolerate him. It was safer with mom._

_“Jesse, this isn’t what I wanted,” Raquel sounded like she was pleading with him. All of her attention was on him now, the rain pelting the car and it was shaking a bit. He wanted her to keep her eyes on the road._

_“I forgive you, it’s okay. I just want to go back home._ Please _.”_

_“Jesse, it’s gonna be better for you to be with your dad, you have to understand. I just can’t do this anymore.” She sounded like she was crying, and that wasn’t something Jesse expected. His mother did not tolerate crying – not from him and not from herself._

_Raquel shrieked, the car getting away from her on the wet pavement, her eyes snapping back to the road. They could both feel it fish tail, the back end of the car going left and Raquel tried to overcompensate by practically tossing the car to the right. Jesse gripped his bag with one hand, and the seat with the other. He closed his eyes as his mom let out another yell, and the car spun out._

_Even with his eyes closed, Jesse could feel time stop. His mom’s arm went across his chest, and he could hear her yelling at him to put his head down. She had lost control of the car. The rain was so loud, hammering on the roof of the car and making it hard for Jesse to think. He could feel the tires of the car sliding._

_There was only railing on the right of the road, and a large drop. If they had gone to left, they would just hit the side of the mountain. The car bounced on the railing, and spun around again; Jesse’s head slammed into the glass window. The car stopped, and he could feel it lurch. He opened his eyes, and looked around a bit. He didn’t move his body._

_“Jesse,” Raquel gritted out. “Do not move. I think the car is balancing over the edge. We have to be very very still.”_

_He didn’t make a sound. He could feel Raquel shifting just a bit, and he wanted her to stop. He had been scared before, but this was beyond that. If they moved too much, that would be it. They would die. No one would ever find them. He swallowed, there was nothing he could do in this moment. He turned his head a little bit to face his mom._

_"I love you, mom,” he whispered, and the car teetered forward. He closed his eyes, and Raquel never answered him back. He was never going to go home again._

“Jesse. _Jesse_ ,” a gruff voice said, a bit too close to his ear. He flinched back, and he felt two large, warm hands wrap around his shoulders. There were tears in his eyes. “Hey, look at me.”

Jesse shook his head. He shouldn’t be crying, crying wasn’t something that good kids did. He tried to take in some calming breaths but he couldn’t breathe. Everything felt tight, and the hands wouldn’t leave his shoulders.  They pulled him forward a bit, and his face hit something hard, it smelled like cologne and laundry detergent. Jesse let out a loud sob.

“I’m taking him to my office – send Mr. Reyes back as soon as he gets in,” the voice said, and Jesse’s mind finally identified it as Jack. He felt the man shift his hands around, and then he was lifted up, his face still pressed against his principal’s shoulder. He heard the door to the small hallway buzz, and Jack whisked him away from the seating area.

Jack quietly struggled to open the door without letting go of Jesse. He hadn’t expected that Gabe’s son would be in the beginning throes of a panic attack; he didn’t want the kid to be alone, and he also knew that lots of people didn’t like to be touched while going through this, Jack just needed him to be away from prying eyes. For Jesse’s sake, and for Gabe’s.

He placed Jesse on the couch in his office, and crouched down near him, taking his phone of his pocket and texting Gabe. Had to let him know what was going on, and that he was taking care of Jesse until he could come around to the school. His phone dinged back immediately, Gabe giving him an estimated time frame of another thirty minutes and a vague threat to make sure his kiddo was safe.       

“ _Jesse_. Jesse, I need you to look at me,” Jack pleaded. Jesse shook his head, and tried to turn away into the crook of the couch. Jack huffed at him, and sat back on his heels in front of the couch. He could wait Jesse out. “Okay. That’s fine. Can you at least breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth? It will be a lot easier.”        

Jesse nodded at that, and followed Jack’s instructions, inhaling and exhaling on the principal’s count. He noticed that Jesse kept his only hand clutched close to his chest and it looked swollen. Matthew Vargas had a hard head, Jack knew from experience, he wasn’t actually surprised that Jesse hurt himself in that fight. He wanted to reach out and comfort him. He waited until Jesse’s breathing was more even.        

“I called your dad, he’s in Cedar Ridge and should be here in about another half an hour,” Jack told him. Jesse’s breathing started getting more erratic again – and Jack gently smoothed his hand down his arm. “Breathe. It’s gonna be okay – he’s worried about you, but traffic at this hour. . .”

“No,” Jesse croaked out. He was shaking, but he didn’t try to shy from Jack’s hand still rubbing his arm. “He’s gonna be so mad. I messed up, I messed up. I’m gonna be in so much trouble.”

“It’s gonna be okay. Don’t worry about that right now,” Jack told him. Jesse just shook his head. He looked so upset and Jack didn’t know how to fix it. “Do you want some water? Or, the school nurse? Your hand – “

“It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have hit Matthew. It was so stupid.” He squeezed his eyes shut and his whole body tensed. “He’s gonna be so mad, just like mom said. Please, please don’t expel me.”

“Jesse, breathe.” Jessed nodded his head, and a loud sob escaped out of him. He leaned forward, and Jack gathered him up in his arms. He rubbed Jesse’s back as the boy sobbed in his arms, rocking him slightly. He hoped Gabe would be there faster than expected.

“He’s gonna be so mad. I’m so sorry,” Jesse started, face still pressed against Jack’s shoulder. Jack gently pushed him back, and Jesse offered no resistance.

“Tell me what happened.”

“I don’t know. I got upset and snapped, and I know better – but Matthew’s such a, such a – “ He took in a deep breath. He held his hand closer to his chest. “I messed up.”

“Okay.” Jack stood up, and went to the door. “Wait here. I’m gonna get you some water, and then we will wait for your dad. Okay?”

Jesse nodded. There was nothing he could do now. Gabe was on his way, and it was obvious that Jack was disappointed in him. There was no way that he was going to not expel him. He had seen him fall to pieces -  he cried all over Jack like some little kid. He was so emotional. He was terrified of seeing Gabe.

_The first time Jesse woke up after the accident, he was hooked up to various machines and he could hear a voice he hadn’t heard in four years: his father. The man was loud and yelling at someone in Spanish about him. He didn’t feel right, and there was a tube in his mouth. He couldn’t move but he heard his father, and this fear struck him._

_He was in the hospital and his dad was angry. He wondered where his mother was. He felt like something was missing, but he was too drowsy to figure it out. He let himself fall back into the darkness that he had pulled himself out of. It was safer in there, his dad couldn’t be mad at him. He didn’t have to think of the terrified look in his mother’s eyes as the car fell._

_The second time he woke up, the tube was out of his mouth and his dad was holding his hand. His father’s eyes were red-rimmed and there were heavy bags under them. He shifted a bit, his arm itchy and his dad’s eyes snapped to him, a wide grin splitting his face. Jesse didn’t make any noise, and Gabe had let out a sob even with the smile, the grip on Jesse’s hand getting tighter. He leaned his head on Jesse’s chest, words incoherently flowing from his mouth._

_Jesse had tried to move left arm to pat his dad’s head, it was something he did for his mom on her bad nights. He couldn’t move his arm, and he turned his head to look. It wasn’t there. Well, most of it wasn’t there, and he must’ve let out a noise because his dad’s grip got tighter and wrapped his other arm around him, gently and pulled him to his chest, shushing him._

_“I’m so sorry, Jesse. I didn’t get here in time, and I’m so sorry,” Gabe had kept repeating into his hair. His dad smelled like leather, old spice, and bounce dryer sheets; it reminded Jesse of home.  Jesse hadn’t expected his dad to be waiting with him, for his dad to sound so distraught. It had to be a trick, something to get him comfortable before letting him go. “_ Mi bebé _,_ mi niño _. I’m so sorry.”_

_“I – “ Jesse didn’t know what to say and his throat hurt. He wanted water but his dad needed comfort. He could wait, that was easy._

_"Fuck. Sorry, fuck,” Gabe said, pulling back. He reached to the little table on the side of Jesse and grabbed fountain cup, holding it to Jesse. “Water,_ mi vida _. Sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I’m just so relieved that you are awake.”_

_"It’s okay,” he told his dad after drinking some water. Gabe ran a hand through his son’s hair, taking a  deep breath. “You were upset.”_

_“Jesse,_ cielito _, no. You’re in the hospital, no excuse. Fuck. I’m so happy that you’re awake,” Gabe told him again, and stood up. Jesse stiffened. “I have to go get the nurse – “_

 _“No,_ please _,” Jesse asked, not knowing what he was asking for. He didn’t want his dad to leave. Even if Gabe was just trying to soften him up, trying to get him to trust him and then turn on him like his mom said, he wasn’t ready for his dad to just leave yet._

_Gabe relented, and Jesse felt all the tension leave his body as his dad laid down on the hospital bed next to him. Gabe wrapped his kid up in his arms, trying to be mindful of his injuries and stitches and the tubes coming of his little boy. He pulled him to chest, and tucked Jesse’s head under his chin. He kissed the top of his head, and hummed a bit. He had almost lost his baby, and Jesse nested back against Gabe._

_“Go back to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”_

_Jesse didn’t move in Gabe’s arms, feeling his dad’s breathing get quieter as he fell asleep. He couldn’t figure out what game his dad was playing – was he really upset? Or was he trying to get Jesse to trust him before letting him go? Was this just a ploy in the hospital, so the staff wouldn’t find out? He wished his mother had told him more about how his dad felt about him. This was all conflicting. He wanted to see his mother._

_Gabe was still in the bed when Jesse woke up, though Gabe had moved to a seated position with Jesse’s head resting on his stomach. He looked like he was reading something on a tablet, and his dad was slowly stroking his hair. Jesse didn’t make any sudden movement, not wanting to alert Gabe that was he awake. He didn’t want to find out if he was angry at him or not._

_“Your sister wants to see you,” Gabe said quietly, still looking at his tablet. “If you are up to it – she’s been staying with Ana for the past week, but she’s going stir crazy, kiddo.”_

_“Oh,” was the eloquent reply he made. Gabe’s hand didn’t stop moving through his hair, and he didn’t sound upset or angry, just concerned. It was all very confusing for Jesse. “I wanna see mom – I have to tell her that I’m sorry.”_

_“Jesse,” Gabe said his voice low. He stilled his hand, and put down the tablet. He rubbed his eyes, and sigh. “Fuck. Jesse.”_

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t – “_

_“No, no. Don’t be sorry, I just wasn’t ready for you to ask about your mom. Let’s talk about her when Sombra comes? Do you want to see your sister?”_

_“Yes?” He asked, not sure what the appropriate answer was. He wanted to see his sister, but he didn’t know if Gabe_ wanted _him to see his sister._

_“We can talk about your mom when Sombra gets here,” Gabe reassured him, stroking his hair again. “It’s almost lunch time, I’ll have Ana drop her off after school.”_

_Jesse had just nodded, almost feeling giddy at the prospect of getting to see his sister. But he knew from Gabe’s avoidance of his mother that something terrible had happened. They hadn’t even discussed his arm, Jesse hadn’t really even processed it yet. Nothing seemed real._

 “You look pale – are you sure that you don’t want the nurse?” Jack’s voice cut through Jesse’s thoughts, and the man crouched in front of him again, this time with a bottle of water. He realized too late that there was no way for Jesse to drink it with no functioning hands.

“Thanks. I’m, I’m fine. I did something stupid and now it’s only right that I deal with this,” Jesse told him, indicating to his broken hand.

“Jesse. Is everything okay at home?” Jack asked. Jesse seemed too nervous for just getting in a fight, and Jack had been around a lot of kids. He wasn’t sure why Jesse was afraid of Gabe – Gabe did not come off as someone who would hit his kids. Not unless he was a really good actor – Jack had been around too much for for that to be believable.

“Yes, why?” Jesse’s voice went up a whole pitch at that, and he curled over on himself. Jack put the bottle of water on the couch next to him, and moved his hands about not knowing exactly what to do with them. He wanted to comfort Jesse but the boy didn’t seem like he wanted to be touched.

“You seem really upset about seeing your dad, not just about the fight.”

“No! I just, I just, I just – “ He swallowed, and tried to calm his breathing again. He didn’t know how to explain it to Jack. He took a few breaths, and squeezed his eyes shut. Jesse didn’t understand why it was so hard for others to get it.

“Jesse, if something is going on at home, you can let me know.” Jesse shook his hand, and let out a pained noise as he tried to clench his fist. He let out a frustrated yell.

“NOTHING IS GOING ON!” He screamed. “Dad’s never done anything and that’s the point. This is it – mom said this would happen. I would mess up and he’ll get rid of me.”

“Jesse,” Jack started, not knowing how to reassure the kid. Jack was confident that the very last thing Gabe wanted to do was get rid of his kids. He always talked Jack’s ear off about his kids, and how happy he was to have Jesse back despite the less than stellar circumstances that brought them back together.

There was a loud knock on the door, startling both of them. Jack blew a big breath out of his nose, and gently patted Jesse’s shoulder. He stood up, groaning just a bit as his knees protested. The knocking on the door did not slow down even as Jack opened it. He swiftly pushed Gabe back, and stepped out of the door, closing it behind him.

“I want to see my son, Morrison,” Gabe growled out, and walked back into Jack’s space. Jack put a hand to his chest, and shook his head. “Move.”

“Calm down,” Jack said quietly. Gabe deflated.

“Tell me what happened. Let me see my son.”

“Apparently, he and Matthew Vargas got into a fight. According to Vargas, they were just messing about and Jesse freaked,” Jack told him. Gabe glared at him. “Some other students who saw the incident say that Vargas pressured him into the hit. He was taunting Jesse, and Jesse was trying to get away. It was self-defense. He won’t be expelled, but he will be assigned some detentions.”

"Is he okay? Is this why I can’t see him?” Gabe demanded.

“I think he broke his hand on Vargas’ face. He definitely hit the other kid hard enough to bust his nose and cheekbone. Jesse keeps refusing to see the nurse, or let anyone look at his hand.” Jack paused, and took a few breaths. “He’s terrified of seeing you.”

“What?” Gabe asked, incredulous. He stepped into Jack’s space. “What the hell do you mean, Morrison?”

“He’s been freaking out that you’re gonna get rid of him. He won’t say too much – but he’s terrified. I need you to calm down before we go in there.”

“Why?” He sounded lost.

“He said something about his mother being right, telling him that this would happen. I really don’t know,” he replied. He put his hand onto Gabe’s shoulder, removed it, and then put it back. “You gonna be calm?”

“What does his mom have to do with anything?” He rubbed his eyes, and forced himself not to shrug off Jack’s hand.

“I don’t know. Just stay calm,” Jack reiterated, and turned back to the door dropping his hand from Gabe’s shoulder. He opened the door slowly and the two men stepped in. Gabe had to hold himself back from grabbing his son up; he didn’t miss the way Jesse stiffened upon seeing him.

“ _Hola chamaco_ ,” Gabe said softly, he crouched down in front of his son in the same place Jack was earlier. He kept his hands to himself, clenching and unclenching his fists. “Are you okay?”

“I’m so sorry,” Jesse’s voice was barely a whisper, and he refused to look at Gabe. He didn’t want to see the rage that his father had towards him. He wanted to pretend for just a moment more that his world wasn’t about be destroyed. The world that he fucked up.

“Why are you sorry, baby? Jack explained that this was in all self-defense, that this kid was messing with you.”

“You, you had to come down here, and-and-and I messed up, and I, and I – “ Gabe shuffled closer to Jesse, and wrapped up him in his arms, Jack’s advice be damned. His poor baby needed him.

“Hush. Don’t worry about all of that,” he said into his hair. “Jack says that you might’ve broke your hand – why don’t you want any help for that, _nene_?”

"I don’t – I don’t – Please don’t – “ Jesse hiccuped through his words, breath hitching. Gabe gripped him tighter, and Jesse tried to pull away. “I didn’t mean to hit him.”

“I know, _bebé_. Jack says it was self-defense.” He stroked Jesse’s hair, unsure of how to ask his son what was bothering him. Sombra was never this emotional, and it was difficult for him to parse out exactly how to comfort his son. He just wanted his kid to feel safe. “I’m not mad at you, Jess. But I need you to tell me what’s going on in that head of yours. I’m worried -  Jack’s worried.”

“There isn’t – I mean – I’m not. I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“ _I_ don’t want you to say anything. I’m just trying to figure out why you’re so upset, _amor_. This is more than just you hitting someone.” He paused and leaned back, looking lifting Jesse’s head so he look at him in the eyes. “This is worse than when you found about your mother.”

“I,” Jesse started, weak. He looked almost ashamed. “I – she said – mom always told me –“

“What did mom always say?” Gabe asked, practically begging. Jesse shook from head to toe, tears coming out his eyes. “Jesse, please, _mi vida_.”

“She said, she said,” he hiccupped again. “She said that you wouldn’t tolerate misbehaviour and would get rid of me at the first sign of trouble. It’s why she was bringing me back to you – ‘cos ‘cos she couldn’t handle me anymore.”

“Jesse. I don’t understand, why would she say that?” Gabe asked, voice broken. Jesse just let out a soft whine and more tears fell down his cheek.

“Because I’m not a good kid. She said that’s why you didn’t want to talk to me, why it was better that I was with her. Because, because you would just give me away. That’s why you didn’t want me.”

“Oh, Jesse, fuck. Jesse.” Gabe crushed Jesse back to his chest, and let out his own broken sob. “I fucked up so bad.”

“No,” Jesse mumbled against his chest. “You, you didn’t do anything. I’m sorry. This is my fault.”

“ _Mi cielo_ , no. Don’t – fuck. This isn’t your fault.” He turned his head to look at Jack, standing awkwardly near the door. “Jack, fuck. Can you call the hospital? Let them know we’re coming in?”

“Yeah.” He walked to the desk, and picked up the phone. “Do you want me to drive you two?”

“Please.” He turned back to Jesse, and kissed his forehead. “We’re gonna get your hand looked at, okay? Can you stand up with me?” He asked. He could fix this problem, and then move onto the other one.

“Yes,” he whispered. Gabe didn’t respond, and slowly stood up bringing Jesse to his feet with him.

Jack was still on the phone, giving the hospital all the necessary information. Jesse leaned heavily on him, finally feeling the pain in his hand. Gabe didn’t seem any more upset than usual when Jesse got hurt, or Sombra got in trouble. But that could also be because Jack was in the room, and Gabe had to keep face. Jesse hoped that it was because he wasn’t actually angry like he insisted.

“Alright, give me your keys,” Jack asked, hanging up the phone. Gabe let one arm around Jesse go, and dug around in his pockets. He tossed his keys behind him without looking. “They’re waiting for us.”

“Thanks.” They followed Jack out, not stopping to tell Miss Smith where they were going. Jesse and Gabe assumed he already called her before they left. He took them to Gabe’s truck and got into the driver’s seat, and Gabe helped Jesse into the middle seat. Jesse put his head on Gabe’s shoulder.

* * *

“The good news is,” Doctor Mendez said, flipping through Jesse’s chart, “is that it’s a stable fracture. It should heal fully in about three weeks.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“No. And since Jesse here is already enrolled in PT, they can start that on his hand after the splint comes off. He will need a lot of help though, it won’t be good to move it around,” Mendez finished. Jesse hadn’t made a noise yet, head down and hand to chest. Gabe was sitting close, answering the doctor.

“Okay. That can be done,” Gabe confirmed. He turned to Jesse. “I guess me and Somb better get our asses into gear around the house. It will be good for you.”

“Yeah, sure,” Jesse mumbled.

“The nurse will be in with some pain meds, and discharge papers in a bit. If you need anything –“

“Thank you Dr. Mendez.” Mendez nodded and stepped out of the room, leaving Gabe and Jesse to themselves. Jack was in the waiting room, texting Gabe for updates, along with stupid pictures to keep him from going too far into his head.  

“I’m sorry,” Jesse muttered as the air in the hospital room got too thick. Gabe sigh, and put a hand on Jesse’s head, and ruffled his hair. Jesse groaned and turned his head away.

“ _Niño_ , we need to talk,” Gabe told him. He heard Jesse take in a deep breath. “I know you don’t want to talk, but we gotta. You said some stuff – “

“I was upset. It was a mistake.”

“It was a mistake as in you lied? Or a mistake as in you didn’t mean to tell me?” Gabe asked. “Because I know that you don’t lie, Jesse.”

“I – I shouldn’t have said anything.  I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Jesse,” Gabe sigh. He scrubbed his face with his hand, and blew out a breath. His phone dinged and Jack had sent him another stupid picture. _Clam down._ “You can talk to me.”

“I don’t want to talk about this. I don’t want to talk about mom,” Jesse pleaded. He looked so much younger than sixteen sitting on the white-sheeted hospital bed, legs almost touching the floor. God, Gabe had missed so many years.

“Jesse. You can’t just – you said some things about your mom – about me – we have to talk about it. You never want to talk about mom.”

“And you’re, you’re always okay with it!” Jesse snapped back, voice getting louder. He stood up, teetering a bit off balance. “Why do we have to talk about her now? Here?”

“I  - “ Gabe cut himself off. Jesse was right, the last time they spoke about Raquel was in this hospital. It was the hardest thing Gabe had to tell his son. Jesse had been destroyed by the news that his mother died in the accident. He had refused to talk to anyone for a month. “Jesse – you said things, I don’t think that we can just ignore it.”

“I don’t wanna talk about her!” He threw his arms up, wincing as it jostled his hand. “I shouldn’t have said those things – I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing, _chamaquito_. When did you mother tell you I didn’t want you? That I would give you up? What else did she say.”

“Nothing. She didn’t – you’re – “ Jesse’s breathing became erratic as he struggled with his words. He paced around the room. “I’m so stupid.”

“Jesse!” Gabe yelled. Jesse startled, and stopped in his tracks. “You aren’t stupid – there is a lot going on today, and I need you to talk to me.”

“I don’t want – there is nothing to talk about, dad. Please. Just let it go.”

“ _Bebé_ , you know that I can’t do that. You said some really terrifying things – I need you to talk to me,” Gabe practically begged. Jesse stayed on the other side of the room, sliding into a chair against the wall.

“Or – or what? How much trouble – “

“Jesse. Whoa. You aren’t in trouble for what you said – yes, I’m upset over the Vargas thing, but Jack assures me it was self defense and other kids prove that. I’m trying to help you – what did you mean by I’m gonna get rid of you? When did your mother say that?” Gabe asked again, pushing Jesse. His son could be stubborn, but he just couldn’t reconcile his loving Raquel with a the woman that told Jesse his dad didn’t want him.

“She didn’t – “

“Dear god, do not lie to me Jesse.” Gabe could feel his face heating up, and he clenched his fist. He shook his head, and took a calming breath. “I’m trying to understand, Jesse. I know that this is hard but I have to know.”

“FINE! You want to know?” Jesse exploded, and stood up from the chair. He faced the wall, unable to look at Gabe. “She told me, she told me just what you know – I’m not a good kid, and and that you won’t tolerate it. That’s why you didn’t want me.”

“Jesse – “

“And, and I’ve been waiting for you to finally do it, to to get rid of me,” Jesse finished, cutting Gabe off. He slumped to his knees. And Gabe got up and went across the room to him. He kneeled next to him, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “When?”

“Jesse, _mi vida entera_ . Fuck,” Gabe cursed. He kissed Jesse’s head. “ _Mi niño_ . _Corazón_ , fuck. I fucked up. Fuck.” He sucked in a big breath between his teeth, and counted to four before exhaling. “Jesse, I always wanted you. When your mom and I got divorced -  When we were getting divorced, she begged me to let you go with her.

“I let her take you because she wanted desperately to have you, I thought at the time it was what was best, Jesse. She told me that you were upset with the move, and that you didn’t want to talk to me or Sombra – I believed her,” Gabe continued on, “I love your mom, you know? I couldn’t see any reason to not trust her, Jesse.”

“It’s not your fault,” Jesse replied quietly.

“ _Bebé_ , it is. I should’ve insisted on talking to you – I fucked up, Jesse. None of this – or any of that – is your fault,” Gabe told him. “Fuck. I know that doesn’t mean anything now. Too little, too late, but Jesse. None of that is your fault. And I’m not giving you away because you got into some trouble. You’re a good kid.”

“ _Papá_ – “ There was a cough from the doorway, and they both turned to look. It was the nurse with painkillers and discharge papers. She was wearing pink scrubs and white sneakers. Gabe stood up, and gently brought Jesse up with him.

“Thank you,” Gabe said to the nurse, smiling widely. He took the meds and the papers, signing where she indicated, and listening to her explanation for the medications. Jesse just leaned on his shoulder, yawning. The nurse nodded, and turned on her heel to leave.

“ _Pa_ – “

“Jesse, you don’t have to say anything. _Vamos niño_ , let’s make Jack take us home, and we can talk more in the morning. Okay? We can set up an appointment with Miriam.”

“I don’t  think –“

“Jesse,” Gabe said, voice leaving no room for arguments. “We have to talk about this. And, it’s probably best for both of us if we have Miriam around.”

“Okay,” Jesse replied, defeated. He threw his half arm over Gabe’s shoulder, and walked with him to the waiting room. Jack was standing up the moment he heard their footsteps.

“Everything good?” He asked, taking the meds and discharge papers from Gabe. He walked up the nurse’s station, and gave them the paperwork. He finished Gabe’s business at the desk, and took them out to the truck.

“Jack, thank you,” Gabe said to him. He reached over Jesse in the middle seat, and gripped his shoulder.

“It’s no problem.” They drove to the house in silence, Jesse falling asleep on Gabe’s shoulder. Gabe didn’t remove his hand from Jack’s shoulder.

“Wake up, _nene_ ,” Gabe whispered, and pulled Jesse outta the truck. Jack went ahead of them, and unlocked the house with Gabe’s keys. He stood awkwardly in the doorway. Gabe shoulder passed him, and grabbed his wrist bringing him in behind them. “Shoes off. I’m taking Jesse to his room. Tell Ana to send Sombra home.”

“Right,” Jack replied, unsure. Gabe pushed Jesse gently up the stairs, mumbling to his son. Jack took off his shoes and texted Ana about Sombra, and then just stood in the hallway near the front door. He listened for Sombra on the deck, and for the two moving around upstairs. He hadn’t been left alone in Gabe’s house before. He felt uneasy.

“Alright, he’s in bed, mostly,” Gabe said quietly, coming back down the stairs. Jack nodded, and the front door opened. Sombra bounded in, dropping her bag and taking off her shoes.

“How’s Jess?” She asked, ignoring Jack.

“He’s okay – broken hand. In bed now, but – “

“Can I stay with him?” Sombra asked. Gabe nodded; she walked up to Gabe giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Get me if he needs anything, Sombra. And don’t ask him a lot of questions.” She nodded, and quietly went up the stairs. Gabe stood at the foot of them, watching her go up.

“How are you holding up?”

“I have no idea. Pfffft. I just feel like I need to sleep for years.”

“Right. So, I’ll call a cab – “

“Nonsense Jack. It’s like almost eleven,” Gabe said. “It’s been a tiring day, stay.”

“Right. The couch?” Gabe shook his head, and put an arm around Jack’s shoulder. He took him down the hallway, past the kitchen and the living room, to his bedroom. “Gabe, I cannot take your bed.”

“Take? Morrison. Jack. We are adults. We can share. That couch couldn’t accommodate Sombra laying down.” He walked into the en suite bathroom, still talking. “I have extra toothbrushes, and some tees in the closet here. Don’t be shy.”

“Gabe – “ Jack started, and then stopped. He pressed his palms to his eyes, not wanting to argue with Gabe after such a long day. He went into the bathroom after him, asking himself what the hell was he doing?

Gabe was standing in front of the sink in his boxers shorts. He had a toothbrush in his mouth, and toothpaste foam around it. He winked at Jack, and continued brushing his teeth. Gabe pointed Jack to the walk-in closet, and Jack just nodded. He tried not look at Gabe, but he was so distracting. He walked past him, eyes forward.

Jack changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a tee shirt that Gabe had left out for him. The shorts fit fine, but the tee shirt was a bit tight. He breathed in through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. He could do this. He was an adult, and his friend needed support. He could do it. He walked back into the bathroom to see Gabe bent over the sink, drinking water from the faucet as he finished brushing his teeth. He swallowed thickly, looking at the muscled planes of Gabe’s back, and the curve of his ass. He was gonna die.

“You okay with me sleeping like this?” Gabe asked, straightening up and gesturing to himself. Jack noticed that Gabe’s boxers were a bit short. He nodded. “C’mon, Jacky, I don’t bite.”

Gabe went out to the bedroom, and Jack followed, watching him flop onto the mattress on his stomach. It seemed so unfair to Jack that Gabe’s ass still looked pretty amazing. He shook himself from his thoughts, and got into bed on the other side, laying on his side facing away from Gabe. Gabe turned off the lights to the room. They laid quietly on the bed, in the dark. Jack could do this.

“Thanks, Jack.” Gabe’s voice broke through the silence, sounding sleepy.

“Anytime, Gabe. Go to sleep. It’s been a long day.” He heard a snort from Gabe, and then his breath get more even as he fell asleep. Jack stayed awake for a while longer, drifting off to sleep sometime later in the night as Gabe rolled over closer to him.

* * *

Sombra changed into her sleep wear, a pair of purple flannel shorts and a tee shirt with the flying purple people eater on it. It had been a gift from a friend on her last birthday. It was ridiculous but she loved it. She grabbed Mr. Stinky, a fox that Gabe had made her after the divorce, he was still her favorite comfort plush. Sombra took him with her to Jesse’s room.

She knocked quietly on Jesse’s door, listening for him to answer. Sombra could hear him making noise, muffled mostly. Jesse didn’t answer her when she knocked again. She debated with herself and Mr. Stinky on just going into Jesse’s room. She won the argument, and entered his room. Walking resolutely to his bed. She crawled into it, and laid on his back. She put Mr. Stinky on his head, and put her head on top of the fox.

“ _Papá_ said you broke your hand,” Sombra whispered. The room was dark, she was unused it. Her room always had something glowing from her computer and screens.

“On Vargas’ face,” he replied, voice raspy. Jesse sounded like he had been crying. He shrugged a bit, half-heartedly, only trying for show to dislodge her from his back.

“Vargas probably deserved it.” She tapped her fingers on Jesse’s shoulder. “What happened?”

“Donna asked me to go to her birthday party.”

“Donna, as in Vargas’ girlfriend, Donna?” Jesse nodded. “Wow.”

“He got really upset - and started pushing me. Tried to put me in the janitor’s closet, told me I couldn’t be trusted around other people’s girls.”

Sombra laughed at that, biting her cheek to not be so loud. Her whole body was racked with it, shuddering. The thought of her brother messing around with someone else’s girlfriend - to be messing around with a girl was completely ridiculous. It wasn’t that he never had the chance, Sombra always heard from the other girls how cute her brother was, it was that he was too shy. Jesse barely talked to people outside of class.

“I’m glad that you find this funny, Somb,” Jesse grumbled. He sounded a bit less sad now, and stopped trying to dislodge her.

“Donna probably likes you - if you weren’t so shy,” she said. “But, I’m laughing at the idea that you would mess with someone’s girl. You are too nice for that.”

“Donna is dating Vargas, she was just being friendly.” Sombra snorted, and gave Jesse a quick hug. “Thanks for being here.”

“No problem,” Sombra told him. She snuggled down a bit, and rearranged Mr. Stinky under her head. They stayed quiet in the dark room, both drifting asleep slowly. Things would be better in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awww man. this was a rough chapter. took forever, is long as shit, but it's here. and it's done. and i hope y'all enjoyed this insight to jesse. 
> 
> a great big thank you to my lovely beta reader: [DaughterOfInkandLetters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfInkAndLetters/pseuds/DaughterOfInkAndLetters) \- thank you so much for talking to me throughout this chapter. it wouldn't have gone this well without you. xoxo
> 
> also, thank you everyone who has left comments, kudos, and popped by on tumbles to talk to me! let me know how y'all feel about this one!
> 
> and, as always, you can find me here: [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit u all thought this story was dead. but it aint. im just a terrible updater. 
> 
> also, i didnt run this by my beta reader before publishing, i just really wanted to get this out. chapter will be edited within the week or so for all spelling/grammar errors.

Jack put his head on down on Ana’s table, ignoring her tongue clicking at the display. She pointedly put down a cup near his head, the ceramic clanking against the wood. It was close enough to his face that he knew it was hot and the cup was blue. It wasn’t the usual cup that she gave him, he had noticed over the weeks that the one she always gave him had little cacti that said _Don’t Be a Prick_. He stopped grumbling about it after she pulled out a second one that has a spider molded on the bottom; she laughed hard at him after he shrieked at seeing it.

“Sit up, Jack,” Ana scolded, taking a seat across from him. He grumbled at her, not moving. “You have less manners than Fareeha at times. I raised her with  manners, but I’m sure this is just part of her rebellion.” She took a sip of her tea, and waited.

Jack mumbled to himself, trying to ignore Ana. He pressed his forehead harder into her table, still able to feel the warmth from the mug next to him. He took in a few deep breaths, squeezing his eyes shut. Jack knew that Ana could and would wait him out, she had the patience of a rock. He envied that of her, he thought that after several years dealing with teenagers he would have learned it too.

“Why is everyone always comparing me to their children?” Jack complained, lifting his head finally. Ana chuckled, and took another sip of her drink. Jack cupped his hands around the mug, relishing the warmth of it. It smelled like coffee, which wasn’t something that Ana normally made for him. “What’s the occasion?”

“You’ve been mopey, I’m guessing you haven’t spoken to Gabriel lately.” Jack huffed, and took a long drink of the coffee. It was actually good stuff, much better than the instant that he made at home.

“No, not really. He hasn’t exactly been in a chatty mood lately, and I’m sure he has his hands full taking care of Jesse. I haven’t seen him around school last few weeks.”

“He’s keeping up with his classes though, Gabriel has all his work brought home and handed in by Sombra.”

“How do you know that Gabi isn’t doing the work for him?” Ana rolled her eyes, and shook her head. “What?”

“Even though Jesse has to dictate his work since he can’t write or type, his work is pretty distinctive and Sombra doesn’t always do her work – you should at least know that, Jack.” He shrugged and took a long gulp of the coffee. It was rich, and had a hint of chocolate. “Sombra says he should be coming back next week. But you are only worried about Jesse because you are worried about Gabriel.”

“That’s not true – “ Ana cut him off with a look. “I’m not saying that I’m not worried about Gabe, I’m just saying that I wouldn’t not be worried about any student in this situation. It’s rough for both of them, and I am sure that neither of them expected to have a stranger intrude on a painful time.”

“Always thoughtful, Jack,” Ana told him, sounding insincere. “Ask what you want to ask, beating around the bush is not your style. You are the kind to get right to it.”

“Only when it’s necessary, Ana. I can be tactful.”

“You keep telling yourself that,” she rebutted, and they both jumped as a door slammed. Ana pushed out her chair, and stood up. “Do you need a refill?”

“No, thanks.”

“I will be right back, Fareeha is finally home.” Jack nodded to that and watched Ana walk out of the dining room to the kitchen. He could only just hear the murmur of their voices, and the slamming of what he assumed was cabinet doors being open and closed roughly. There was never a dull moment between Ana and her daughter. Jack put his head back down on the table.

The dining room was as tidy as ever Jack noticed even from his position. There were some new plates in the corner hutch, and he could see some new photos framed on the wall. Jack still couldn’t find a hint of the fabled family friend who gave Ana the Sunday recipes. He did spot a picture of Fareeha actually smiling for once, head resting on top of Ana’s; both of them looked happy in front of some elaborate building.

“Where was that taken?” Jack asked as Ana crossed back into his view. He lazily pointed to the photo, not lifting his head up. Ana kicked his chair, walking around the table to sit back down. “Well?”

 “Talk to me like an adult, Jack. Pick up your head.” Jack grumbled at her again but obeyed. He wrapped his hands back around his cup, tapping on it lightly. “We took that a couple weekends ago, at the Museum of Air and Flight, over in Kirkwell. That’s about an hour or so north of here.”

“That doesn’t sound like a normal trek for you two.”

“Fareeha likes aeronautics,” Ana said shrugging. “Don’t try to get me off kilter – ask the questions you want to ask. I won’t divulge any of Gabriel’s secrets you know, but I also know how difficult he can be.”             

“Do you have any cookies or cake?” Jack asked, peering into his coffee. It was dark enough that he could see his reflection. Ana didn’t answer, but he heard her walk back out of the room and come back, settling a white porcelain plate on the table. It had a variety of cookies, and what Jack assumed were traditional tea biscuits. He plucked up two small vanilla looking ones with cherries on them.

“Always with bland choices, Jack.” She took a small brown cookie, and dipped it into her tea. “You’re welcome.”

“Thank you.” He bit into the cookie, it was crunchier than he anticipated. He ate it slowly, trying to gear himself up to talk to Ana. To ask the questions she knew he wanted to ask. He swallowed and finished off the rest of his coffee.

“Gabe hasn’t spoken to me since he dropped me off at my car last Wednesday. I have to admit it was kinda strange not being harangued into grocery shopping.” Ana nodded her head at that, knowing all too well at Jack’s inability to feed himself. “I’ve gone food shopping since then.”

“I’m not saying anything.”

 “Your face said it for you, Ana. Your poker face isn’t as good as you think.” She pulled a face at him for that, goading him. “Keep it to yourself, woman.”

“Watch your language in my house, Jack,” Ana said, voice teasing. She took another cookie from the plate, stirring it slowly in her tea. Jack just stared at her, hands wrapping around his mug again.

“Yeah, yeah. You baited me and you know it.” She nodded, and tilted her cup to him a toast before taking a sip. She gestured for him to continue. “Right. He hasn’t answered my texts either, well, he let me know he was _fine_ whatever that means. It’s just weird, right? He texted me constantly and now nothing.

“And I know that that’s unfair with everything going on with him – but we spoke that night. Gabe told me things, said we’d talk more and now it’s nothing. Like, we didn’t talk – and don’t start about not trying, because I have.”

“I believe you. Gabriel can be stubborn, especially concerning his family. _Especially_ concerning his children. He’s dealing with a lot right now, and you were right to reach out to him, he needs someone else to talk to. And no offense, you have the smallest stake in this all. You don’t know his past life, so you have the best perspective.”

“Did you know Raquel?” Jack asked, knowing that is what Ana wanted him to ask. What she had been goading him into asking. All week, and the previous, casually inserting the idea in his head. Or rather, trying to gently pry it out of him. It was probably how she was so good with students, would’ve been a good interrogator in another life.

“Yes.” Jack nodded, and picked up his coffee before realizing he finished it. He set the cup down again, and Ana waited.

“Did you like her?” He watched as Ana considered her words, something that he has started picking up on the more and more he spoke to her. She was careful and deliberate about certain things he had noticed, and it paid off to pay attention.

“I liked her well enough,” Ana told him. _Well enough_ was Amari speak for that she didn’t have a reason to dislike them, but she didn’t trust them. Jack had heard Fareeha use the same phrasing if he asked her about certain teachers and students. Well enough in this case probably meant that she was polite for Gabe’s sake.

“What was she like?”

“Heh,” Ana started, and dipped another cookie into her tea slowly moving it in circles. She kept her eyes trained on Jack, and he could almost see the wheels in her head turning as she weighed her words. Even if Ana didn’t like someone, she wasn’t going to speak ill of the dead. Probably wouldn’t speak ill of the dead, even knowing what just the basics of what she did. “Raquel was bland.”

“Bland?”

“You know, Gabriel has lived next door to me – next to this house – his entire life. I moved here when he was sixteen. His parents are still good friends of mine and he went off to the military, and then they retired, he came back and he had Raquel.”

“His parents are still alive?”

“Gabriel has never mentioned them? Actually, unsurprising. They retired a while back, and they spend most of their time travelling the world. They come to visit every other summer. Raquel was not a fan of that.”

“Them coming by? Or?”

“Coming by. Raquel never liked it here, that much I am certain of, even if Gabriel never saw it. She didn’t like me, she didn’t like that house. I never saw her smile until she drove away from here after the divorce.”

“You didn’t like her,” Jack stated.

“No, but Gabriel loved her. So, she got invited to Sunday dinners and block parties and any other family things I would invite Gabe and the kids to. She didn’t always come along, and sometimes she would just stay in the city and work for a week or two.”

“Raquel worked in the city?” Jack asked. Gabe hadn’t mentioned that, never actually mentioned what Raquel did for a living.

“She was a social worker. Worked with at risk kids, and children in the process of being taken from their parents,” Ana said flatly. “I’m actually not surprised. Like I said, she was never happy.”

“That’s, that’s – excuse my language here, Ana, that’s fucked up,” Jack replied.

“I know. Raquel had confided in me once, and to this day I do not know why, that she regretted having children but felt like she couldn’t tell Gabriel because it would break his heart. I never understood why she insisted on taking Jesse with her. It would have been better for all of them if she had just left him.”

“You ever tell Gabe that?”

“No. That’s not something he should hear – that’s just something else that would break him.” Jack nodded at that, and pushed away from the table his chair scrapping across the floor. He stood up and ran his hands through his hair. “She wasn’t a bad person that I ever saw, Jack. Raquel was just never happy here, and there was something that just always worried me in the back of my head. I couldn’t say anything though – you have to understand that Gabriel would have never heard it.”

“No, no, I get you. He loved her, probably still loves her.” He walked around dining room, stopping in front of some other new pictures he hadn’t noticed. They still only featured Fareeha and Ana together or separate. He kinda wanted to ask about Fareeha’s father.

“What is it, Jack?”

“Just wondering if I should go over there tomorrow and demand he talk to me.”

“He’s just gonna dig his heels in, you know.” Jack startled as Ana put a hand on his shoulder, he hadn’t even realized she got up to stand next to him.

“Not if I bring him my latest failed recipe and try to convince him to eat it. It cannot be good for him to be trapped inside his own head – he cannot help his kids if he isn’t talk to someone,” Jack argued. Ana was probably right, but he had felt that their friendship was closer than that. Especially after that night he stayed over; Gabe had talked to him, confided in him about Raquel and the children. About himself. He had thought that they had advanced in their friendship from stupid texts to actual conversations. Jack had felt good about it – enough to tell Dr. Barker about the break through, or what he felt was a personal break through. That he had confided in Gabriel as well that night. Dr. Barker thought the same as well, proud of Jack.

“You have been cooking, Jack?” Ana asked, and he didn’t even have to look at her to know she was silently laughing at him.

“I actually do know how to cook. I grew up on a farm,” Jack said, trying to defend himself. He pushed Ana away as she smacked his arm, laughter bursting out of her mouth. “I’m trying _new_ recipes, because you people keep making fun of my meat and potato life style.”

“That’s because there is more to life than just meat and potatoes, Jack.”

“You’re right. There is also beer.” Ana smacked him hard for that, sending him forward. He caught himself before crushing his face on the wall and disrupting her framed photos. “Stop it.”

“You are a bad person, Jack Morrison. Don’t make me kick you out of my house, although – “

“Yeah, it’s late. And it’s a school night,” Jack agreed, looking at his wristwatch. It read nine oh three pm. “I should go tuck Corn in, and get prepared for tomorrow.”

“Are you really going to bother Gabriel tomorrow?”

“Yeah. He can’t hide forever, and I’m sick of being ignored after everything. Gabriel needs to talk,” Jack finished. He picked up his mug and followed Ana into the kitchen. She took it from him and placed it in the sink. Ana’s kitchen as always was immaculate.

“Good. I will see you at school tomorrow, Jack.” He nodded, and she walked him out. He listened as he heard the deadbolt click into place before walking down the stairs and driveway to his car, sparing a glance to Gabe’s house. There was a light on in the kitchen as well as in the room above the living room. He let himself into his car and drove home.

* * *

“So, I made a roast last night and have left overs,” Jack said, lifting the containers with the left overs into Gabe’s face. The other man shook his head.

“You couldn’t get Corn to eat any of it?”

“That’s rude, Gabe. This roast is perfectly fine, and I don’t feed table food to my dog. Gives him an upset stomach,” “Now isn’t a really good time – “

“It’s lunch time, it’s the perfect time. Let me in, Gabe.” Gabe relented, and let Jack into the house with a weak flourish. Jack almost felt bad about it, but Ana had told him that she didn’t think Gabe was leaving the house – he definitely wasn’t working right now if Sombra’s account was to be trusted. Ana seemed to think Sombra’s concern was merited.

“Take a seat,” Gabe told Jack, gesturing to the bar stools at the island. He took the containers from him, looking at them through their clear shells. “You are sure this is edible?”

"Yes, Gabe. It’s a pot roast with scalloped potatoes, and roasted corn,” Jack explained. “I’m good with pot roast, but I used a new recipe for this one. It’s uh, a red wine roast with mushrooms.  I thought I’d try something different, between you and Ana telling me about my terrible food choices . . .”

“To be honest, I didn’t even know your oven worked,” Gabe teased. He opened a container and emptied it into a bowl on the counter. He brought it to the microwave and set it for forty-five seconds, then started opening cabinets for more bowls for the sides. “You didn’t even bring dessert.”

“You wound me. I bring you a well thought out meal, and all you care about is donuts.” Gabe barked out a laugh, and pulled out the meat from the microwave, shoving in the other containers for the same amount of time. He took out plates and started sorting out the meal for him and Jack.

“Shouldn’t you be in school?”

                “I took a half day – I can do that as a principal, you know.”

“Just abusing your power, Morrison.” Gabe put the plates in front of Jack, and took a seat next to him. He stabbed at his food with a fork, and watched as Jack ate his food in a milder manner. He followed suit, chewing slowly. “This isn’t half bad.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Jack reprimanded him, chewing openly. He swallowed. “So, how have you been? Don’t think I didn’t notice you blatantly ignoring my texts, and calls.”

“I’ve been busy with Jesse and dealing with you know _the stuff_.”

“Yeah, I do know. I also know that you still need you time, and someone else to talk to who isn’t your own kid or a therapist,” Jack told him. Gabe opened his mouth to speak, but Jack cut him off with a look. “And I know you aren’t talking to Ana either.”

“You and Amari speaking about me?”

“Yup. We are both worried. I thought we were friends,” Jack said, pouting almost comically at Gabe. Gabe took in a deep breath and turned his head away. “C’mon Gabe.”

“I know. With everything, and Jesse, and Miriam – I’ve just needed some time to you know, think.” Jack nodded, eating another bite. He listened as Gabe did the same, breathing just as slowly as before, likely gathering his thoughts. “It’s not that I didn’t want to talk to you – this has just been a mess.”

“I know. But we talked, and you said you would talk, and I don’t want to push. But you’ve been cooped up in here, and I haven’t heard anything from you, not even a _I don’t want to talk_ text.”

“Well, okay, yes you have me there,” Gabe admitted, mushing the roast and potatoes together. He kept his corn to the side. Jack watched him, picking slowly at his food. Gabe didn’t continue.

“How is Jesse?” Jack asked, hoping the change in subject would help redirect Gabe into actually talking to him. It was always easy to get Gabe to talk about his kids.

“He got his cast off this morning, but he’s not going back to school until Monday. I thought it would be better if he got this weekend off, instead of going tomorrow, you know?” Jack nodded. “He’s okay though. Upset still, but talking about it – at least with Miriam. I think he still finds it difficult to speak to me about it.”

“A lot of raw wounds on both sides.” Gabe shrugged, and pushed his fork through his food more. “Jesse upstairs?”

“His pain meds make him wonky, so after he takes them he takes a nap.”

“I wish I could take a nap mid-day – that’s the life,” Jack said. Gabe let out a small laugh, smacking Jack’s shoulder. “What, it’s the truth.”

“I know, I know.” Gabe sighed and then clucked his tongue. He got up and started putting the food away, storing away his mostly uneaten lunch. “Can I save some for the kids?”

“You can keep it for them, take it all, I made too much. I brought it here to _share_ , Gabe.”

“Do not get all teacher like on me, Morrison. And thanks.” Jack nodded, and finished his plate. He pushed it towards Gabe with a cheeky grin as the other man grunted at him but took it, putting it directly into the dishwasher.

“You didn’t even rinse it.”

“I don’t wash the dishes before I wash the dishes. That’s stupid plus there is no pasta or rice or anything sticky on that plate.” Jack barked out a laugh, smacking his hand on the counter. “Do you want anything to drink? We can move this into the living room if you still want to talk. I find it easier to talk there.”

“Yes and yes.” Jack stood up and stretched, walking to the other side of the island. Gabe pointed to a cabinet and Jack followed through, pulling out two glasses and placing them on the counter. Gabe pointed to the fridge next to the cabinet and Jack huffed at him but did as instructed. He sorted through the top shelf, grabbing a bottle of Italian soda. “Raspberry Citrus?”

“Yeah. Sombra orders them online or whatever, but they are pretty good,” Gabe told him grabbing a glass after Jack poured it. Jack followed him into the downstairs living room, settling on the lumpy couch in front of an messy table and an old, clunky TV.

“This room looks dated.”

“It is dated – we use the upstairs space way more than down here. I take naps on this couch and watch PBS. I’ve been renovating this space for like two years now.”

“Ah. I see you have come far,” Jack said. Gabe kicked him, and flicked on the TV with an equally large remote. “And you were right, this couch is probably not good for over night sleeping.”

“I told you. Sharing a bed wasn’t so bad, was it Jack?”

“I don’t know. You haven’t spoken to me in three weeks, so maybe it was you that had the problem.” He took a sip of the soda – it was bubbly and way too sweet. Jack sorta wished he had opted just for water.

“I can’t believe you like the donuts and other sweets we’ve introduced you to, and that is too much for you.” Jack gave him a confused look. “It was written all over your face – you are as easy to read as my kids, you know.”

“I’m glad that that’s just you and Ana who think that,” Jack said. Gabe laughed at him, and shoved his shoulder, resting back on the couch. It was uncomfortable and he really should’ve bought a new one by now. But the old couch had memories, no matter how tainted they would be now.

“This was the first piece of furniture me and Raquel bought,” Gabe started. Jack nodded, and settled back, pointedly looking at the TV to make Gabe more comfortable. “She hated the couch that was here originally.”

“Was it an ugly couch? Less comfortable than this, because I can’t imagine that.”

“It was ugly, it was one of those dark wood embroidered floral couches, with the fabric that scratched so hard. You couldn’t put your feet on it, and my mama polished it every week. For as long as I remember we had that couch in the house,” Gabe told him. “It wasn’t that comfortable, but it was kept up, you know?”

“Yeah, my mother had one that was silk. We weren’t allowed to even look at it.” Gabe laughed at that, head back and loud. “It was a cream color, on a really dark hardwood. She had a matching coffee table, and it was always so glossy.”

“Could see every fingerprint if you dare touch it. I used to get in trouble all the time for touching the couch’s legs. Jesse gets the same type of frustrated if we touch something he just cleaned.”

“So Raquel and you bought this monster?”

“It wasn’t so bad when we first got it, you know? Having kids definitely did a number on it. Raquel loved this couch, or at least loved it more than the other one.”

“What did you do with your parents’ couch?”

“Ana has it. I couldn’t get rid of it,” Gabe admitted. “Raquel was adamant about throwing it out, moving on from the past or whatever. Ana took it, and still no one sits on it.”

“Why did she hate the couch so much?”

“I don’t really know, because it wasn’t hers? I mean, Raquel was never excited by the fact that we moved into this house. It was our wedding gift.”

“That’s a really nice gift,” Jack said, impressed. Gabe nodded, and took another sip of his drink. He turned a bit to face Jack this time before starting again.

“My parents have wanted to travel for most of their lives, you know? And they’ve been in this house since I was a little kid. I think, no, I know that it would’ve broken their heart to have to sell it. Giving it to me was their only chance of keeping it.”

“But Raquel didn’t want to live here?”

“No. She wanted to be in the city, and maybe if she – we – hadn’t have gotten pregnant so early in our relationship that would’ve worked. But being as young as we were and having a kid? It just made more sense financially. I don’t know, I was more than happy to raise my kids where I grew up.”

“And Raquel wanted something different?”

“She never spoke about her parents. I never even met them,” Gabe said. Jack made a small oh noise, not really sure how to reply. “They’ve never met the kids, and since we were divorced, Raquel’s will just wanted me to send her remains to her parents. We held a memorial service.”

“That’s kinda fucked up,” Jack told him. Gabe nodded. “The kids don’t get to visit her grave or anything?”

“I bought a small headstone and placed it with the family plots. Jesse has never asked to go to it, and to be honest, I don’t think Sombra was as affected as I want to think. She wasn’t very close to her mother.”

“I’m sure she still misses her.”

“I’m not saying, Jack, that it didn’t affect her. I’m just saying I don’t think it hit her as hard as I want to think, she hadn’t seen her mother in over four years. Raquel only spoke to her on birthdays, Christmas, and Mother’s Day. And Sombra initiated all of those calls.”

“Jesus.” Jack was stunned. He couldn’t imagine his mother not wanting to talk to him if he was separated from her. She called him two or three times a week even now, and he got a card and call from her on all major holidays. His mother still sent him chocolates for Valentine’s day, something that he greatly appreciated. “You talk to Jesse that much during that time?”

“Raquel, uh, well, she led me to believe that Jess was so angry at me that he didn’t want to speak to me. And, I uh let myself believe that,” Gabe admitted, sounding sad. “I guess it was just easier to believe that Jesse was mad about everything, rather than believe my wife would purposefully keep my child away from me.”

Jack nodded, and put a hand on Gabe’s shoulder. They sat quietly for a moment, just the sound of the TV washing over them. Jack looked around the room, taking in the old dark curtains and the paint swatches on the wall. It did look like Gabe had been remodeling but was stuck on what to change, if he even wanted to change. The room was probably important to Gabe, Jack thought to himself. More than he realized.

“You didn’t have a reason to think that, Gabe. Why wouldn’t you trust your wife?”

Gabe let out a groan and put his head down into his hands. Jack patted him on the back, unsure of how to save the converstation. Gabe shook his head, and leaned back on the couch side eyeing Jack. Jack just shrugged, turning his attention back to the television. Trying to let Gabe collect himself before they continued, a critical moment of composure needed for the two of them.

“What are we even watching?” Jack asked, feeling Gabe relax under his hand. The tension from his shoulders just bleed out quickly.

“New Yankee Workshop. I don’t have cable installed down here,” Gabe answered. Jack didn’t give him much of an answer, just a small _huh_ in return. “They do homework down here when they are in trouble, and the rest of the time we spend upstairs. I’m the only one who uses this living room.”

“No judgement. I just didn’t guess you for a New Yankee Workshop kinda guy.” Gabe shoved at Jack, and Jack went with it, laughing. “I’ve hit a nerve.”

“I’ll show you a hit nerve – “ Gabe started, laughing too much to continue.

They both quieted hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. Gabe stood up, and Jack just sat stiffly, watching as Gabe’s whole body tensed. Jesse stumbled right into the living room, tripping over the last stair and Gabe caught him before he fell. Jack could hear him talking quietly to his son, and he felt like he was intruding on an intimate moment.

“Give me a moment, Jack. Boy’s still out of it from his meds – “ Jack nodded, and waved his hand at Gabe, cutting him off. He watched as the two of them disappeared into the kitchen, Jesse still leaning heavily on his father. Jack sat on the couch and clicked his tongue, feeling out of place suddenly. The TV was still on, and he could hear some talking in the kitchen. He heard a whine that sounded almost like Gabe’s voice but not quite.

“Everything okay?” Jack asked when Gabe finally returned to the living room. Jesse gave a glance to Jack, and headed slowly up the stairs.

“Jesse is still loopy from the meds, and he can’t sleep. He wants to watch movies with me – “ Gabe finally answered, scratching the back of his neck. “I didn’t realize it was so late, and Ana will be bringing Sombra home soon, too.”

“Go take care your kid, Gabe. I understand,” Jack told him, standing up. He looked at the little coffee table with their drinks on it. “Do you want me to - ?”

“Nah, I’ll get it later,” Gabe said. He looked away for a moment, and took a deep breath. “Uh, thanks for coming over and making me talk about stuff. It was good. Sorry for being an ass.”

“No apology needed, but accepted. And you’re welcome.” Jack walked over to Gabe, and put a hand on his shoulder again. “I’m gonna be at the dog park tomorrow and Sunday afternoon – with Corn. You should stop by for a bit.”

“Don’t know if I can with the kids – “

“Bring them along. I know that Gabi loves Corn,” Jack found himself saying. He wanted Gabe to hang out over the weekend, even if that meant having Jesse and Gabi with him. “I’ll even make you guys some bologna sandwiches for lunch.”

“Real bologna sandwiches?” Jack nodded, and gave the boy scout salute. Gabe laughed. “Alright then, we are sold. If only so I can hear what Jesse has to say about that. Let me walk you to the door.”

“Afraid I won’t be able to find it?” Jack teased, and Gabe shoved him. “My dishes!”

“I’ll bring them with me tomorrow, Jack. Get out of my house, Mr. Principal,” Gabe said, opening the front door and pushing Jack out of the house.

Jack went willingly, giving Gabe another salute before walking down the stairs of the porch. Gabe stood in the doorway, just watching him leave. Gabe swallowed, snorting at his own ridiculousness. He wanted to call Jack back, ask him to stay for dinner. He let the feeling go for now, knowing that it would do him no good to try to examine it while watching bad movies with Jesse. He shut the front door, and made his way back upstairs, the movie Jesse chose already playing.

“Sorry I’m late, kiddo.” Jesse shrugged, and Gabe threw a blanket over him on the couch. He settled down in front of it, focusing on the movie and Jesse’s breathing.

* * *

Gabe laid back in bed, breathing slowly and rubbing his eyes. It had been a good day, and a very long night. Jesse had been in a bad mood after their movie marathon and Sombra came home. Sombra had been in a mood and unwilling to talk about it which further set off her brother. Gabe was exhausted from trying to keep the two apart long enough to eat dinner in peace, and send them off to their rooms. He hoped with Jesse going back to school tensions in the house would calm down.

They were going to see Jack in the afternoon, hang out and have lunch. He knew that getting Sombra to agree to go would be the most difficult part of his morning. Jesse would be less likely to argue if Sombra was putting up a fight, and being stuck in the house for the past two weeks it would probably be a relief to go outside for something that wasn’t the medical building. And Gabe was excited to see Jack again soon.

Gabe hadn’t felt like this in a long while, the want and need to be with another person who wasn’t Raquel, even after the divorce. He hadn’t been big on meeting new people, or doing things that didn’t directly involve his kids that wasn’t work, which had been put a complete stop to dating. He had been enjoying the single minded focus on children, being able to take care of them and himself without any worry about another person. Here he was now though, contemplating on _Jack_ of all people.

Jack who was his kids’ principal, and a friend of Ana’s. Jack who he yelled at and threatened and hate masturbated to. The same man that still heeded Ana’s suggestion of hanging out with him, who suffered through grocery shopping, and came to Wednesday night dinners. Jack who showed up out of the blue to bring Gabe lunch, and make Gabe uphold his promise.

Gabe had slept next to Jack that night, emotionally exhausted and still trusting of the man. Someone he barely knew when he thought about it, but it didn’t feel that way when they went to bed that night, and it certainly didn’t feel that way when Gabe woke up the next morning, pressed against Jack’s back like he used to do to Raquel. Jack didn’t seem to mind, either – Gabe knew that he had been up before him, the change in his heart rate and breathing was what broke Gabe out his slumber.

Gabe didn’t want to talk about it when they rolled out of bed, Jack hurrying to find his clothes and get to Ana’s so he could get to school. Gabe letting him rush away under the excuse of getting Sombra up for school and Jesse ready for another doctor’s appointment. Anything to not have to talk or think about how _good_ it felt to have someone beside him at night. Or, the fact that is was _Mr. Principal_.

Gabe groaned, thinking about the warmth of Jack pressed up against him when they slept next to each other. How soft the skin felt on the back of Jack’s neck, his own face pressed up against it. Jack had slept in Gabe’s clothes, and the scent of terrible Irish Springs clinging to the fabric and bed linens. Gabe was only somewhat ashamed to admit to himself that he hadn’t washed his sheets or Jack’s clothes right away.

He wasn’t even sure what he wanted, he just knew that he did. Gabe hadn’t slept right the for the next week, feeling all too lonely in his empty bed. Gabe couldn’t remember when he last wanted Raquel next to him bed – when that feeling of just missing another person beside him had gone away. He didn’t realize it would come back so quickly, the want and the need already making him wish he had an excuse to keep Jack over.

Gabe rubbed his face, and rolled over, pressing his face into his pillow. He had to eventually give in and wash the sheets, the soapy smell of Irish Springs replaced with Tropical Breeze bounce. He had ignored Jack’s text messages, really unsure of what to say or do. Wanting to not have to deal with his own feelings as well as deal with the issues between himself and Jesse. Gabe had thought that he wanted a moment of peace, but he had been wrong.

He just wanted a moment with someone who listen and bring a peaceful moment with them. He hadn’t realized that Jack could be – was – that person. It was a different feeling with Jack than it was with Raquel, a settling in his soul. He felt at home and at ease, not like he was about to say or do something wrong by just talking, by just being. It was different.

And terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, omg ??? was it worth the wait ??? idk, idk. but im trying to post at least one chapter a month, just to keep this piece moving and get us to where we need to go. thank u for ur patience. 
> 
> lmk what u thought, ur hopes, ur dreams. and as always, come and visit me on [tumbles](http://jellbeanchili.com)!


End file.
